A new love and new crystal
by Mistress of the Blooded Night
Summary: Kaori Tomo is a 16 year old rising her younger brother, Mika. She is a friend of Kagome and one day she falls down the well.Sesshomaru wants to find a mother for Rin. full sumary inside. revision is posted!
1. Chapter 1:the begining

I don't not own inuyasha in any way so don't sue me.

Summary:

Kaori Tomo is a 16 year old rising her younger brother, Mika. She is a friend of Kagome and one day she falls down the well. Sesshomaru wants to find a mother for Rin. When they meet Kaori takes the job of Rin's mommy, as the days go by Kaori finds a softer side to Sesshomaru. Kaori finds out that she is a reincarnation of the first miko and still has her miko powers. But the question is; can Kaori really keep her family, her sergeant family together, while battle Kagura, Naraku and her own demons?

A NEW LOVE AND NEW CRISTYAL

CHAPTER ONE:

Hi my name is Kaori Tomo, I'm 16 years old. I live with and raise my little brother, Mika in Tokyo, Japan. I have an older sister who is 20 years old, named Kiyoshi Tomo. She is in America studying art.

About 2 years ago my parents died in a car crash two weeks after my brother's 3rd birthday. I have three very best friends in the world. One of them I barley ever see because she is "sick" all the time. I just think she's skipping school to see her boyfriend. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Yes I do hang out with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi but only when Kagome is around because the sometimes they get way too nosey.

The other two are boys that I grow up with. Maro Tanaka, is a year older then me, I also have a thing for him too. The other one is Nori Moto, I've known him the longest. He is also a year older than me.

Kaori shot out of her bed and was running to her brother's room before he was even through screaming her name. Over the past two years that they lived together, Mika became like a son to her, even though he was her brother.

_FLASHBACK:_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring, ring! Kaori walked to the phone in her bedroom. "Hello?" she asked the other end.

"Is this Kaori Tomo?" a mans voice asked.

"Yes, this is her," she answered. By the end on the phone call, Kaori was on the floor crying.

"Sissy, what's wrong?" Mika asked so innocently while rubbing his eyes. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. 'How can I tell him? He's only 3 years old, and I have to tell him that our parents died and their never coming back' Kaori thought this and she began crying again. Mika ran over to his sister and put his arms around her and kept saying everything was fine but he knew they weren't.

"Mika, there's something I have to tell you about mommy and daddy," she said with sorrow in her voice. "Mommy and daddy have been in a car crash, remember what mommy told you about them?" Mika nodded. "Honey, mommy and daddy were killed in

The car crash." Kaori said while letting another river of tears flow down her face while thinking that she's only 14 years old how could she ever raise a little boy?

Mika fell to the floor crying with his sister. Even though he was only 3, his mommy and daddy had told him about dying and that it was apart of life and his mommy use to say that dying is when kami has your room ready and some people's rooms are sometimes ready before others would like them to be. "Does that mean that mommy and daddy are never coming home?" Mika sadly asking the question he already knew the anwser to.

"Oh, sweetie," Kaori was on her knees and was hugging him like she was never going to let him go. Mika just stood there crying his poor little heart out on his sister's shoulder.

_END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kaori saw Mika sitting in his bed with the blankets wrapped around him like that was only thing keeping him on this earth. Kaori walked to her little brother's bed and sat down besides him. She looked at her brother who was in a cold sweat, then she put her arms around him to comfort him. "Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked. Mika remembered when his mommy did the same thing when something was wrong. Kaori felt something wet fall on her night shirt. She looked down to find Mika crying, at that she new what was wrong, he had another nightmare about their parents again. "Shhhhhh, honey everything is fine, shhhh," Kaori said softly rubbing his back.

Mika looked up at his sister remembering his dream,

Dream-

He had been in a forest, it had been night. The stars were sparkling in the cloudless sky. All of the sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his sister. Then he turned his head to see his sister laying there motionless, in a pool of blood. He screamed when he saw her and ran over to her. He was shaking her lifeless body and telling her to wake up, but she never did. That's when he woke up.

End dream-

"Please don't leave me, sissy!" Mika cried out, scaring his sister and making her jump. Kaori looked at Mika a realized that he didn't have a dream about their parents but about her!

"Mika, I would never leave you, ever!" Kaori hugged her brother tighter then before. Just then the buzzer to their apartment building went off to their room. Kaori looked through the doorway of her brother's room to the front door across the hall. 'I wonder who that could be?', Kaori wondered. She turned her head to see what time it was. '5:00am! And someone is at my door!' Kaori yelled in her head.

Kaori pulled away from her brother and went to the door. She flung the door wide open ready to yell at the person who was at her door, actually she was already yelling at them. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING TO MY DOOR AT 5 FUCKING O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORING!" Kaori yelled.

"Quit down Kaori, it's just me, Maro," He said laughing his head off at his friend's reaction. Kaori was shocked to learn that she yelled at Maro, but that surprised feeling was quickly truing into anger at how hard her friend was laughing at her. Maro looked at Kaori and saw flames in her eyes and could have sworn that he also saw flames behind her. Then he remembered that look he got when ever his ass was screwed. "Kaori, settle down, okay?" Maro said, "Kaori? Kaori! No please, please don't!" Maro yelled. But it was too late she was already one the phone with her sister. Maro looked worried when he remembered this punishment Kaori gave him sometimes. She handed the phone to Maro, so her sister could tell him her whole story about getting hurt in soccer and how she had to go into surgery. Kaori knew this would make him sick to his stomach, he always got this way when she did this. "Have to use bathroom!" Maro handed the phone back to Kaori and ran to the bathroom down the hall. By the time he came back she was laughing her head off at what he looked like when he ran to the bathroom. "That was just plan mean, Kaori." Maro said giving her the evil eye.

"Sorry, but I just had to do it, plus why are u here at 5 in the morning?" Kaori asked her friend. Maro was just about to answer when Mika walk from his bed room out to the living room. "I'm sorry sweetie, did we wake you?" Kaori asked sweetly to her little brother. Mika nodded and ran to his sister for her to pick him up. 'Now, why can she ever be that nice to me?' Maro thought to himself.

"Hey sport, sorry to wake ya." Maro said while messing up the kid's hair.

The moon was full on that night in the feudal era as Sesshomaru watched Jaken run after the happy and playful Rin, he let out a little laugh as Rin maneuvered quickly from a tree as Jaken flew right into it. "Rin, go to sleep its late," Sesshomaru said to her in his cold usual tone.

"Yes ma' lord," Rin said happily and ran to a tree near the fire she help build, and laid down and fell asleep the instant she hit the soft ground. Jaken looked relived the moment he said that. He walked over to his master and sat next to him by the fire.

"That human never seems to run out of energy, does she?" Jaken asked his master. Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and saw how tired he looked and thought 'he won't be able to keep up at this rate'.

In the morning Jaken woke to see that Sesshomaru and Rin had already left last nights camp. He jumped up and ran the way his master told him where they would be heading after Naraku. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait up," he yelled at his master. Lucky for him they were not too far ahead of him.

Seeehomaru look back to see that Jaken had finally found him and Rin. He looked down to where Rin should have been but she wasn't. Sesshomaru whipped his head around when he heard Rin laugh playfully. Rin ran out of the forest they were in with a kid -just her age maybe a little older then her- run after her. When he finally got her he yelled "gotcha!" the boy yelled happily, Rin turned around and ran after the boy with her stretch out to get him back. Sesshomaru was about to tell Rin to come over there, but he was beat to the punch by a human voice-most likely the boy's mother- "Ryo, get away before the daemon attacks you!" the woman screamed to her son. The woman grabbed her son and ran yelling daemon, on her way back to the village. 'Pathetic human,' Sesshomaru thought. Rin walked over to him and look up at him with tears in her eyes. She fell to the ground crying, holding her face to keep the tears from falling.

"Master Sesshomaru…" Rin left off. He looked down at the weeping human the he cared for as like she was his own daughter.

"Yea, Rin." He answered coldly to her.

"When will I have a mother?" Rin said softly to him. Sesshomaru was shocked at her question she just asked him. Jaken was also shocked at this,

"You want a mother?" Jaken asked stupidly. His master shot him the coldest glare to make him shut the hell up.

"Yes, but can it please be a human like me?" Rin asked hopefully at Sesshomaru. He looked in her eyes and they were filled with hope, but he did not want another human to travel with him, but he could tell Rin wanted this more than anything in the world.

"Yes, Rin I well get you a human mother." Sesshomaru said it like there was nothing to it. Jaken's mouth was open to the ground after hearing his lord agree to Rin's wish.


	2. Chapter 2:A hidden secret

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but a girl can dream cant she?

Sry, I haven't updated, but I haven't gotten any reviews! From anybody! Wut is up w/ u ppl? Sry I'm a little mad at my ex. I kno I spelt some things wrong but I fixed them so yea, on w/ it.

Chapter 2:

A hidden secret

"_Run, Kaori, run!" A voice echoed in the blackness of the night. Kaori was running for her life in the darkness of the forest. "Haha, I'll get you!" was the only thing making a noise in the quite night. She knew it was gaining on her, but she didn't know what it was._

_'Fuck! I got to get out of here! Wait, where is Mika? Shit!' Kaori yelled in her head, panicking for her brother's life._

_Snap! "Oh, crap!" was heard though out the forest. Kaori had tripped on a fallen branch and broke it in two._

_"Now I have you, princess." A dark figure laughed hysterically. 'Princess?' Kaori thought. "Oh, and I thought you would want this." It laughed again. She looked up to see her younger brother's lifeless body being held by the figure. Kaori screamed at the sight._

_"Why? He was only a little boy!" Kaori yelled while crying over her brother's lost life because of what she had done, whatever it was!_

Kaori shot out of her nightmare; she was in a cold sweat. "Omg! Mika!" she yelled in her room. She shot out of her bed and sprinted down the hall to her brother's room. She flung the door open, to see her brother sleeping soundly in his bed.

"That was the third time this week thatI have had the damn nightmare." Kaori said quietly trying not to wake her brother's peaceful sleep. Closing the door behind her, she looked down at her watch to see that it was 6:30am. "oh well, no use in trying to go back to sleep," Kaori sighed heavily. She walked to the kitchen to start the coffee maker and start breakfast for herself.

It was now 7:15am as Kaori looked at the kitchen clock. "Oh, shit! I have to be at work in 20 fucking minutes!" Kaori yelled at no one in particular. Before she went to the bathroom to have a shower, Kaori went to the phone to call the two boys (a/n it's her nickname for Maro and Nori) to do her usual wake up call. The phone rung twice when Nori answered his cell phone. "Nori, are you totally out of bed, because you and Maro have to be over her in 10 minutes to wake up Mika and get him ready and off for school. So get your ass out of the fucking bed, okay?" Kaori said calmly.

"oh come on Kaori can't you get him off to school today by yourself?" Nori groaned at his friend.

Kaori laughed at her friend, because she knew that Nori and Maro were roommates and to top it off their apartment was down the hall from hers. That's why she moved here when she got final say that she was to take care of Mika, because she knew the boys would help her with raising him. The reason she was laughing was because she had a key to their apartment and could easily wake him up the old fashion way. "okay then, I'll be down there to get you two up in about 2 minutes okay?" Kaori said.

"no! no! we're up and we'll be over there in about 6 minutes." Nori said quickly. Dame it, he fell for it again! Nori was at her door trying to find the keys she gave them to her apartment. "where in the…fuck! I left them on the dame kitchen counter!" Nori said angrily. The door opened just when he had turned to go back to his apartment.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" said a mans voice said coming from the apartment. Nori was so pissed off that another man was in Kaori's home. 'who ever that is, it should be me in there instead of that shit bag. Doesn't she know how I fill about her?' Nori thought. He turned slowly to face the door trying to hide his anger. When he turned, he found out whose voice it was. Maro saw the anger in Nori's face. He knew that Nori had a thing for Kaori and he also knew that Nori knew that he also had feelings for Kaori. "why so mad, sweetie," Maro said jokingly at his friend.

Nori's face grew with anger at that comment. "Okay, Maro it's your funeral," Nori shrugged and jumped on his friend, at this moment Kaori had come out ready to leave for work.

"Oh my god, you guys are so immature, u know that, right?" Kaori said, "you two know the drill, so see you two at soccer practice tonight." With that Kaori walked over the two and left.

Maro got up from the ground and turned around to look at Nori-who just got up too- Maro looked angry at something. "look what you did. Because you got mad that I spent time with her alone, and you never get to do that. You made her mad, you freaking baka!"

"What do you mean my fault? I didn't do anything! You're the one who made me mad; it should be your fault not mine!" Nori yelled at him. Kaori was at the elevator when she heard the yelling start. 'those two are such bakas' Kaori laughed in her head.

She knew that they would be at this all day if she didn't do something about it. Down the hall the two of them were past yelling but they were now on screaming and treating terms. Kaori poked her head around the corner and looked at the two the said, "I'm not mad, and if you are going to keep this up; just remember what happen last time when Mr.Yamamoto how he got pissed at you two, hmm…?" then she ran back to the elevator to catch it before it closed. At that moment Mr.Yamamoto stepped out of his apartment with a bat in his hand walking towards the boys.

"Oh shit! Mr.Yamamoto, please think about this. If you going to slug anyone it should be Nori, because he started it." Maro pleaded with the man. Nori was speechless at how his friend had just ratted him out to the biggest, meanest and not to men chin he absolutely hates him! Nori heard a sound of a door shutting behind. When he turned his head to see what it was; "dame it Maro!" he yelled at his friend locking him out with this buffoon. "look Mr.Yamamoto, we; I mean I didn't mean to make you mad so could you please set the bat down and we can talk about this." Nori pleaded with the ruthless man.

"Matsu, leave that poor boy alone and get back in here before I have to come out and make you. Your breakfast it getting cold so get in here now!" Mrs.Yamamoto yelled at her husband. Mr.Yamamoto's face turned white at what his had just heard. u could tell that this big, burly man was scared to death of his wife. He just turned around with his head hung low and walk back to his apartment.

"Dame it, Maro; let me in right now!" Nori yelled at his friend. The door open a little, Nori looked down and saw that Mika had opened the door. "its okay Mika, it's just me; so could you open the door all the way please." Nori said kindly

_SOCCER PARACTICE:_

"Come on Kaori shoot the ball just once!" yelled the soccer coach. But Kaori had other plans. She never liked to score a goal; she was a defender not a forward! But to her dismay she was put as a mid in this scrimmage. She had the ball; dribbling up the field, Kyoko was wide open for the pass. The outside of her foot came crashing down on the ball, slamming into it and sending it flying to Kyoko. Kyoko received the pass; aiming the ball to the goal, Kyoko let it fly; landing it right into the left high corner of the soccer goal. Everyone on their team yelled in excitement, because they just won the scrimmage.

The coach groaned at the site the just lad before him. "Kaori, why in the hell do you never listen to me, but some how you always know what to do?" coach yelled at her. Kaori just shrugged at this. Maro had just gotten out of the car to pick Kaori up, when she made that assist and pissed off her coach. He just shook his head at this, 'Kaori, no matter what you never seem to change' Maro thought. Mika ran over to his sister, she knelt down and pick him up.

"how was practice?" Maro asked his crush as Kaori ran over to him with Mika in her arms. "it seems you pissed him off again." Maro laughed as her coach turned around to see Kaori walk away when he was still talking to her about that she needs to listen to him.

"It was fine. Yeah I did, didn't I?" Kaori laughed, "I just don't see why he just won't kick me off the team if I make him mad all the time?" Kaori asked

"because you're the best player he has and he would be stupid to kick you off." Maro said while putting his arm around her; he did this all the time, to them it was only meant in a friendly way.

"hey do you think you will drop me off at Kagome's?" Kaori asked him. He nodded and opened the door for her. "I'm going to spend the night so could Mika sleep over at your house?" again Maro nodded.

When they reached Kagome's shrine, Maro stopped the car and let Kaori off (a/n she changed out of her cleats and put on regular shoes). She got out of the car and ran up the stares to the house. When she got there she could hear voices and she knew them as Kagome's and her mom's. then she saw Kagome close to door and head to the well house in the shrine- she had seen it when she played tag with Kagome a long time ago-. Kaori saw she was heading her way so she jump into the bushes. Kaori continued to watch Kagome enter the well house and then she saw a pink purplish light come from the well house.

Thinking something had happened to Kagome, Kaori ran as fast as she could to help her friend. Kaori through open the well house door; she stepped into the well house to see no one was there. "Kagome?" Kaori called, there was no answer. She looked all over the well house but no one was there, finally Kaori looked down the well only to see the ground. "where, in the world did she go, and where did that light come from?" Kaori said aloud. As Kaori turned to leave she tripped and fell into the well, but instead of hitting the ground and pinkish purplish light engulfed her whole body. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Kaori screamed as the light was disappearing. Kaori hit the ground with a loud thump. But instead of it being dark and a roof being over her, it was light and there was no roof, if you don't count the darkness of the well.

_WITH SESSHOMARU:_

"Lord Sesshomaru, look there a village is up a head!" Rin said excitedly. Sesshomaru knew Rin was ecstatic about getting a "mother", but he had to admit he or Jaken could not raise her by their selves, mostly because she was a girl and they were men and had no idea what would be coming when she got older. Sesshomaru dredged the day when he would have to talk to Rin about things that he really didn't want to talk to her about. So he also thought it would be a good idea to have another girl around even if it had to be a human; but he wasn't going to let any human girl be Rin's mother, no way; this human girl had to protect Rin with her life as if Rin was like the woman's on child. He had thought about getting the girl his incompetent haft brother all way's protected, but he knew his brother loved this girl and would do anything to protect her so he decided against that.

"you're not seriously thinking about bringing another worthless human, are you master?" Jaken asked his lord. Sesshomaru just shot Jaken a glance. He knew that he didn't want to bring another human along and Jaken knew that. But he also knew no

matter how much they didn't want to bring another one, but they had to. Plus he loved to scare the shit out of Jaken when ever he got the chance; that was luckily all the time.

Sesshomaru looked toward the village with hatred in his eyes. Rin looked back to her lord and when she looked she saw the look that was all to filmier to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru what the matter?" Rin asked

"this is the dumb shits village," Sesshomaru said harshly

"who you callin' dumbshit, you ass wipe?" Inuyasha said while jumping out of the shadows. Inuyasha was pulling out his sword (a/n I don't how to spell it so please help me with that) when he heard her voice. "you got off easy this time Sesshomaru, but next time you come around here I'll cut off what makes you a pathetic excuse for a demon." Inuyasha said laughingly, "Kagome over here!" Inuyasha called to her. Kagome saw Inuyasha standing there with three people by him. When she got closer she could see who they were. Before she reached them a loud scream was heard coming from the direction of the well. When they all arrived there, they could see a demon was attacking a girl about Kagome's age.

"OMG, where in the world am I?" Kaori asked herself out loud while trying to climb to well wall. Whoosh! Bam! Was heard when Kaori's athletic bag hit the ground; after she had thrown it out of the well. The next thing that was heard was "Oomph! God that fucking hurt." Kaori said rubbing her butt after landing on it hard when she finally got out of the well.

"If that hurt, just wait tell I kill you. You have something I want so give it to me!" a voice said behind her. When she turned around to see who it was; she was shocked to see it was a demon! At least that's what she thought it was, but she had no idea how she knew that.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kaori screamed. With that the demon hit her. She went flying through the air landing on the hard ground. When Kaori tried to get up she saw that some people where there; one of them was Kagome. "Kagome, help me!" Kaori yelled at her friend. Kagome was shocked to see that it was her friend Kaori!

"OMG! Inuyasha, that's my friend!" Kagome screamed. With that Inuyasha pulled out his sword and jumped at the demon.

"hey, fuck face, over here!" Inuyasha yelled. When the demon turned around Inuyasha yelled, "WIND SCAR!" But it missed. The demon dodged it with no trouble at all. "dame it!" Inuyasha said.

While that was going on Kagome had ran over to her friend to see if she was alright. Kaori saw Kagome running towered her. The demon had also seen this a went after Kagome to stop her. Before Inuyasha could get the demon's attention away from Kagome, there was a loud scream but not of pain.

"KAGOME GET DOWN!" Kaori screamed at her friend. Kagome had stopped dead in her tracks shocked at her friend. "KAGOME I SAID GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Kaori screamed. With that Kagome fell to the ground just before the demon attacked. Kaori stood up and yelled at the demon. "SHIT ASS! IF YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME THEN!" Kaori was shocked at her new found confidence that she knew she could take the demon on, but went with it anyway. The demon turned and ran full force at Kaori angrier then before.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded at this. 'she really thinks she can take him on.' He thought. "YOU BAKA! YOU CAN 'T TAKE HIM ON BY YOUR SELF!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl while running to save her.

"yes I can." Kaori said calmly. With that she lifted her hand then yelled at Inuyasha to get out of the way. 'she is so stupid!' Inuyasha thought while doing what she said and coming from the side instead of the front. The demon was charging full force at the girl laughing hysterically at thinking this mere human could take him on. Kaori had enough of the ass hole; she got angrier by the minute. Still holding her hand in front of her she screamed "DIE BASTERED! PURITY BEAM!" with that said a beam of pure light shot out of her hand and purified the demon. Inuyasha, Kagome, sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and the rest of the inu group (a/n I forgot the came in at the middle of the fight, sry) watched to shocked to move that this girl had so much power. Kagome was the most shocked at this, that her friend had just purified a demon, easily. Inuyasha had no words, except if you count his jaw fell to the ground at the sight.

"how...how…how." that was all Inuyasha could spit out. Kagome was looking at her friend; (a/n, Kagome out of the way and hid behind a tree, oh & I forgot to tell u, Kaori is wiring Basketball shorts w/ a gray girl shirt, her shoes r vanes that r black w/ a blue V on the side) Kaori was floating a little bit over the ground with a light around her. Kaori had know idea what had just happened, but she did know she killed a demon. Everyone was still shocked about the fight, that the didn't even realize the light that surrounded Kaori was fading. Kaori had no energy left at all, when she fell to the ground she didn't even notice. Kagome snapped out of her daze and ran over to her friend that was laying on the ground, not moving. "Kagome get back over here, that girl could be a demon with all that power she has!" Inuyasha yelled running after Kagome. Kagome stopped when Inuyasha came flying in front of her try to stop her.

"Inuyasha move." Kagome said trying to push him out of the way.

"no, Kagome. Leave her, she could be a demon." Inuyasha said trying to bugged Kagome away.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled, "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" she screamed. When she finally stopped yelling, Kagome ran over to Kaori. Kagome knelled down to see her friend was already unconscious, from the lack of energy. "Songo, Miroku, guys help me with her," Kagome said while trying to pick her friend up. They ran over to Kagome to help her. Inuyasha was finally out of the creator he had made and walking over to Kagome to yell at her for doing that when the rest of the group came running over to help Kagome with her "friend", he still thought she was a demon.

"dame spell. Hey where are you going with that girl? She could be a demon!" Inuyasha yelled at his friends.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and said, "how could she be at demon when she just purified one, you freaking baka." Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath. He looked over to where his brother was standing staring at the girl, who was Kagome's friend.

"way in the fuck are you still here, shit bag?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Sesshomaru just stared at his haft brother then walked off with Rin and Jaken fallowing him. 'when that girls is fully healed, she will become Rin's mother' Sesshomaru thought. He looked down at Rin then turned his head back at the group, then at the mysterious girl. "there is something strange about that girl." Sesshomaru said to Jaken.

"yes there is, master. I mean how a mere human girl could have so much power to purify a demon so easily?" Jaken asked his master.

_Okay how did u ppl like this chapter? Okay please r&r, no flames unless u really want to get laughed at. But constructive criticism is allowed._

_And please someone tell me how to spell the name of Inuyasha's sword. Please!_

_Coming soon: _** chapter 3: who are you?**


	3. Chapter 3:Captred

Disclaimer: I will own Inuyasha **only** when pigs fly and people turn pink.

Thank you all for reviewing; it tells me someone is actually reading my story. And I keep forgetting to tell you what everyone of my characters looks like; I would put it in the story but I know I wont fit in if I do so…

Kaori- she has midnight black hair. Green eyes with little tiny dots of dark turquoise in them. She is 5, 4'. She's a size 4. and she's ½ Japanese, ½ Chinese.

Mika- he has ebony black hair, milk chocolate eyes. He's 3, 8'. ½ Japanese, ½ Chinese.

Maro- he has black brown hair, ocean blue eyes. He's ¼ American. ¾ Japanese. He has a nice 6 pack drool basically his body is really nice. He's 6, 4'.

Nori- he has black hair, dark chocolate eyes. He has a nice 4 pack. And he's 5, 11 ½.

Sorry for keeping you, so on w/ the story.

Chapter 3

Captured

"Oh my god, my head," Kaori held her head as she sat up. All Kaori remembered was a demon, a white beam, and darkness, and Kagome. Wait where was she? Kaori slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a hut. "Where in the world am I and what happened?" Kaori said.

"Ye are in my hut," an old woman said as she walked in. The old woman walked over to the fire and put a pot of water over it.

"okay… then where the fuck am I?" Kaori asked getting very annoyed at the old woman. The old woman just smirked at her.

"Ye have the temper of Inuyasha," Kaori just stared at her, "Ye blacked out after the fight with the demon ye had. So Kagome and Inuyasha brought ye here." She answered the young girl. "now I have a question for ye," the old woman asked her.

"and…?" was all Kaori said.

"are ye from Kagome's time, child?" she asked Kaori. Kaori nodded but didn't know what the old woman meant by "Kagome's time". "oh, my name is Kaede. And what is ye name?" Kaede asked the young girl.

"what…oh, my name is Kaori," she answered Kaede. Kaori was still looking around; even though there isn't much to see. When the bamboo cover flew open and a boy with silver hair and dog ears walked in.

"well I see you finally decided to wake up. Kagome will finally calm down," the boy said as he pulled the bamboo curtain open and yelled, "Kagome, she's awake!" with that Kagome came running in with two people and a little boy following her; the little boy was holding a small cat.

. Kagome saw Kaori sitting there and ran to her; Kagome hugged Kaori so tight; Kaori thought Kagome would break her ribs.

"can't…breath…to...tight," Kaori said; gasping for breaths.

"Oh…sorry," Kagome said blushing while letting go of Kaori; sitting on her knees; Kagome looked at Kaori with worry in her eyes, after a moment; Kagome spoke up; "I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up." She said with tears.

"wait, what do you mean wouldn't wake up? How long was I out? A few hours?" Kaori asked. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at Kaori and her questions.

"try a few days, maybe even a week," Inuyasha grunted. Kagome shot a glance at Inuyasha; he shuted up after that, too scared that she would say the "word".

"A WEEK!" Kaori shouted, "OMG, MY BABY!" Kaori shot out of the bed and up standing when pain shot through her body, "Ahhh!" Kaori yelled falling back on the ground clutching her side. Kagome rushed over to her friend to help her.

"Inuyasha, help me!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha grunted and got up to help her with her friend. Kaori lifted her hand to see blood on it. She looked at her hand in horror, 'what happened?' she thought. Kaori suddenly felt arms come around her body and lifted her up. She looked up to see the boy named Inuyasha pick her up and carry her to the mat that she had laid on earlier. He set her down the walked to the corner he sat in before getting up.

"what happened to me?" Kaori asked the group around her. Kagome looked up in shock to hear what her friend had just said, then looked down to the floor again.

"you don't remember?" Kagome asked her. Kaori shook her head softly so pain wouldn't come. "you where attacked by a demon; you where hit by it and got slammed into a tree," Kaori looked up in horror at her friend.

Inuyasha shook her head then finished what Kagome had started, "you got hit by my wind scar when it missed the stupid demon; then like it never even hit you, you purified the shit out of the demon," He stated, laughing at the memory of the demon's face. Kaori looked at him in confusion. "don't look at me I don't know how you did it," Inuyasha said to the girl.

"Miss, I don't mean to interrupted, but what do u mean by your baby? And are you married?" a man asked that was sitting to close for comfort. Kagome and a young woman- that sat next to the man- stared in shock at him. "what I was just wondering," he said defensively. The woman sitting next to him lifted up an over large boomerang and hit the man yelling, "PERVERT!" the man just fell over holding his head.

"please excuse him," the woman said to Kaori.

"well you didn't answer the monk," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked back at him with the look of sheer evil. He shuted up.

"Before you answer that I want to introduce you to my friends," Kagome said to Kaori, "the girl over there is Songo; the boy sitting over there is Inuyasha; that pervert is Miroku, ignore that questions he asks you; and this is Shippo, he's a full fox demon, but he's kind. Inuyasha over there is a haft demon, and haft human." Kagome said nicely.

"and to answer you two perverts' question," she said looking at Miroku and Inuyasha, "her "baby" is her little brother; she is raising him; her parents died two years ago." Kagome said before Miroku could asked why. "Kaori don't worry about him; I told Maro that you were coming on a trip with my family and I; and no, Miroku she is not married, and no she wont bare you children," Kagome said to the monk. He just sighed and let his head fall.

_**With Sesshomaru:**_

"ma' lord, we've just gone past another village. Are we not looking for a mother for me anymore?" Rin asked her adoptive father.

"fool don't not ever question lord Sesshomaru," Jaken yelled at her.

"Jaken leave her alone," Sesshomaru told him. Jaken was stunned to hear his master say that to him; a loyal servant to him and he choose a human girl over him! "no Rin, I have already picked a mother for you," sesshomaru said still walking. Jaken knew exactly who he had chosen for Rin's new mother.

"lord Sesshomaru, you cant really be thinking about bringing that new girl; that purified that demon!" Jaken said scared, and also knowingly that the girl could kill all of them; well him and Rin, surly not lord Sesshomaru. But why bring her why not that other girl that inuyasha seemed to have feelings for? "she could surely kill us! Why not take that girl inuyasha is so close to?" Jaken asked.

"that girl will be able to protect Rin; I can feel the power she has. She has not learned how to summon it or how to control it. So she would be to scared to use it in fear of hurting other people. I don't want to have that girl inuyasha loves because she can not protect Rin, like that other girl." He said coldly.

"but she is human, why is she so special?" Jaken asked his master confused.

"Jaken I don't not think that girl knows what she is. This is why I pick her," Sesshomaru was confusing Jaken even more but before Jaken could reply; Sesshomaru was already gone.

"come on Rin, lets go find camp," Jaken turned towards the forest with Rin close behind.

The wind shifted directions as the sun came down. His hair waved in his face as Sesshomaru ran at full speed towards the village of his haft brother. He had to keep an eye on her. He had to find out where that girl got all that power; hell he had to get her name first. He was slowing down when he heard voices. "There are roomers that the first miko was finally reincarnated into a girl with green eyes. She is now traveling with that haft breed," the voce spat out at his companion. It was naraku's voice! He was talking to a man with long black hair that held a halberd sword. "I want you to go and find her and bring her to me Bankotsu; dead or alive. Alive preferably," Naraku ordered the man named Bankotsu. Sesshomaru jump out at had tokijin ready to fight Naraku, but before he could attack Naraku disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it," Sesshomaru said icily. He then turned around to the man behind him, "I have no time for you," Sesshomaru said and continued to run towards the village.

It was now early afternoon, when shouts where heard through the village that Kaori was wondering around. "INUYASHA I CAN'T BELIVE YOU STILL DON'T TRUST HER!" Kagome yelled at him. Kagome was pissed off be on all recognition. They had been at this all day. Arguing withier or not to send Kaori back to hers and Kagome's time. Earlier that day Kaori had found out that she was in feudal Japan. And she had also found out about Naraku and the Jewel shards; plus what Naraku did to everyone in the group. It was sad to hear what had happen to them all. "WHY DON'T YOU TRUST HER? EVERYONE ELSE DOES, WHY CAN'T YOU!" Kagome yelled again.

"I DO TRUST HER WENCH! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BRING ANOTHER PERSON ALONG!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kaori looked to her left to she a little fox demon and neko demon running to her.

"INUYAHS SHE COMING WITHER OR NOT YOU WANT HER TO. SHE COULD BE A LOT OF HELP!" Kagome yelled back at the dog demon. Inuyasha's face became even more serious.

"NO SHE IS NOT COMING! I WONT ALLOWE IT!" Inuyasha told Kagome in a no question ask tone, but like usual Kagome didn't take no for an answer. By then Kaori was sitting on a hill watching the clouds with Shippo and Kirara. Shippo told Kaori all about the beatings and "punishments" he got from Inuyasha. Also Shippo told Kaori about the subduing spell around Inuyasha's neck, and that only Kagome had the power to say sit to Inuyasha.

"WHY WONT YOU LET HER COME, YOU JACKASS!" Kagome yelled/ screaming at him now. Inuyasha now got very frustrated towards Kagome. Couldn't she remember that Kaori had a family to raise on the other side of the well.

"WELL STUPIED; DON'T YOU REMOMBER THAT KAORI HAS A FAMILY TO RAISE IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DAMN WELL!" he yelled back. Kagome had totally forgotten about Mika. Inuyasha was right, for once. Kagome didn't say anything but just walk to where Kaori was. Inuyasha knew that Kagome finally agreed with him, but he also knew that Kagome would find someway to have Kaori stay with them.

Kaori saw Kagome walk over to her, Shippo, and Kirara. "Shippo, take Kirara and go back to Kaede's hut; I wont to talk to Kaori alone. Inuyasha you can stop hiding now," Kagome said while trying to seem cheerful. Shippo nodded and walk towards the village; Kirara in tow. Inuyasha crawled out of the bushes he was hiding in and walk over to the two girls. "Kaori do you want to help us or go back to our time?" Kagome asked calmly.

"I don't know. Its not like I can forget about all this," Kaori answered, "I want to help, but what about Mika and my whole life. I just don't know what to do," Kaori started crying at the thought of not being able to help her friend. That's when Kagome thought of a brilliant idea; well she thought is was.

"Kaori I have an idea," Kagome said excitedly, "you could move into Maro and Nori's apartment so Mika could live with them and you could be here." Kaori looked at her friend with dread still on her face.

"But what will I tell the guys; what would be the reason I'm gone all the time?" Kaori was crying again.

"that's easy. We could tell them that you got a job 5 hours out of Tokyo and because that's to long to drive every morning, and you could tell them that your staying there every weekday; so you could help us every weekday and go back every weekend and they wouldn't suspect anything," Kagome said happily. By then the girls were now jumping up and down with the plan. Inuyasha just groaned at the idea that another girl was traveling with them and another girl to keep Kagome away from him. "Inuyasha we're going home, we'll be back in a week or so," Kagome said simply. Inuyasha was now mad at them.

"A WEEK TRY A DAY!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome just shrugged it off and kept walking towards the well. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, WENCH!" Inuyasha yell at the girls. Kagome just turned around with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Inuyasha," She said sweetly. He knew it was coming, so he braced himself for contact. "SIT!" Kagome yelled. And yet again Inuyasha was kissing his now life long friend, dirt.

In the shadows of the forest, a man just shook his head at the hanyou. "Inuyasha you will never learn?" the man said to himself quietly. Then disappeared into the shadows.

"mom I'm home and you'll never believe who found the well!" Kagome yelled to her mother. Kagome's mother came running into the living room.

"who found the well? What happened!" Kagome's mother said franticly.

"mom, calm down everything is fine," Kagome reassured her mother, "sit down and I'll explain everything, okay?" Kagome led her mother to the couch next to them. Kaori was still behind Kagome when her mother came in. "mother the day I left, Kaori came over to the house. She saw me go down the well, so thinking something had happened to me she went in after me. She accidentally fell in the well and some how she too could travel to the feudal era," Kagome told her mother. When Kagome was finished tell her mother the story her mother looked over to Kaori with excitement in her eyes.

"well Kaori I hope that you keep track of Kagome and your adventures, and tell me how it goes with Maro and Nori will you?" Kaori nodded then fallowed Kagome out the door to Kaori's apartment.

" Nori! Maro! Anyone here!" Kaori yelled in the doorway of the boy's apartment. Little foot steps were heard running towards them.

"sister! Your back!" Mika hollered with glee. Kaori bent down and pick her brother up.

"Mika do you remember Miss. Kagome?" Mika nodded and smiled at Kagome; Kagome smiled back at him. "Mika," Kaori said to get her brothers attention back, "Honey, where are the boys?" she asked him.

"god, your finally back from you trip. How was it?" Maro asked while walking towards them.

"fine. There's something I need to talk to you three about okay?" Kaori said. Maro nodded and hollered to Nori to come out there. Kaori was now out of the doorway, and went to put Mika on one of the bar stools. "guys when I was gone I got fired from my job," Kaori started out. When she had finished telling the boy's, their jaws were on the ground.

"okay you can move in with us, but you have to come home every weekend, okay?" Maro said. Kaori was overjoyed that they fell for it!

_**WEEK LATER:**_

"thank you guys so much for everything. I really mean it," Kaori said thankfully, "so see you guys this weekend." Kaori was about to leave their apartment when Nori spoke up

"why do you have a backpack with you instead of a suitcase, and why do you have food in their, with everything else?" Kaori was stunned, she never thought they would ask that.

"umm…," Kaori was thankfully interrupted by her brother running over to her.

"please sissy don't leave me; you said you would never leave me!" Mika said trying to hold back tears.

"oh sweetie, I'm not leaving you. I'll be back on the weekends honey don't worry okay?" Kaori said comforting her little sweetheart.

"you promise you'll comeback?" Mika said now crying. Kaori nodded. She then stood up and walk out the door to her "new job".

_**Kagome's house:**_

Kaori was running as fast as she could; she was late meting Kagome to go back to the feudal era. She was now running up the stairs to the shrine when a big smudged of red and silver came towards her. Kaori saw this and turned around and only got two steps when Inuyasha grabbed her and took her to Kagome's room. "put me down! Put me the fuck down you hairball! I said let me go damn it! Inuyasha if you don't put me down right now I swear to god that I will kill you!" Kaori screamed at him. With that Inuyasha dropped Kaori on the floor of Kagome's room. "goddamn it Inuyasha not that heard," Kaori complained getting out of her spot on the ground. Inuyasha just shrugged and sat Indian style on Kagome's bed. Kaori was about to explode on him for dropping her when Kagome walked in.

"I can see that you two are getting along nicely," she said sarcastically looking at the yelling position of Kaori. "well are we going or not?" Kagome asked the two. They both followed her downstairs. They said their goodbyes then headed to the well house. When they got there Kagome asked if Kaori was sure she really wanted to do this. Kaori nodded. Inuyasha gave up waiting for them so he jumped down the bone eater's well first.

Now with it just being them two Kaori asked Kagome a couple of questions, "Kagome, how long have you two been traveling together?"

Kagome flat out said, "almost two years."

"is he all way this way?" Kaori asked. Kagome nodded. Kaori then asked one last question. "do you love him?" Kagome was shock at the question, then started blushing furiously. "well do you?" Kaori said.

"y…ye…yes! yes I do love him!" Kagome spat out, "god that feels so good to get it of my chest." With that Kaori jumped down the well, leaving her friend thinking of what she had just said. A few seconds later Kagome realized that she had be left behind. She jumped down the well to ketch up with them. Kagome reached the other side only to be pick up by inuyasha.

"god, what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked.

"sorry, inuyasha. Can you put me down now?" Kagome asked.

"no, you'll take to long to walk," Inuyasha answered. Kagome just groaned as Inuyasha started to run to the village. When they got there, Kagome could see a side of Kaori she had never seen before, her anger.

"Miroku! I swear to god I'll kick you so heard that you'll never have kids!" Kaori yelled at the monk chasing him out of the hut. Inuyasha just laughed as he put Kagome down.

They walked into the hut to find Songo and Shippo laughing hysterically. "what did Miroku do now?" Kagome asked sitting down near her friends.

Shippo tried his best to calm down to answer Kagome's question. He finally got enough air too, "Miroku asked Kaori the "question". When he finished asking her she was madder the Songo and you combined when you two found out the Miroku asked that little girl."

"then why are you laughing Songo?" Kagome asked her.

Songo was now calmed down when she answered, "I know I would usually been pissed off at him too, but just to see his face when Kaori yelled his name was the funniest thing in the entire world." Songo and Shippo were now laughing heard again. About a few seconds later, you could hear a monk begging for his life and future children, after that you could heard a loud cry of pain outside. Kaori just walked back into the hut with a big smirk on her face.

"well he wont be asking that question for a long time." Kaori said in a satisfied tone sitting down near the fire. A few minutes later Miroku walked back into the hut, with a huge bump on his head.

Shippo leaned towards Inuyasha whispering to him, "I think she out did you biggest punch yet." He said feeling bad for the monk.

Just then screaming was heard coming from the village. The group jumped up and ran full speed towards the screaming only to see Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu standing there. "Well, well boy's I think we just found the girl we're looking for," Bankotsu said looking directly at Kaori. Kaori just stood there to frighten to move. Yes, they had told her about the band of seven and also how there was only three left. But why were they after her? What had she done already? "Suikotsu, Jakotsu take care of these losers, I'll take care of the girl," Bankotsu said while walking over to Kaori.

"Kagome, get Kaori and get out of here! You two find somewhere to hide! No arguments! Just do it!" Inuyasha yelled while pulling out Tetsusaiga. Kagome took hold of Kaori's wrist and started running away from Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, over here! I want to fight you, not your pathetic brothers!" Inuyasha at him. But Bankotsu simply ignored Inuyasha and started to run after the two girls.

"Kagome! Kaori! Get down!" Inuyasha order them. They listen to him and ducking out of his way, knowing what he was about to do. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled forcefully. Bankotsu blocked it with his banryuu. With that the girls took of running again.

"I don't have time for you, Inuyasha," Bankotsu yelled as he was rising into the sky to do his thunder attack. During the attack Suikotsu ran after Kaori and Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as Suikotsu threw Kagome against a tree. Kagome blacked out from the pain. Then Suikotsu grabbed Kaori by the back coiler of her shirt and slug her over his shoulder knocker out in the processes.

"Jakotsu lets go! Bankotsu will catch up! We have what we want, lets go!" Suikotsu yelled over the noise of the thunder plus trying to dodge the lightening. Jakotsu nodded and ran to Suikotsu as he ran into the forest.

Inuyasha had ran over to Kagome and picked her up. He was now trying to get her to safety. He knew his friends were behind him as he ran. Bankotsu came out of the sky seeing the Inu-group running to safety. He knew the only way the hanyou would do that if his love was hurt. Bankotsu turned his head to see his comrades run into the forest. Suikotsu had the girl over his shoulder. Bankotsu ran after the two.

Sorry it took so long to update my computer kept dying on me grumbles about technology being the greatest thing yet being the most frustrating I hope you liked it. As you can tell I had to change the title of this chapter. The other one didn't fit with it. Tell me it was confusing. So see yea. \m, l8ter ppl. And again I thank you girls/guys who reviewed, THANK U! THANK U!

_lady of the crimson night_


	4. Chapter 4:Captured again?

Disclaimer: Lalalala. "Hey do u own inuyasha?" "Why would you ask me that, because I don't own Inuyasha." Lalalala off skipping again.

o hey back so soon? J/k. I really hope you ppl liked the last chap. if you have any ?s or comments , you know wut to do. R&R!

lady of the darkness.

Chapter 4:

Captured again?

'God not again,' Kaori thought as she was rubbing her head, while sitting up. Kaori heard voices to her left. They sounded like the leader of the band of seven; well now band of

three, but anyways. Kaori opened her eyes little by little, to only see a face right in front of her. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Kaori screamed as she flew backwards (a/n u know anime style,). The man that had been in front of her was now laughing his head off. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY, YOU ASS!" Kaori yelled at the person. 'Is that a girl or a guy? Well it's wearing girl clothes but it looks like and acts like a man.' Kaori questioned her better judged meant.

"Hey wench, shut up; will ya?" the man order her. Kaori was speechless. She had just been kidnapped, then she was scared shitless, and now she was being yelled at! No way in hell!' Kaori thought. The man had just gotten up when Kaori's fear turned into anger.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? KIDNAPPING ME, THAN SCAREING ME, AND NOW YOU'RE YELLING AT ME! I DON'T THINK SO!" Kaori yelled at the man. The man turned around sharply towards her. He had anger in his eyes.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH!" the man yelled at Kaori. The man was now charging at Kaori. She just stood there waiting for impact when out of now where, Kaori felt arms around her waist and felt the person running away from the man. Kaori opened her eyes to find Bankotsu holding her. She had never realized how handsome he was. Bankotsu looked do at the beautiful woman in his arms, thinking; 'I don't think I will take her to Naraku. She is too beautiful for him.'

" Sorry about him," Bankotsu said, looking at the man that had just tried to attack her. Bankotsu set Kaori down on the ground, gently. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO TO HER, JAKOTSU?" Bankotsu yelled at his comrade. Jakotsu was frightened that his brother would surely kill him or something, Bankotsu was so mad.

"Sorry, Bankotsu, I won't do it ever again." Jakotsu apologized to his brother and Kaori.

"Good, now leave us!" Bankotsu order him. Jakotsu didn't say anything, but just turned around and went deeper into the forest. Bankotsu turned around to face Kaori; he had the dreamiest smile on his face as he walked over to her. " What is you name, ma' lady?" he asked her.

Kaori was still a little bit scared, but some reason she felt safe to answer him, "My name is Kaori. And you're Bankotsu: leader of the band of seven?" Kaori asked him. He just nodded as he sat down besides her. "Why did you take me?" Kaori asked him. Bankotsu looked at Kaori with dread in his eyes.

"I was order to; by Naraku. God I hate him so much. But I owe him you know." Kaori was shocked. He managed to answer her question and even thoughs she didn't even ask him. Bankotsu looked over at her with love in his eyes. "Are you going to take me to him?" Kaori asked. Bankotsu just shook his head no. Kaori was relived that he wasn't now, but would he do it sometime? "Are you ever going to?" Kaori asked again. Bankotsu just laughed at her.

"No I wouldn't; you're too beautiful for him. Anyway you worry too much," Bankotsu got up and walked towards two trees near them. "You guys can come out now," Bankotsu ordered his friends. Jakotsu and Suikotsu walked out from behind the two trees. 'Omg! They must have heard everything!' Kaori panicked in her mind.

Bankotsu looked over to Kaori then said nicely, "I think its time to hit the sack, don't you?". Kaori nodded at him. She was scared to death of Jakotsu and Suikotsu, but for some odd reason she felt that Bankotsu was her friend and friends wouldn't let anything happed to other friends. Would he?

Kaori brushed off the thoughts and laid down on the ground again, only to fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

_With Sesshomaru:_

He was still looking for her. He went to his brother's village, but her sent went past that into the forest. As he ran past his brother's sent, he could hear a woman crying about the girl. That made him even more worried for the girl's wellbeing, but he had no

idea why he was worried about a girl that he hadn't even met before. Sesshomaru just shrugged it off as he ran faster toward the girl's sent.

As Sesshomaru got closer to her, he could see smoke from a small fire and he could also hear voices. He knew all of the voices talking; one was the girl's and another was Bankotsu's.

He wanted to know what was going on so he hid behind a tree for about two hours before they had gone to sleep.

Sesshomaru got tired of waiting, so he went to wake the girl up. Sesshomaru walked over to the girl; she was so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. Wait way was he acting like this? He just pushed those feelings back down.

Sesshomaru was careful not to scratch her with his claws as he picked the girl up bridal style. He looked down at the girl in his hands as she opened her eyes slightly then closed them again. He knew that she was asleep by her steady breathing. Sesshomaru jumped into the trees and took off running across them, heading back to Rin and Jaken, with the girl.

It was an hour after Sesshomaru had taking Kaori when Bankotsu woke up to see she was gone. Bankotsu shot up from his place on the ground and ran over to wake up his comrades. "WAKE UP! KAORI IS GONE!" Bankotsu yelled while running into the forest.

"So when did he start calling her Kaori?" Jakotsu asked scratching his head.

"Don't know. Most likely when he started to like her." Suikotsu answered him, "I hope he knows that she doesn't like him that way?" Suikotsu said. Jakotsu just shrugged and ran of after Bankotsu; Suikotsu close behind.

Kaori woke up feeling that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes slowly only to see the sweetest face; as she could see an angle. Kaori sat up from her laying position to find that she was now in a cave. She saw the little girl run over to a man. The man had long silver hair; he was wearing the coolest hanori with a big fluffy thing over his shoulder.

Then all of it came back to her. She had been kidnapped by Bankotsu last night. Had she been kidnapped again? Great just what she needed.

"I see you woke up," the man's voice was cold but for some reason it was an inviting coldness. "Come over here, I need to talk to you," he said to her.

Kaori didn't ask questions and did what she was told. She walked quietly over near the fire. When she got close to him; Kaori could see how handsome he was. The man had a backwards crescent moon on his forehead and two purple marks on each cheek. After seeing this Kaori could tell this man was a demon, but yet again she didn't feel fear but safety around him, unlike that demon she killed.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Kaori. What is yours and what kind of demon are you?" Kaori asked him. Sesshomaru was shocked that this girl knew he was a demon.

"My name is Sesshomaru. And I am Inu-youkai," he answered Kaori. God that was a beautiful name. It fit her perfectly. Sesshomaru looked into Kaori's emerald eyes. He was shocked at how this girl made him feel! how could she do that to him? Sesshomaru just shook off the thoughts and shoved them further down.

"why did you kidnap me?" Kaori asked him, "and sense your Inu-youkai, does that make you Inuyasha's haft brother?"

"Yes that makes me his haft brother. I kidnapped you because I need a woman to care for Rin," he said simply not even taking her feeling into thought. Kaori looked over at the little girl playing with the little green imp. She couldn't believe it. She was just told that she was to become the mother to this little girl. Wait was that little girl his? If she is, does that mean he just asked her to marry him! Oh god this was way too much, and it was just Monday!

"WHAT!" Kaori screamed. Sesshomaru had jumped up at covered her mouth in a split second. Kaori struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was to strong. Plus every time she struggled he held her tighter.

"That was not a request or a question. But I am telling you will raise Rin as if she was our own child. I can't not be there every time she needs help, so you will protect her. I have seen you power. So I know you can protect her," Sesshomaru whispered into Kaori's ear. At hearing this she knew she would have no choose but to comply with him. Kaori stopped struggling with him. Sesshomaru knew he had won with the girl.

Just then Rin was running in with her arms wide open for a huge. Sesshomaru let go of Kaori, when she had came into the cave. He was walking over to his place by the fire when Rin jumped up and gave him the biggest huge she could give him. "Thank you, thank you, lord Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled with excitement. When Rin let go of him she ran over to Kaori and curtsied to her then asked, "Are you my new mommy!" Kaori saw the excitement in the child's eyes. Kaori could tell that something had happened to this little girl to make her so excited in getting a mom.

"Ye I am, angle. And may I ask what your name is, sweetness?" Kaori asked her like she would ask her brother.

"My name is Rin!" She giggled with glee and ran out of the cave again to go play with that imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaori got his attention with that, "I can't be her mother. I have a younger brother in my time," Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru just remembered that she was not from this time. He should have remembered by the strange clothes she wore. "why?" was all he said.

"well, because I have to raise him. Our parents died when I was 14 and I have to go back and visit him every weekend," Kaori finished telling him.

"do you come out of that same well, that the other girl comes out of?" He asked her. Kaori nodded at him. "then every weekend I will take you to that well and you can visit your brother, but only for two days," He stated, "or you can just bring your brother here and raise him with Rin." He told her. Kaori disagreed with him on that.

"I can not bring him here, it is too dangerous for him. Plus he would not understand time travel. So I will go with your first offer," Kaori replied to him. Sesshomaru nodded and went back to staring off into space like he always did.

"is there a hot spring around here?" Kaori asked Sesshomaru, bring him out of his mind.

"yes, but you will not go by yourself, Jaken will go with and so will Rin; she needs a bath too," Sesshomaru told her blankly. Kaori didn't mind Rin coming, but who was Jaken? Was his that little imp? If he was why did he have to come with her and Rin? Sesshomaru saw disbelief on her face, but not of Rin coming, but of Jaken coming.

"you have no choice, he will go or you're not going at all," Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

"fine!" Kaori yelled at him. She grabbed her bag-which she was amazed she still had with her-and marched out of the cave calling for Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru just smirked at the girl. She was different then the other demoness and humans he had crossed paths with. He knew he was feeling something for this human, but he hated humans. Why was she so different?

_**Inu-group:**_

Kagome was quite since Kaori was taken. Well if you don't count her crying all night. Inuyasha was worried that Kagome would become sadder if they didn't find Kaori soon. They had been traveling for a day and a haft now, looking for Kaori. He had found her sent a while ago and it was finally getting closer. "Kagome, don't worry okay? Everything is fine, Inuyasha has her sent and we're getting close, aren't we, Inuyasha?" Songo asked him. Inuyasha was about to help Songo cheer up Kagome, when he smelt him. Inuyasha started to growl at the sent knowing what would happen and it would just make Kagome sadder.

Kagome looked up and to the left of her as she sensed two jewel shards coming closer to them. She knew who it was.

Inuyasha was now growling as his hand went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga as a wind tunnel was coming fast at the group with two yelling voices after it, telling it to wait up.

When the dust cleared the group could see Koga. "What do you want you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled at the wolf prince. Koga just snorted as he walked to Kagome. "Hey leave her alone! She doesn't need you today or anytime; so leave her alone, flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled at him again.

Koga turned around to yell at him when Kagome finally spoke up. "Koga leave" was all she said before she turned around and started walking again. Koga was speechless. What was wrong with Kagome? She is usually nice to him.

"You heard her, shit head. Leave!" Inuyasha yelled with happiness in his voice. Koga was about to protest when Kagome turned around and yelled, "Koga, get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha was so happy that he just wanted to go and pick up Kagome and Kiss her passionately, wait when doesn't he want to do that? O well his was so happy! Koga got told! Haha.

"You heard her! Get!" Inuyasha told him. Koga just let his head fall as he ran back out of the clearing they were in. Inuyasha just wanted to do a little no make that big victory dance around the group.

It had now been a couple of hours since Koga got yelled at. Inuyasha was still happy about that. They were now setting up camp as the girls left to the hot spring near by, to take a bath. "Miroku if I catch you or Inuyasha, mostly you spying on us. Your ass is mine." Songo warned as they left. But of course the pervert had to go and make that into something perverted- what else-.

"Is that a promise, Songo?" He asked. Out of nowhere a giant boomerang came and hit Miroku square on the head.

"Will he ever learn?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his ramen.

_**With Sesshomaru & Kaori: **_

Kaori slept peacefully in the cave they had just moved to that day. Suddenly she felt someone shaking her awake. Hoping that it wasn't morning yet, Kaori opened her eyes a little. Only to see Rin right up to her face. "Mommy, I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" She asked hopefully. Rin had been calling her mommy since that night in the other cave, when Sesshomaru told her that she would become Rin's mother.

"Yes sweetie, you can," Kaori agreed opening her arms to let the little girl come into her warm arms. Kaori had to admit that being a surrogate mother for the little girl was a fun job to have. During the day Rin would do whatever she could to get her and Sesshomaru together. And during the night she would play with Rin and Jaken, and then cook something for them. Finally sending Rin to bed. It was like she was home with her littler sugar boy.

A couple of nights ago while Kaori was playing with Rin, she caught Sesshomaru looking at her with love in his eyes. Kaori thought she was just dreaming but she wasn't, he was looking right at her. Could this cold, emotionless demon who hated humans actually love a human girl that cared for this little girl? Who knew?

Rin snuggled into her new mommy's warm embrace. Over the days since Kaori came into the picture, it was like the old days when she had her real parents. But now, even if her real parents were dead Rin felt like she had everything back. A mommy and a daddy! But there was still something missing to her new family; actually two things. One: her mommy and daddy to love each other. Two: maybe a couple of siblings.

Rin knew it would take some time for these things to happen, but she also knew that with a little help from her the first thing would happen more quickly.

The sun shone right into Kaori's face as it rose above the clouds. When Kaori opened her eyes only to see Rin was not in her arms. She shot up and raced around the cave trying to find Rin. "What are you doing?" a cold voice said behind her. Kaori shot around to find Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"I'm looking for Rin. Have you seen her?" She asked worriedly. Sesshomaru looked out the cave entrance, when Rin came zooming in. she jumped into Kaori's arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" Rin squealed with glee as she held up a little pink jewel fragment. Kaori looked closely at the jewel, only recognizing it as a shikon jewel shard; she remembered because Kagome showed her the ones she had.

Kaori looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "We have to go find Kagome and the others and give this to them soon,"

_**Okay I really had fun making this chap. it was totally funny seeing my mom laughing hard at this chap. and tht is not ofen seen when it comes to her. I really hope tht u ppl liked it too. Sry to end it short, but I had to. I love cliff hangers, muhahahahaha! I'm so evil, sry.**_

_**lady of the darkness**_

**Coming soon: love her or hate her.**


	5. Chapter 5:Lover her or hate her?

Disclaimer: yea, yea, I kno! I don't own inuyasha. But I do own, Kaori, Maro, Nori and Mika! So there! Muhahaha. I win, loser!

I hope u liked the last chapter. Don't worry this one will have a lot more action. But just warring u I might not be good at fight scenes, so bare with me.

Chapter 5:

Love her or hate her?

"Please, Sesshomaru. We need to take this to Kagome," pleaded Kaori. Sesshomaru looked down in disbelief at what she was asking. "Don't look at me that way," Kaori said sternly, "anyway its Thursday, so that means a day tell I go back to my time. So we have to go back. And if their not there. I will go home and you can wait for them. And if I found out you didn't and took off with the jewel. Four words mister. Your ass is mine," she said threateningly to him not caring that he was a demon lord.

Jaken had listened to everything. That ungrateful human had ordered his master around! Jaken laughed at her. His knew that in mere moments that human was going to be new fertilizer for the grass. But his mouth dropped at his master's reply

"Fine, but we will only give them the jewel. And I will not travel with that half-breed for longer then two days, understand th…." Sesshomaru was cut off by a hand hitting him with such force, it actually hurt him. he looked down at her. Kaori's face was beat red with anger. But he didn't care, she had just hit him. how dare she. "why you little wench!" Sesshomaru yelled picking up Kaori with his right hand. But Kaori wasn't scared, she only slapped him again. He had enough with her. His throw Kaori into a tree. But he regretted it as soon as she left his hand.

_**Inu-group:**_

In the distance a hurtful scream was heard, fallowed by a loud thud; as if someone or something had hit a tree with great force. "Inuyasha? What was that?" Kagome asked with fear in her voice. He didn't need to know what. He knew what that was. His brother's sent was close and so was that girls sent. But mixed with her sent was the sent of blood and a lot of it. Inuyasha told Kagome to hold on as he took off towards his brother.

When the group arrived into the clearing they saw something they never thought they would ever see. Sesshomaru's body was hung over Kaori as he picked her up bridal style.

Kagome knew the moment she saw Sesshomaru over a girl's body; it was Kaori's! with that Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran towards Sesshomaru and Kaori.

In the sky, Kirara came diving down to the ground with Songo, Miroku, and Shippo on her back. Songo saw Kagome running towards Inuyasha's brother. Songo was wondering why Kagome was running to Sesshomaru, only to notice as she looked to see Kaori's bloody body laying motionless in his arms. Miroku and Shippo were also shocked at this; they knew he was cold hearted and hated humans. But the never thought he could be so mad to hurt or maybe even kill one!

"Put her down, Sesshomaru! Now!" Kagome screamed at him. But Sesshomaru just kept on walking towards the cave that they were staying at. "I said put her down, you cold heartless demon! Did you hear me? I said put down my friend!" Kagome screamed again. 'what did he do to her!' Kagome cried in her head.

That was it. She told him three times. And he didn't listen to her, now she was going to make him put her down! Kagome rushed full force at Sesshomaru, hoping to hit him heard. But He sensed her anger before she started running and jumped up into a tree.

Kagome didn't know what it hit her, but it hurt like hell. "Kagome are you asking for a death wish over this girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he helped Kagome up from the ground.

Sesshomaru was fed up with nonsense; all he wanted was to get Kaori into the cave to heal her wounds that he had inflected upon her. 'I just wish I didn't do that to her. I love her so much. WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT! I CANT LOVE A HUMAN! ANYWAY IF I WAS TO LOVE HER I JUST MET HER!' he cried into his head.

That's when the little voice that he knew all to well returned. The voice was his weak concuss; god he hated it. 'Ahhh, Sesshykeens. You know very well that you care for this human girl more then taking care of Rin' it said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NOT!" Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone down on the ground looked up at him in confusion. "Forget that. Now are you and your pathetic group coming into the cave with the girl and me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he jumped off the tree and ran strait into the cave.

"Of course we are! Inuyasha, guys lets go," Kagome said sternly. The group nodded and followed her into the cave.

_**IN THE CAVE:**_

Sesshomaru laid Kaori down as gently as he could onto the cold hard ground. She looked so beautiful to him; her lips were different then any other human or demoness he had ever seen, so plump and shaped like a heart. Her eyes were pools of the most emerald green he had ever seen and the dark turquoise made it even more seductive to him. Her hair was the darkest black in this world; he had never seen another girl or demoness that had this dark of hair before.

That's when he came to realization why he felt this way for her; she was different then anyone else. She was powerful; perfect for a mother and mate. She didn't care that he was a demon lord and she treated him like any other human man. She protected Rin; like Rin was her own pup. And the perfect thing she gave him was the knowledge that she wasn't scared of him and not afraid to speak her mind or do what she wanted to do around him. The one thing he loved the most of her was her confidence and trust she had in her self and him. He loved that the most.

As Sesshomaru thought this the Inu-group walked in. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting. Miroku was eyeing something of Songo's he liked to touch often. Shippo and Kirara walked behind the group listening on Kagome's and Inuyasha's fight. While Songo was eyeing Miroku annoyingly hoping the monk would try anything.

Then as the whole group entered, they all something that shocked them. The shock was mostly from Inuyasha. What their eyes saw, nobody would have guessed. Sesshomaru was leaning over Kaori's body with his head close to her's; his lips touching her's. he was kissing her.(a/n I hope my friend doesn't find out bout this. She loves sesshy and would kill me about this!).

When Sesshomaru broke the kiss, he saw Kaori's eyes on him. But no anger was in them; it was love. Kaori was blushing like crazy. But the blushing did not last long because she fell into an unconsciousness state again from the loss of blood.

Sesshomaru just sighed as he started to look at her wounds from the tree and him. "Well, well, well. It does seem that little sesshy keens does have a heart. And for a human no less!" Inuyasha teased his brother. Kagome just elbowed him in the side for ruining the moment. "Hey wench! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" as the word came out Inuyasha saw his best friend again, dirt. Shippo just cringed as Inuyasha hit the cave floor.

Kagome started to walk over to Sesshomaru with her first aid kit. "Sesshomaru let me take care of those wounds. Rin's is looking for you. She told me to tell you that another demon lord came looking for you. She is outside with Jaken," Kagome said while looking at her friend. Kaori's jeans had little rips all over them. Her the left sleeve on her shirt was torn. And there was a big tare across the stomach of the shirt. 'Jeezz! When I first came here, my clothes weren't that ripped. What has she been doing?' Kagome thought to her self. Again Kagome looked at Kaori's clothes. Kagome loved the shirt Kaori was wearing. The shirt was black with 'The Used' printed across the chest of the shirt. It hugged Kaori's curves snuggly. Kagome was so jealous when Kaori got it. They both loved the band. So it was perfect for them. To top it off they were both the same size in clothes.

Kaori's jeans were a dark denim color. They were a little too big in length for Kaori. But they lay just right on her hips. Kagome was so jealous. As Kagome banged Kaori's wounds, Sesshomaru came back into the cave with Jaken and Rin following him.

As if on cue Rin saw Kaori laying there and ran to help Kagome banged her sergeant mother. "Little brother I'm surprised you are not trying to battle me. Why is this?" Sesshomaru asked sitting by Kaori, Rin and Kagome.

Inuyasha just grumbled something about stupid mikos and demon brothers before answering. "She won't let me," Inuyasha said grudgingly.

"Your mate won't let you. I never thought you would start listing to her," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths were both open and they were both blushing like crazy.

To get on another subject Miroku asked what happen to Kaori. "I did it." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Why!" Kagome asked with her eyes so big two whole cookies could fit in them.

After she asked that Kaori started to sit up. "Because I slapped him," Kaori answered. Inuyasha and the group were shocked. 'This girl actually got the courage to slap my brother. Wonder why?' Inuyasha thought. "Why did you slap him?" Shippo asked her.

"Because he called Inuyasha a haft breed," Kaori told him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked her. 'This girl is the seconded one to be protective of me on that subject.

Kaori just looked down then back at Kagome. She looked her strait into the eyes; pleading her to explain. Kagome nodded at her friends pleading. "She slapped him mostly because she hates that word."

"Why," Shippo asked again. Kagome was not going to say anything, but everyone including Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"I don't know if Kaori would want me to go on?" Kagome asked her friend. Kaori nodded. "She doesn't like that word because she is one," Kagome stared. Everybody was shocked. Included Sesshomaru. "She is human, but she is not full Japanese. She is haft Japanese and haft Chinese. That's why?" Kagome explained more.

That's when Kaori took it from there. "I remember when I was 13; a woman from my moms office looked at me with such a look of hate it was heartbreaking. I later asked my mom why she looked at me like that. My mom began crying and told me because I was haft Chinese," Kaori's voice had sorrow in it as she continued "I didn't understand why everyone didn't like that. I asked my mom further. She answered because some people are raised badly and hate what they called a haft breed. After that night I hated myself for it. I didn't even talk for a couple of months. That's when my family and I moved from my old town into Tokyo. About four days later Kagome became my friend, she asked me why I didn't talk. And then I let all the those feelings out. From that day on Kagome was protective of me," Kaori finished.

'I guess that's why she doesn't care that I'm haft demon. I guess I have to thank Kaori later about that.' Inuyasha thought. Everyone was calm after that. Kaori hated the silence; she hated everyone feeling sorry for her. "Is anyone hungry," Kaori asked trying hard to get up with out pain shooting through her. "Ahhh!" Kaori cried as she fell, but she didn't hit the ground. She finally got the nerves to open her eyes only to see that Sesshomaru had her in his arms.

"You should lie back down; you're not strong enough to get up," Kagome said walking hastily over to her friend.

"But I have to go back to Mika in a day," Kaori protested trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grasped, but he didn't let up.

"Sorry Kaori, but if they saw you like this then they would ask questions and then soon find out about this," Kagome stated to her friend.

"But, but… I promised Mika I wouldn't leave him!" Kaori cried trying to hold back her tears. Sesshomaru felt so helpless seeing her crying. She really cared for her brother. 'Wait, I can help her,' Sesshomaru thought.

As he thought this he laid Kaori down on the ground and started to pull out Tensaiga. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and continued to pull out Tensaiga. God he hopes this worked.

Kaori had not known about his fang and was scared that he was going to kill her. 'God I knew this would happen if he found out about me being a haft breed' Kaori eyes now had even more tears in them. When all of the sunned a blue white light came off from Kaori. It surrounded her whole body; lifting her up into the air. Sesshomaru was wide eyed as were the others. But he was the most; his sword hadn't even touched her!

In about a few minutes the light was gone and Kaori was now being lowered to the ground. Before she hit, she felt big strong arms come around her. She looked up to see that Sesshomaru had her in his arms bridal style; the sword he had was now on the ground. When her head was turned looking at his sword Kaori felt hands lifting up her shirt. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kaori screamed as she wiped her head up looking a Sesshomaru.

"I was just checking your wounds to see if they are gone and they are. So we can take you to that well tomorrow," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kaori was excited that she would get to see her brother and friends once again. When everyone was watching the odd couple a big dark energy ball entered the cave. Everyone was thrown to the ground. When Kaori opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru's body lay protectively over her.

Kaori looked around to find everyone was one the ground, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already getting up. She saw Kagome and Songo and Miroku getting up as well. Shippo and Kirara were also getting up and so was Jaken but Rin laid there motionless. Kaori screamed as she ran to Rin. Sesshomaru looked back, the sight that he saw heartbreaking. Kaori was kneeling on her knees; Rin laying in her arms as Kaori tried to wake her up.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!" Inuyasha yelled to the group.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as she ran to him. Inuyasha shot his head around to see another energy ball coming towards him. He looked back to see Kagome running to him. Inuyasha just grunted as he was hit with the dark energy ball.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed running to him. That's when another dark ball came in. Songo got the blow of this one. Kaori looked around to see her friends being hit by these things. She knew they could take them but they were caught off guard by them. So they couldn't even move an inch to get out of the way. Another one hit Miroku while he was running to Songo. Then it was Shippo and Kirara getting hit by one energy ball.

Kaori looked down at her Rin as one was coming towards her. Kaori was waiting for the hit but it never came. When she opened her eyes once more only to see Sesshomaru slicing the dark ball in haft. He turned around asking if she was alright. Kaori nodded to his question. They stared into each others eyes, just then an even bigger dark energy ball came and hit Sesshomaru square in the back. This one was so big that is threw him into the cave wall. "SESSHOMARU!" Kaori yelled. When her head was turned an energy ball hit her and Rin. "AHHH!" She screamed as she was thrown off guard. When she hit the wall a figure walked in. the figure was a man; he was dressed in fine clothing. His hanori was a deep purple with black marks across it. The man's hair was the reddest you would have ever seen. But his eyes where the most terrifying things anybody has ever seen; they were the bloodiest red. They also had black in them too.

The man chuckled as he walked towards Kaori and Rin; she was holding on to Rin tighter every step he took towards them. "How do you like my attack?" he asked. His voice sent shivers up her back. "Thought so. Well my name is Suoh. I'm a dragon demon. (a/n he name means dragon.).

With that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already in their fighting positions. "Took you two long enough," Suoh laughed.

"Did Naraku send you!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Suoh nodded as he again caught the two demons of guard with his dark energy ball. Sending them flying into the cave wall. Kaori was now getting pissed off. He was hurting her friends! And now he was hurting her now sergeant family! I don't think so. Kaori could feel something rising in her body; it was the same felling she had when she killed that other demon.

Sesshomaru looked upped to see Kaori faint still holding Rin. 'God, I thought she could protect Rin, not faint when danger came' Sesshomaru thought getting back up.

Inuyasha was tired of this. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as beams of light flew through the air. But Suoh just blocked it with his sword. Inuyasha just let another one fly. Sesshomaru was now attacking Suoh from the air, when a cold voice came. "Stop! Let me take care of him," the voice ordered them. Sesshomaru turned around to find the source of the voice as did Inuyasha. They finally saw the source of the voice and order. It was Kaori!

Kaori was rising up from her spot on the ground. Kaori turned to Rin; who was now awake. She raised her hand toward Rin placing a purplish pinkish barrier around her. "Shippo! Kirara! Kagome and the rest get into the barrier. Including you two," she ordered. Everyone nodded their head and headed into the barrier except the two brothers.

Sesshomaru looked into Kaori's eyes that were now a blackish blue color. It was like she was there but not concisely. "You two can stay out, but just don't get in my way. Got it?" She told them.

Suoh just stood there laughing his head off at this human girl. She thought she could actually kill him? Fool! He would show her not to mess with a powerful demon like him. Once everybody except the two dog demons were in the barrier Kaori walked into the middle of the cave and shut her eyes. Her head was down facing the floor. 'What in the hell was she doing?' Inuyasha thought confused.

Then all of the sudden she shot her hand out above her head. There were little black and white lights swarming around her hand. Then out of now where a sword pops into her hand. Kaori then shot her head up and opened her eyes staring right into the demon's eyes full of hate. Kaori charged at Suoh with all the fiery in her, raising her sword to strike the dragon demon. But Suoh was quicker then Kaori; moving to the side. Kaori saw this and sung her sword to the left where Suoh had moved to. Striking him in the side; Kaori smirked at this.

Suoh put his hand to his wound only to see blood. "WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH!" he yelled. He threw four energy balls at Kaori. Kaori dodged them skillfully. She had enough of this fight. Jumping up into the air as Suoh threw another four energy balls at her; Kaori side kicked Suoh, sending him into the cave wall.

The two brothers stood there with they're jaws on the ground. Normally Sesshomaru would not have done this. But this human girl was kicking this upper level demon's- like him self- ass.

Suoh was getting tired quickly from all of Kaori's attacks. Man, she was quick and smooth with her every move. He now threw all the energy balls he could muster at the girl.

Kaori saw the energy balls coming towards her. She jumped into the middle of the cluster spinning skillfully in a 360 circle. Bring her sword into her spin; Kaori reached Suoh. Kaori lifted her sword into the air; bringing it down, cutting his arm off in the process.

"AHHHH!" Suoh screamed as he shot his right arm over his wound. Blood was gushing fast and freely from it even though his hand covered it. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled at Kaori. She just shrugged. That's when he made a move he will forever regret. Suoh lunched a huge dark energy ball towards the barrier that held Kaori's friends.

Kaori shot her head in the direction of that the energy ball was flying. Inuyasha saw this. Thinking it was going t break the barrier, he ran towards pulling Tetsusaiga into the air ready to cut it in haft. But Kaori beat him the punch. Slicing it clean in haft. Inuyasha stood there staring at her speechless. Kaori turned around facing Suoh. "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! THEN TRIED TO HURT MY DEMON! AND YOU THEN TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY DAUGHTER! YOU SHELL DIE!" Kaori screamed at him.

Suoh shot another dark ball at Kaori but she dodged it with flying colors. Kaori was pissed off. "YOU WEAK HUMAN CAN NOT KILL SOMEONE AS POWERFUL AS ME. IT WILL BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Suoh cried with terror in his voice.

She had enough with him. Kaori raised her sword above her head once more then screamed "BLACK WISH!" when she finished saying that a huge bolt of black energy flew from her sword; it came so fast Suoh had no time to react. It hit Suoh hard killing him instantly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood there looking at the blast that had just come from that sword. The rest of the group sat there shell shocked at what had just happened. Kaori turned to face the group, putting her sword back into its sheath. Its sheath had jewels all around it. But there was one that caught everyone's eye. The jewel was a sapphire; the blue was the darkest blue anyone had ever seen.

Kaori laid the sword down on the ground and walked to Rin. Rin had no idea what was going on and what had happened to her mommy. Lifting the barrier around the group, Kaori bent down and picked up Rin in her arms. "Are you all right?" She asked her. Rin nodded. "Good. Is everyone else alright?" Kaori asked them. Everyone nodded.

Kaori put Rin back on the ground. She then walked over to the two brothers. Standing in front of Sesshomaru she blinked her eyes a couple of times letting them return to their original color. "Well how was that for protecting?" She asked.

"That was amazing!" Shippo yelled as he jumped up on Kaori's shoulder. "Wasn't it Inuyasha?"

"Sure, I guess it was for a beginner," Inuyasha said grudgingly through his teeth. Inuyasha just folded his arms and walked to Kagome.

"Where did you get that sword and where did you learn how to do that?" Shippo asked Kaori.

"I have no clue. I just hated him for hurting my friends. Then I felt the anger turn into power. Then all of the sudden I fainted. When I woke up, I knew exactly what to do. It was so cool but yet so strong and weird." Kaori answered.

Bet you ppl anything that you didn't think tht would happen, did ya? I hope tht fight seen was kool and good. Please R&R. lyl if you do, j/k kidding. P.S. tell me if I did okay w/ the fight seen. Please. And don't forget to push tht lil' purple button at the bottom. Come on u know u want to. Just click it and type thts all. Come on push it.

Yay! U pushed it. Good for u! okay any way I hope to update soon. See yea then.

lady of the crimson night

Coming soon: _the power with in_


	6. Chapter 6:Dark and light

**Disclaimer: man I wish I owned them, but alas I _dont not own inuyasha_**

Hey guys! Back so soon? Right on, good choice. Again I have changed the title of this chapter. Yes; I am going to use tht title but not on this one. I really hope u like the 5th chapter. Thanks for R&Ring thank u soo much. This chapter is going to have _a lot_more fluff in it. And some fighting.

Hope you like **Lady of the crimson night**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Dark and light**_

Embers jumped from the flames in the fire as Kaori raised her head to face the moon. It was now the new moon and Inuyasha was in his human form. It had been a day since the encounter with Naraku's last incarnation, Suoh.

After hours of begging Sesshomaru to let her go home, he finally let up. But he said she would not travel with out him. Inuyasha was pissed off that Sesshomaru was traveling with them, but Kagome finally convinced him over an argument and fourteen 'sit' commands. Kaori still felt really bad for him about that, but who really cared? The wind was blowing hard that night; Kaori pulled her hands over her arms to try and keep warm, that's when it happened. She felt strong arms come around her. Kaori looked to find the source of the arms, only to find Sesshomaru placin51g her in his lap. His arms came around her body, pulling her closer to his body. Kaori began to blush at the closeness of them, but soon stopped when she felt two pairs of eyes on her. Kaori looked around the camp only to find Inuyasha and Kagome staring at them. Kagome had a lost look on her face as she turned her head to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face also had a strange look on it, but it was mixed with lost feelings, new feelings and confusion.

"What are you looking at little brother?" Sesshomaru spat out. Inuyasha's face soon turned into anger at his brother's words.

Kagome and Kaori knew this would soon lead to a fight, and then lead to awkward silence the rest of the trip to the well. So the girls did the first thing that came to their minds. Kagome shot out her hand and covered Inuyasha's mouth before he could speak. Kaori did the total opposite.

Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths had dropped. Sesshomaru sat there frozen. Kaori had turned around in Sesshomaru's lap and quickly put her lips to his. After about a minute of shock; Sesshomaru kissed Kaori back with passion. His arms went around her body. He felt her soft hair; oh god he loved it.

Kaori's mind started to race when Sesshomaru kissed he back. 'OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT'S HAPPENING! IS HE KISSING ME BACK! IF HIS IS, RIGH ON!' she thought.

When the two finally broke for air, Inuyasha jumped in to ruin the moment. "WHAT THE HELL, SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome groaned as her hand slapped her head.

Kaori felt a hand grab her arm and pull her away from the two fighting brothers. "Inuyasha, the girls and I are going to the hot spring. See yeah," Kagome told him as the three girls walked to the hot spring.

The two brothers shot their heads in the direction that the girls walked in. "They need protection. I'm going to get Kaori," Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"I wouldn't if I were you," a voice said behind Sesshomaru. He shot his head to the monk. Miroku still had his eyes closed, but he had a dead serious face on. "If you do go; you'll probably arrive back here dead or have a big bump on your head. Your choice," Miroku stated as he fell back asleep. Sesshomaru grunted as he sat back down on the ground. "Good choice." Miroku said as snores filled the air.

"Stupid monk." Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath as he looked toward the stars.

_**Hot spring:**_

Steam rolled off the water as Kaori sat down lazily in the water. "Oh my god, this water feels so good," Kaori muttered slowly as her muscles relaxed. Two other grumbles were heard as the girls sat there soaking in the water.

After a couple of minutes of silence Kagome finally broke it. "Kaori?"

"Yeah," Kaori answered

"Do you like Sesshomaru?" Kagome shot out.

Kaori chocked on some water she had in her mouth before she answered. "What cough do you mean? cough" Kaori asked stunned by the question.

"Kaori Kumi Tomo, you know exactly what I mean. And yet again I asked do you like Sesshomaru?" Kagome said getting annoyed with Kaori.

Kaori started to blush and sink deeper into the hot spring. "I KNEW IT!" Kagome cried to her friend. Just then Sesshomaru jumped out of the trees with Inuyasha closed behind (a/n not really close because of the human thingy but still). "AHHHHHH!" screamed the three girls as they saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha coming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kaori screamed at the same time Sango (a/n I kind of found out tht I was spelling it wrong, so I fixed it. Sry) was reaching for her hiraikotsu.

While Kagome said "INUYASHA, SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Inuyasha again met his best friend, dirt.

Kaori had no chance to get her clothes, as Sesshomaru jumped into the water and pick up Kaori bridal style and carried her into the forest, while grabbing her torn clothes. "SESSHOMAU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN OR AT LEAST LET ME GET MY CLOTHES ON!" Kaori screamed at him. Sesshomaru just ignored her as he kept on running. "GOD DAMN IT SESSHOMARU! PUT ME DOWN!" Kaori's voices came barreling out of the forest.

_**In forest:**_

After about five minutes of running in the forest, Sesshomaru finally stopped. 'Finally!' Kaori thought. Kaori looked around at their surroundings. They were still in the forest, but it was a new part of it. There were four beautiful sakura trees around them. Plus to add to it, next to Kaori there was a pond so clear that it could be passed off as glass.

Kaori felt Sesshomaru's arms leave her body and let her gracefully fall to the ground. "Here put this on," Sesshomaru said throwing her his kimono top. Kaori started to blushing noticing that she was still naked in front of him. Kaori grabbed the top and placed it on her tiny body. Her black hair shown in the moon's light as it flew across the kimono top. Then she finally noticed it. The tone that he had used with her; was not his usually tone. But this on was gentler, still cold. It had kindness in it, yet still it was cold.

When Kaori looked up to Sesshomaru she noticed that her was walking closer to her. She didn't know what to do as he came closer. Finally after backing up some, Kaori's body hit a sakura tree.

Sesshomaru finally stopped walking when his body was right against her's. Her skin was still soft from the heat of the spring. Her hair was still dripping wet. That's when it consumed him; the need to touch her. The need to love her, the need to kiss her. So he did. His lips softly touch Kaori's lips.

It began soft, but when she kissed him back it turned more intense and more passion went into it.

Sesshomaru's lips fell from her lips to her neck, slowly moving downward. Kaori let out a soft moan as Sesshomaru's lips reached the top of her chest. Sesshomaru's hands came onto Kaori's body slowly moving downward and upward.

Before it got any further there was rustling in the bushes. Sesshomaru shot up his head only to growl at him. Lifting his head higher and pulling Kaori behind him, Sesshomaru yelled, "Inuyasha, get out now!" After about a minute there was a red, sliver, green, white and black flash jump into the trees in the direction of the camp.

"Kagome is so dead," Kaori said harshly. Sesshomaru seeped Kaori into his big strong arms and took off towards the camp. But unknown to them a very jealous and angry demoness was watching in the darkness planning to get her revenge on those two. She turned away, while pulling something white out of her hair. Thing she had grown in size as she took off in the air.

_**Back at camp:**_

"KAGOME!" Kaori yelled as she dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru just glared at his brother as he sat down near the fire. Kagome looked up to Kaori; she jumped up and started to run towards the forest. But Kaori was faster. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!" Kagome grimaced fallowing her friend.

"What happened?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha grew a smirk on his face ready to answer.

"Oh nothing, except Kagome and I caught Sesshomaru and Kao…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish the sentence as her brother tackled him. "Oaf!" that was all Inuyasha got out. The other three sitting there were shocked at this. This was way and I mean way out of character for Sesshomaru.

Miroku leaned over to Sango's ear whispering, "Jeez, something big must have happened between Kaori and him." Sango nodded and continued watching the two brothers.

_**With the girls:**_

Kaori stopped and turned around to face Kagome. Kagome was startled to see Kaori's face. Kaori's face had happy written all over it. Kagome was now beyond confused. "What?" Kaori asked.

Kagome shot out of her daze. "Huh? Oh nothing, except I thought you were going to kill me for spying," Kagome stated.

"That reminds me," Kaori said jokingly as she jumped at her friend.

"AHHHH!" Kagome cried as she landed on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kaori yelled as she started to tickle Kagome.

"Omg! laugh get…giggle off…laugh/giggle of…breath me!laugh" Kagome finally got out.

"Fine, fine. I'll let it go this time," Kaori said laughingly letting her friend up. Kagome gave Kaori a joking glare at her friend as she got up from the ground.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked.

"That should be obvious," Kaori grunted. Kagome was again confused. "Okay fine I'll tell you,"

"Remember what happened between Sesshomaru and me?" Kaori said excitedly.

Kagome said giggling, "I KNOW! YOU TWO MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE!" Kaori giggled with her.

"Do you think he really likes me!" Kaori questioned at the same time she was excited at the answer.

"WELL DUH!" Kagome giggled more as her and Kaori started to jump up and down.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha called out, "YOU KNOW I'M STILL HUMAN!"

"Let's go," Kaori said as she and Kagome started off towards Inuyasha.

_**That night:**_

Inuyasha looked around the camp. Everyone was asleep. Sesshomaru left earlier that night after Kaori and Rin fell asleep to take care of some business. Miroku was sitting up against a tree sleeping. Sango surprisingly had her head on Miroku's knee. Kagome was holding Shippo in her arms. Kirara lay next to Sango. Kaori lay close to Kagome and Shippo; Rin snuggled in her "mommy's" arms.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered to Kaori's sword. He eyed it curiously. He stilled wondered how she could welded something so powerful. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the sword. He lifted up and unsheathed it. And strange feeling surged through his body. He had never in his life felt so much power. That's when he smelled them. Inuyasha shot his nose in the air as he sniffed it.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha's voiced wandered as he raced farther in the forest. Kaori was awake the whole time. 'I wonder who Kikyo is.' Kaori thought as she to took of farther in the forest too.

_**With the bitch Kikyo:**_

When Inuyasha arrived to where Kikyo was he slowed to a stop. "Kikyo," Inuyasha's voice was stern with her.

Kikyo turned to look at him; love in her eyes. "Are you ready to come to hell with me, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo I thought I already told you this?" Inuyasha started. "I choose Kagome. I don't love you and I will never go to hell with you." Inuyasha finished.

Kikyo looked down then back up to Inuyasha. "I know I just thought you would change your mind and stay with me instead of my copy," Kikyo said coldly.

"No I will never leave her!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "I also remember telling you to stay away from us unless it's important!" he said sternly again.

"Oh but it is," Kikyo paused, "my soul collectors told me that there is a new girl traveling with you, am I correct?" Inuyasha nodded. "I read this girl's aura; she is a reincarnation." "She is the reincarnation of the first miko. The pure one; Sada." Kikyo stated. Inuyasha's eye widened. Kikyo went on, "as you know there are two types of mikos; one is pure and light, the other is tainted and dark. Well the first miko had accesses to both sides and power. Making her the most powerful miko."

"But I thought that Priestess Midoriko was the most powerful miko?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Let me finish. No she wasn't the most powerful, but people thought she was. She was really the second powerful one. But as time went on people forgot about Priestess Sada, as did time." Kikyo further went on, "Sada had the power of light and darkness. But she was only 16 at the time so to keep her power in line she made a jewel. Also a sword. You, your self have already seen the sword; it is called the sword of inochi (a/n means life if u didn't kno tht). It only held some of her powers light and dark. But the jewel held the rest. She named the jewel; the jewel of unmei (a/n means fate or destiny. In my story it means destiny.). Sada barley ever used it, because it used so much of her energy she was weak of hours, even days. If she used enough she could die."

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo held up a finger to silence him. "Before I tell u this I must tell you this. Sada at being a miko was also a hime (a/n princess). She carried burdens no one could ever know. Now I will tell you what happened to her. Sada was in a battle; trying to send a powerful demon to the underworld. She fought effortlessly. But he never gave up. Soon with out hope Sada turned to the jewel. She used so much power it killed her in the process. But before doing so Sada cursed or gifted which ever way you look at it. Passed her powers on to chosen girls or women. But so no one would have to carry the burden of both sides she split the powers up. Hens Dark and light mikos." Kikyo took a breath, "in the end it killed her and the demon, plus sent every demon and impure humans to hell in a 5 mile distance. The jewel was left, found by a young girl. As the girl touch it, the jewel disappeared. Nobody knew what ever came of it or her sword." "After of hundreds of years Priestess Midoriko came to be, some people that still held the legend of Sada thought that Midoriko was her reincarnation, but as I had told you she was not," Kikyo paused looking deep in thought, "Midoriko found out that before Sada died she split her powers up. She also vowed to be reincarnated and take back her curse if the future mikos lost control of the powers or if the world yet again was in devastation." Inuyasha was about to speak when someone came out of the bushes. The two turned only to see Kaori having her sword drawn.

"Kaori what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned her. Kaori looked up at Kikyo.

"Where did the jewel go?" she asked her.

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea, you find it girl." That didn't sit well with Kaori.

"Don't talk to me like I'm that young girl," Kaori's eyes turned a dark blue color. "I am Priestess Sada. Now bow and tell me where my jewel is?"

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's eyes widen in disbelief. "Ma' lady I do not know where it is," Kikyo said, "why have you come back after all these years. Surly us priestess' are not that troubled?"

"That is not why I have come. The world needs my help; a demon called Naraku is here. As I know Inuyasha and you know about him. I have come on my own free will to help you defeat him. Now rise." Kikyo stood up, "I also ask you, Inuyasha and your group to help this girl to learn her powers and you must find the jewel of unmei before it is too late, now I must leave you." With that Kaori fell to the ground.

"Kikyo, leave. I thank you for your help. But I don't not love you and never will again." Inuyasha walked over to Kaori and picked her up bridal style and walked back to his camp.

Kikyo stood there for sometime before leaving also.

_**Camp:**_

Kagome had woken up when Inuyasha had came back. He had told her everything except to part where he had chosen. Kagome was happy that he didn't love Kikyo anymore but was scared for her friend. "What are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. From the dark Sesshomaru came forth madder then hell.

"Little brother, why is your sent all over Kaori!" Inuyasha jerked his head around to face his brother.

Kagome didn't want a fight to break out. "Sesshomaru calm down let me explain." Kagome explained everything to him. When kagome was finished the sun had already came up and inuyasha was back in his hanyou form.

Sesshomaru looked over at your sleeping form with helplessness in his eyes. He loved you some much and he had only known you for a week! And her you were need help but he couldn't give it to. "I'm taking her back," Sesshomaru said coldly as he picked you up walking in the direction of the well.

"But you can't pass through it," Kagome stated. Sesshomaru reached in his top and took out the shikon shard. Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked.

"How did you get that?" Inuyasha asked him coldly.

"Rin found it," He answered coldly walking away. Kagome jumped up and started to run after him.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome turned around to looked at him.

"I'm going home. If Sesshomaru goes there. There's going to havoc. Now are you coming our not?" Kagome turned back around and started to run.

"Shippo wake up!" Shippo sat up quickly "Kagome and I are going to her time. Tell the others." With that Inuyasha took off following Kagome.

_**Kagome's and Kaori's time:**_

Kaori woke up to the feeling of 5 hundred years passing her by. Sesshomaru looked down to Kaori's small body that was wrapped in his arms. Soon the pinkish purplish light began to disappear. Sesshomaru looked up to see a ceiling covering them.

Before Sesshomaru moved someone or something bumped into him. "What the hell!" Sesshomaru cursed.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru," a woman's voiced said. It was the voice of Inuyasha's love.

"Huh." Sesshomaru responded as he jumped out of the well. Soon fallowed by his brother and the girl.

Hey, hoped u liked it. Oh and sorry about the bitch Kikyo thingy. But I really don't like her. So if u like her. Please don't stop read because of tht. If any thing was confusing about the Reincarnation thing. Review and state your ?s . See yea.

**_ Lady of the crimson night_**


	7. Chapter 7:A brand new world

Disclaimer: ppl. Can't u get it? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. But I do own, Kaori, Mika, Maro and Nori. Plus miko Sada, the sword of life and the jewel of destiny. Now can we move on?

Hey nobody has been reviewing. Please people please review! Please! I need to no if ppl are reading my story! And I need to know if it's good or not. Please review. I'm begging u ppl and I dont beg often. SO PLEASE REVIEW. Anyways I hope u like ch. 6.

Chapter 7:

A brand new world:

When Sesshomaru landed on the ground, his brother went right over him. He looked towards the girl called Kagome as she opened the door. As she opened the door Sesshomaru got a wif of Kaori and Kagome's world. And oh boy did it smell gross. Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose trying to prevent the smells to get in but it proved powerless.

The two in front of him started to walk out with out him. Sesshomaru stood there but then soon fallowed them. Only to see the forest that they had been in a couple of minutes earlier was now not there. Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru looking bewildered at the city he was now in. she walked to Sesshomaru. "Do you like it?" he nodded his head 'no'. "I know it probably smells bad," Kagome heard a grunt behind her, she ignored as she continued to talk. "Sesshomaru, this is my time. 500 years in the future," Sesshomaru looked down at her a little shocked, "this is what we call a city. We are still in Japan but well you know in the future, this is my home," Kagome pointed towards a large house behind them, "come on." Kagome said as she turned around and started to walk to the house. Sesshomaru soon fallowed when Inuyasha yelled at him, but of course his only listened to him so he wouldn't yell more and wake up Kaoricough; liar; coughlol.

The house as the girl called it was not as big as his home but bigger then most huts. Kagome slide the door opened and walked in, Inuyasha fallowing her. Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru still standing there, she went back to the youkai and grabbed his upper arm and dragged him with her into her home. Inuyasha growled at the sight but Kagome just shot him a 'shut up or you know what's coming' look, Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath and fallowed Kagome to the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm home and I got a surprise for you!" Kagome called out. Mrs. Higurashi walked around the corner with her head down, but when she looked up she was startled by the taller man that looked a lot like Inuyasha. Kagome saw the shock on her mother's face and quickly started to explain. "Mom, remember Inuyasha and I telling you that Inuyasha had a brother?" her mother nodded still shocked, "well, here he is!" Kagome said a little bubbly pointed to Sesshomaru.

Mrs. Higurashi knew it was to complicate to get a full story now, so she just nodded at her daughter's shot answer. "Oh and mom, do you have any **normal** clothes for these too?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes I do. Fallow me. Oh and Kagome after this can I have a full explanation, this is kind of confusing" Kagome's mom laughed nervously while walking down to a closet. "Is Inuyasha's brother the same size as him?" she asked. Kagome looked Sesshomaru up and, same with Inuyasha. Sizing them both up.

"About." Was all Kagome answered

Her mother nodded and shortly cam back in with two pairs of dark but a little faded jeans. And two shirts. Her mother handed one pair of jeans to Inuyasha, fallowed by a short shelved shirt. The shit was a dark navy blue. It had read writing on it, with a design on it too. The design was an F with a fox head in the middle and on the other side of the fox head it had an X. It was red with a bold gray outlining. The words were under it. It said 'sports technology' in red writing.

She then turned to Sesshomaru and handed him the other pair of jeans; you could tell these were a little longer then Inuyasha's. Fallowed by a plan blue teal shit. She also handed both the brothers two black belt. On was a little longer; that one was Sesshomaru's. And the other one Inuyasha's. "Here go put these on in Souta's room, and Souta will help you both. Souta! Help these two with clothes!" Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!" Came a muffled answer from upstairs. Kagome's mom looked down at the person in Sesshomaru arms; she couldn't believe she didn't notice her before. The she finally realized it was Kaori!

"Omg! Kagome is that Kaori!" Kagome nodded, "Fallow me!" Kagome's mother quickly walked into the living room with the other three fallowing her. "Set her down here, gently." She said in a worried tone. Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori, then a Kagome to find an answer. Kagome nodded for him to lay Kaori down. Sesshomaru laid Kaori gently down on the couch. "Good. Now you two go upstairs to get dressed and don't worry about Kaori; she will be fine." She said reassuringly. Kagome took the two youkai upstairs, but soon came back down.

"Mom, don't worry about Kaori she is just a little tired," Kagome told her mom.

"Kagome now would be a great time to explain things to me." Kagome's mother said. Kagome nodded. Kagome walked to a chair and soon started to tell her mother about the last week and how they found out about Kaori also being a reincarnation and miko. "So mom don't worry about it. After those two are finished getting dressed, we're going to Kaori's apartment." Kagome finished tell her mom. Her mother nodded. At that moment the boys came down.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The pants he wore where a nice fit. But the shirt was an even nicer fit; it hugged him nicely, showing off his muscles. Kagome couldn't believe how hot he looked in them; well actually she could, but still. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and how she looked at his brother. He got tried at how they would deny loving each other even though it was obvious to everyone else.

Sesshomaru walked to Kaori; who was still unconscious and picked you up. "You said we were going somewhere." He said to Kagome in a cold tone. Inuyasha shot his brother a looked before walking over to Kagome.

"Yeah, you did. Let's go." Inuyasha said grabbing the hat Kagome's mother gave him. Kagome nodded, while getting up and walking to the door. The boys soon fallowed.

_**Outside:**_

The walk to Kaori's apartment was a long and quiet, but that was all ruined when Kagome's friends came (including Hojo --.) "Hey Kagome! You felling well?" Hojo yelled out running to her. Inuyasha turned around and started to growl at Hojo. Kagome just gabbed him in the stomach a little bit.

"Yes I am. Where are the others?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, there coming. They just got side tracked by a store, somewhere up there. And I see you have company." Hojo said.

Kagome nodded. "This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend," _'oh god did I just say that? Inuyasha is going to think I'm a freak now! Good going Kagome!' _Kagome thought. '_Did she just say that? yes there is hope that she might feel the same way! _Inuyasha thought smiling.

Hojo's smile faded a little bit hearing that. "And this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother." Kagome finished.

Hojo looked at the tall youkai in front of him. '_What is he holding? No wait a minute that's, that's!' _"Kagome who is that in his arms?" Hojo asked her. Kagome shot around remembering Kaori in her state. '_Oh god, how am I going to explain this!' _Kagome thought.

"Umm…that's Kaori. She was kinda tired so…," Kagome was kind of stumped in tell she got a great idea! "So Kaori's **boyfriend**, Sesshomaru offered to carry her so she could sleep." Hojo nodded still not truly convinced.

"Hey Kagome wait up will ya!" Eri called out running towards the little group. Inuyasha groaned as he saw the three annoying and loud girls, kagome called friends, coming towards them. Kagome gave another treating look to inuyasha.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called out waving her hand in the air. The three girls soon stopped at the group. But soon saw two people that they had never seen before. But one did look familiar. But Yuka guessed that the one wearing the hat was Kagome's jealous boyfriend, because he was giving the most hateful and treating looks at Hojo. Like he just wanted to rip Hojo into a million pieces. "Hey Kagome is that your jealous, cheating boyfriend?" Yuka asked. Inuyasha upon hearing the question stopped growling at hobo, to give Kagome a confused and hurt look.

"Umm…I...I…" Kagome was stunned. She glanced towards inuyasha who had the most hurtful look in his eyes. "Yeah he's my boyfriend. Yeah he can be jealous sometimes and yeah he cheated on me a couple of times, but I still **love **him." yep she said it. She loved inuyasha. And she just blurted it out there right in front of him. '_Oh god. What just happened? I just said I loved inuyasha! Yeah I do love him, but he going to think I'm stupid and leave me forever!'_

Inuyasha was shocked at what Kagome had just said. '_Did she just say she loved me! Yes! There's hope!' _Inuyasha looked over at kagome. She was shaking. He didn't know what to do. But his body took over from that point. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up in the air. He couldn't believe it. She had just said she loved him. He was happy. More happier then when Kikyo had told him she loved him, then he didn't know if he loved her. And he at that moment just realized something after all those years; he never loved Kikyo! He never did. Yeah he stilled had to get revenge but it was only getting revenge for killing a dear friend, not a love, but a friend! He knew that the only person he loved was kagome. And he had always loved her!

Realizing this Inuyasha set her down and pulled Kagome into the most passionate kiss, right in front of everyone.

Kagome was shocked at first but soon kissed Inuyasha back. Hojo was stunned as was everyone else except Sesshomaru. Hojo seeing the seen mad him sick; the woman he loved was kissing another man! That's all it took for Hobo to get mad. Inuyasha sensing the fag behind his getting ready to punch him, Inuyasha broke the kiss and turned around and caught Hojo's fist in mid air. Hobo was stunned, but threw another one. "Inuyasha, please don't kill him and go easy on him," Kagome's friends looked at her in shock that she was going to let him beat up Hojo, "come on Sesshomaru we have to get Kaori to her home. Inuyasha meet cha there. You came fallow my sent, okay?" Kagome said still shaking from up just happened, not noticing that she just said something she shouldn't of have said, oh well they just kiss!

Inuyasha nodded and then started to teach Hobo a lesson (a/n muhahahahaha!) that Kagome was his and **not **Hojo's.

**_Kaori's apartment_**

Kagome knocked on the door, trying to think of an excuse for Kaori being in her state. '_God what am I going to do! I'm so screwed!'_ Kagome thought as the door was being opened by a very excited little boy. Kagome bent over while putting her hands on her knees. "Hi Mika, Can I come in? Your sister is sleeping in his arms." Kagome said pointing to Sesshomaru who was behind her.

"Norwi! Miss. Kagome is here with sissy and a strange man with silver hair!" Mika yelled. Nori came jogging down the hall to greet them. When Nori turned the corner, he saw Kaori laying in this strange mans arms. Jealousy ran through Nori's veins. Before Nori could say anything the door swung opened and another man with silver hair came walking in. '_what the hell! Who does this man think he is! And who is that man holding Kaori and why is she in his arms!'_ Noir thought. Kagome could see the jealousy and confusion on Nori's face.

"Nori, I can see we need to explain things to you, so sit down. There's a lot." Kagome said leading Nori to the couch. "Okay first. This is Inuyasha and that over there is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and Kaori's boyfriend," Nori's mouth dropped. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and lead him to the love seat -Kaori had brought when she moved there- and told him to lay her down there. Sesshomaru nodded his head and sat down with Kaori's body laying on his lap.

Nori looked at this guy, Sesshomaru and looked at how he held Kaori. He held Kaori bridal style. Her legs were draped over the side of he legs. And he held her back with his right arm. But that didn't make Nori's jealousy rise even more. That Sesshomaru held Kaori's body close to his, her head lying on his chest. Nori looked at her. "Nori, are you okay?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, fine. Umm…what happened?" he asked. Kagome sighed; before she herself. "Nori this is going to be kind of a long story. But I need to warn I don't know the whole story," Kagome said lying a little bit. "Well, it all started when I drove with Kaori to help her move into her new apartment," Inuyasha looked over at Kagome confused. Kagome shot him a glance that told him everything. She continued, "We pulled into the parking lot of her office building a man walked out and walked to us. He introduced himself as the vice president of her work. He showed us her apartment and…" Kagome was cut off by Nori.

"Wait, how can her vice president show you her apartment?" he asked her. Kagome hit herself with her hand. '_I'm so stupid!' _Kagome kicked herself.

"Well, her apartment is a business owned building, so I guess they gave it to her when they found out that she was looking for a place to stay. So anyway, after we moved her in; yes it only took a couple of hours. It was really small. We went out for dinner. Inuyasha met s at his favorite place to eat," Kagome was again cut off, but this time it was by Inuyasha. "One sec, Nori." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and walked into the other room. "Inuyasha, are you trying to give away our secret!" Kagome spoke sharply to Inuyasha.

"Well, what in the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Inuyasha I know I'm telling a lie, but he can't figure out about the feudal era! So work with me here!" Kagome snapped again and walked back out to the living room.

Kagome sat back down on the chair she was sitting on, Inuyasha close behind.

"Back to what I was saying. When we got there we met Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru. We later found out that Sesshomaru was president of Kaori's company. The night went on and Inuyasha and I got tired so we went back to Kaori's apartment. Kaori and Sesshomaru stayed. They hit it off and went out the next day after work," Kagome took a breath, "when Kaori came home, she called me and told me that Sesshomaru as a daughter, that is 7 years old," Kagome paused a little bit trying to think of the rest of the lie.

Nori looked at Sesshomaru. "No offense, but how old are you?" Nori asked. Before Sesshomaru could answer Kagome cut in.

"He's 22 years old." Nori's jaw dropped.

"He had a daughter when he was 15!" Nori spat out.

"Yeah he did. Moving on though. Kaori told me that his daughter is so sweet and cute. Her name in Rin. And this continued the rest of the week. And the reason she's unconscious is; she had was late to come home and she was running down the hall and slipped and fell and hit her head. We took her to the doctor and she checked out fine besides the part that she was knocked out. They said she would be like this for about another day." Kagome finished.

**Hope you guy****s liked it. And again I plead, please review! Please! **

**Next chapter: _A FIGHT TO REMEMBER: _**

Lady of the crimson night.


	8. Chapter 8:Fights to remember

Disclaimer: for the last time, I do not own inuyasha, sadly.

Hello ppls. I'm so happy that u girls reviewed! Thank you. For a moment there I thought ppl stopped reading my story. Thank god, you guys (ya kno wut I mean) didn't stop reading it. Thank you again.

**_Fights to remember:_**

It had been two and half days before Kaori had finally woken up. Sesshomaru had been by her side the whole time. Nori had told Maro everything; Maro was beyond jealous, he was heartbroken. Kagome pleaded Nori and Maro to let Sesshomaru stay there, they agreed after hours of debating. Kagome also told Sesshomaru the "rules" of her world and the other "rules" he was to fallow if he wanted Kaori to come back to feudal era; he agreed after hours of arguing with Inuyasha.

Kaori fluttered her eyes opened, looking around the room she was in, she realized that she was in her own room. "What the hell happened?" Kaori asked her self not knowing someone else was in the room with her. Kaori shot her head to the left when she had saw something move; she was about to call for Nori or Maro but a hand had covered her mouth; she felt claws on her left cheek. She knew who it was. "Shhh, ma' lady. It is only me," a cold/ smooth voice spoke. Kaori relaxed a little knowing Sesshomaru was with her, but she was still uncomfortable and confused.

Sesshomaru let his hand fall and wrapped it around Kaori's waist; at this Kaori relaxed fully. "How long have I been here?" Kaori asked.

"Three days, you've been sleeping the whole time. And I haven't left your side." Sesshomaru answered. Kaori leaned into his chest, she nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower. And since you say u haven't left my side, I'm going to ask Nori and Maro to take you around town. And please try to keep your anger down to a minimal, please. No matter what they say." Kaori said getting up and walking out of her room; Sesshomaru fallowed.

"Guys! Hello! Anyone here!" Kaori yelled while walking down the hall. Maro ran around the corner but slipped just after he was around it. Kaori fell on the ground laughing hard; Maro just gave her a hard look. Kaori had just gotten on her feet when arms came around her and lifted her in the air. Sesshomaru let out a growl. Kaori told Maro to put her down if he wanted to live to his 18th birthday. He complied. "Maro, could you and Nori take Sesshomaru around town. Maybe to a sword shop. He'll like thoughs, please?" Kaori pleaded.

"Fine, we'll take him. But what about you and Mika?" Maro asked.

"I'm going to take him shopping. You know what; let me take a shower and get dressed and he and I will go with you three. 'Kay?" Maro nodded. "Oh and Maro, could you lend Sesshomaru some clothes?" Kaori asked looking at the clothes he was wearing. They look just a little too tight for him.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru come on, I'll get you some. What type of clothes do you like?" Maro asked walking to his room. Sesshomaru just stood there wondering what the hell they were talking about. He was wearing clothes why did he need new ones? Maro stooped noticing that Sesshomaru wasn't fallowing him. "Are you coming?" Maro asked impatiently. Sesshomaru looked at Kaori for an answer, she nodded her head as she started to walk to the bathroom for a much need shower.

**_Bathroom:_**

Kaori bent down to turn on the water in the shower. The stream rolled off of the water as Kaori slipped into the tub. "Oh my god this feels so good," Kaori mumbled to herself. Kaori reached for the shampoo as she thought about the past events with her and Sesshomaru, "get a hold of your self, Kaori. He doesn't car for you in that way; Kagome told you how he disliked humans, except Rin. He only thinks of you as Rin's adoptive mother, nothing more," Kaori told herself out loud. "But, what about those kisses and the way he acts around other guys that look at me in the ways guys look at girls, and when we were attacked in the cave. Oh my god, he doesn't like you, Kaori, you're fallen for a guy that most likely doesn't even like you back! Erg! Why does this have to be so complicated!" Kaori grumbled/yelled.

Well, you know with Sesshomaru having demon hearing her heard Kaori yell. Sesshomaru ran to the bathroom door and opened it very fast. Kaori looked over at Sesshomaru and screamed as loud as she could. Kaori shot her hand towards a towel and chucked a bar of soap at Sesshomaru hitting him square in the eye, while yelling pervert and yelling get out. All the commotion caught Maro and Nori's attention. Maro and Nori came running into the bathroom to see what was going on, only then noticing that Kaori was naked. "OH GOD!" Maro and Nori both yelled turning around blushing like crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN! WHY DID YOU THROWN THAT THING AT ME!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kaori. Kaori noticed that soap had gotten into Sesshomaru's eye and it most likely hurt, even a demon lord like him.

"MARO, NORI GET OUT! WE'LL MEET YA GUYS AT THE CAFÉ. LEAVE!" Kaori yelled over the commotion Sesshomaru was making; Kaori tightened the towel she had around her and grabbed a clean wash cloth to get the soap out of Sesshomaru's eyes. "Sesshomaru, honey. Come here and let me get the soap out," Kaori cooed softly. Sesshomaru looked up and stood there shocked that she talked to him so nicely and sh…she…she called him honey! Kaori giggled at his response to her. "Demons, sometimes their hardest to figure out," Kaori laughed stepping out of the tub, "Sesshomaru I know it stings, but you have to open your eye for my, 'kay?" Sesshomaru opened his eye to show her that he was not a pansy of any sort.

Kaori lifted the now wet wash cloth to Sesshomaru's eye. When the cold cloth touched his eye he flinched, Kaori only giggled at him. "Hold still for a moment longer," Kaori lightly ordered him, he did. "There, does that feel better?" Kaori asked him. Sesshomaru nodded not taking his eyes off of Kaori's form. That's when it happened again; Sesshomaru lifted his hand to Kaori's cheek and let his lips do the rest. Kaori wasn't shocked at this; she was kinda glade this was happening. Their kiss was interrupted by a small voice behind them. Kaori looked over to the door to see none other then her little brother, Mika. Who else would ruin a moment like this, oh wait that would be Inuyasha and Miroku. "Sissy, Mrs. Kagome and that guy that's looks like your boyfriend is at the door, they want to talk to you," Mika informed his sister.

Kaori was confused by her younger brother, like why did he say MRS. Kagome? Did something happen between her and Inuyasha? And if something did, why in the hell would Kagome leave her in the dark about it? "Uh, Mika, sweetie, why did you say **MRS**. Kagome instead of **MISS**. Kagome?" she asked him

"Well, duh sissy, like you said that when **I** see a girl that has a ring on her left ring figure I should always say MRS instead of MISS or MS, Right?" Mika answered/asked his sister. Kaori nodded still confused at all this and walked towards the door.

_**Living room:**_

Kaori saw that Kagome and Inuyasha had made their way inside the apartment (A/N wonder how? Lol). "Kagome why in hell is my brother call you **Mrs.** Kagome?" Kaori demanded to know what the hell was going on. Kagome giggled a little bit then lifted up her left ring finger to show that it held a wedding band! (A/n that's wut they call wedding rings. I kno I kno it's weird, but get over it, I did. Lol) "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kaori freaked out.

"Calm down Kaori, everything is fine. I'll explain everything, 'kay?" Kagome sat Kaori down on the chair next to the couch; Sesshomaru fallowing her.

"The hell you will," Kaori said. Sesshomaru had slipped under Kaori's body right before she had sat down; so now she was sitting in his lap.

Kagome cough to get everyone's attention; they all looked at her. "First off, how are you feeling, Kaori?" Kagome asked kindly. The only answer was a small grunt coming from the direction from Kaori and Sesshomaru. "Okay…well, I don't how to put it…umm…" Kagome started to think about what she was going to say, all the time Inuyasha and Kaori became ever more impatient.

"Goddamn, wench! Just spit it out already!" Inuyasha spit out at Kagome. Kaori gave a nod of thanks. Inuyasha responded to her thanks with a "feh".

"Inuyasha! What the hell did I tell you about calling me 'wench'!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha jumped up to face her and was about to yell back at her, when Kaori yelled at both of them.

"YOU TWO, SIT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES DOWN, NOW! AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Kaori yelled; scaring them too, Inuyasha more. They sat down. "Thank you, go on Kagome." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru looked at her shocked at how she could be the devil reincarnated one moment then the next be angle, how the hell can she do that? They all wondered. "What?" Kaori asked them in confusion. They just dropped their heads (a/n u kno like they do in anime shows). Kaori looked at them with the meanest face, waiting for them to spill it all.

"I know, I know. Get on with it right?" Kaori nodded her hand. "God, you can be just like Inuyasha sometimes, you know that right?" Kagome added. Kaori and Inuyasha shot out of their spots, about ready to tell Kagome she was wrong.

"There's no way in hell that I'll ever be like that fag over there!" Kaori yelled.

"Yeah what sh…hey what the hell did you call me, bitch!" Inuyasha retorted. A sweat dropped from Kagome and Sesshomaru's heads at this (a/n u kno what I'm talk about w/ the sweat drop). 'Here we go again. Can't they ever get along?' Kagome thought. "You know exactly what I called you, you pansy!" Kaori yelled back.

"What the hell, I'm not the pansy or fag! I'm not the one who fainted in the cave or who got knocked out when they got attacked by and lower level demon or was stupid enough to be in the way of my wind scar and get hit by it, now did I!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kaori turned red; Sesshomaru and Kagome were getting ready for a screaming hanyou running/screaming for his life soon. "One! Who killed both of thoughs demons? That's right, I did! And two! I was not in the way! You just can't aim worth shit!" Kaori responded back.

"Why, you little…!" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence because Kagome said the "S" word to get them to shut up. "Why uyo itleet enwch!" Inuyasha said talking into the floor.

"What did you say, honey. I can't seem to hear you, maybe if you get up and **SIT **down with us I'll be able to hear you better," Kagome shot out again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha yelled again as he was once again thrown into the floor.

"Okay, were did I leave off? Oh yes! Okay, so after we dropped you and Sesshomaru off here, Inuyasha said he loved me and I told him I loved him back. Then he asked me to mate with him and I agreed. So, will, I don't need to go into detail, but the next morning he gave me this ring and he already had one on. He said that he told my mom and she got us rings to wear. He asked me why we had to wear them, of cores I told him. So then we went back to the feudal era and we told Miroku, Sango, Shippo and everyone, they were happy. And we also found out that Miroku and Sango are getting married and Sango was pregnant, so anything new with you?" Kagome asked calmly. Inuyasha had gotten up at this time and was fuming about the fight he just had and how he lost to two women. And then also how his mate had gone into detail about them mating. Great, just great!

"What! And you waited tell today to tell me all of this!" Kaori yelled. Kaori ran to the phone and dialed Maro's cell number in. "Hello, Maro? 'Kay look, something came up at the office and I have to go back. Sorry about cutting my visit short, but I have to go. Thanks for understanding, Maro, really. 'Kay, see yea later. Love ya, bye" Kaori hung up the phone and ran to her room. A few minutes later Kaori came out with a small black backpack and throw it on the floor. "Mika, come here sweetie!" Kaori yelled down the hall. While this was all happening Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Yes, sissy?" Mika said running down the hall. Kaori bent down to catch her little brother; who was going to fast to stop.

"Mika, I have to go back to my work now. Sorry to have to go so soon, "Kaori said with sad eyes looking down at her brother.

Mika looked up at his sister and answered, "Its okay sissy, I know how you really like this job better then the old one. I love you and see you when you comeback, sissy."

"Thanks honey for understanding, really." Kaori kissed her little brother's forehead and turned around to the others. "Okay, let's go back." Kaori said picking up her backpack and walked out the door. The others looked at her then each other, shrugged and fallowed her.

Hoped you like it. U kno my friends say tht I don't leave cliffys a lot but they say I can leave a good wanting more ending is tht tru? Well I don't kno. Please R&R love ya all. Lady of the crimson night.


	9. Chapter 9:Love and betrayal

**Disclaimer: roes are red. Violets are blue, I don't own inuyasha and neither do you.**

_Hello, everyone. I hoped you like the last chapter. And I need to get something strait with everyone, and please do take this the wrong way, please. But my friends keep telling me and bugging me about my spelling and I told them this and I want to tell you guys this. I can spell but not very well. And sometimes I don't get the chance to proof read my chapters so sry about the spelling mistakes, I try working on those. I promise._

_**Love and betrayal:**_

The group shortly arrived back to the feudal era, only to be greeted by a very happy little girl and a happy Shippo. "Ma' lord and lady! Your back! I'm so happy, I thought that you, ma' lady wouldn't wake up." Rin cried happily to her sergeant parents. Shippo had jumped up on to Kagome's shoulder greeting her and Inuyasha.

Kaori looked down at the girl that was holding on to her lower waist. "Rin, sweetie, why and when did you start calling me your lady?" Kaori asked her. Rin looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, Jaken said that I need to start to call you that since Lord Sesshomaru is going to ask you something life chang…" Rin didn't finish her statement since Jaken came up from behind her and tackled her.

Kaori face grew in horror at the little imp, "Jaken! Get off her, right now!" Kaori order him. At the order Jaken quickly got off of Rin and bowed to Kaori.

"I'm sorry ma' lady, please forgive me." Jaken said and got up. Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the back collar of his shirt and dragged him off into the woods.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaori asked Kagome and Inuyasha. They just both shrugged. "I think those two are going crazy, wouldn't you agree Kagome?" Kaori asked her.

"I think Jaken snapped along time ago but Rin, I'm not sure." Kagome said while waking by Inuyasha back to the village.

"Hey Kagome, come over here, I need to ask you something." Kaori said and kneeled down to Rin. "Rin, honey go and find you father and tell him I'll meet him at the village," Rin nodded and ran off towards the forest. '_What the hell, I just called Sesshomaru Rin's father. I'm taking this way and I mean way too seriously' _Kaori thought. Kaori snapped out of her thoughts at Kagome asking her what she wanted to ask her. "Huh...what? Oh yeah. I wanted to ask how far along is Sango?" Kaori asked.

"I thought I told you that, well guess not. Well anyway. Sango is almost six months along," Kagome said nonchalantly. Kaori's mouth just dropped to the ground in shock.

"What the hell! Six months! How could we've not have known and why didn't Inuyasha catch Sango's change in smell! He told me he could smell fear and shit like that!" Kaori was freaking out now. Why, you ask? Well I don't know go ask some else.

Kagome just laughed at Kaori's reaction. Kaori heard laughing to her right; she turned around to find that it was Kagome.

"Calm down, Kaori. She explain that to. First off, she and Miroku agreed to tell us when Sango was six months along. Miroku at first off didn't agree but after some arguing he agreed. So when were all asleep she readjusted her clothes to make them fit. And for her smell, she used a lotion I gave her. And I mean a lot of it. To us it smelled nice, but Inuyasha, I'm surprised he didn't fall over dead. So, stop freaking out and calm down, 'kay?" Kagome explained. Kaori nodded her head. She wan not freaking out any more since she knew the whole story.

_**Earlier with Sesshomaru and Jaken:**_

Sesshomaru dragged Jaken through the forest tell they were in a quite and cozy spot. Sesshomaru dropped Jaken onto the ground and gave him a herd, cold stair. "Jaken, I told you not to tell Rin anything! And what do you do. You go and tell her I was planning to ask Kaori to be my mate. You know I should kill you for this, but Kaori would kill me for it," Sesshomaru lectured Jaken. Jaken looked up at his master hoping he wouldn't go back and kill him. Sesshomaru snapped back. "Well, what do you have to say?"

Jaken got off of the ground before answering his lord. "Ma' lord, I did not tell Rin. When I was walking back to the stupid village that Kaori…" Jaken stopped when he got an evil stair from Sesshomaru. "I mean the village ma' lady is making us stay at, Rin can out of the bushes and said she can't wait tell Kaori becomes her real mommy, since she is going to marry you. And all I said was that she will be in big trouble…" Jaken once again got a harsh stair from Sesshomaru, "fine, I got mad at her. Then I told her to keep her mouth shut and to start calling Kaori: Lady Kaori or Ma' Lady. I didn't know she would say what she said back there. And I have a question for you Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask it?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and nodded his head. "Why are you going to ask Lady Kaori to become your mate when you've only known her for a week?" Jaken asked curiously. Sesshomaru sighed at his question. He knew Jaken was going to ask it sooner or later.

"Truly, I do not know. I just know, and if you tell anyone that I'm telling you my feelings, you will no longer know the mean of mercy or petty." Jaken gulped at what his master had just said, but nodded in agreement. "I know that she can provide for Rin and will protect her love ones with her life. So, thoughs traits are good for a mate. She is powerful, so, she will live up to the title of Lady of the western lands. She is not afraid of me and she doesn't treat me like someone who is powerful and she just met, she treats me like someone who is normal and she had known for her whole life. I can't believe I'm say this. I must be going crazy, but I know that even if I've only know her for a week I love her. There I said it, I love her." Sesshomaru said coldly but warmly at the same time.

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy, or hand gone crazy. Where had his cold hearted, human hating demon lord, gone too. 'Cause who ever this is, its not his master. "What!" Sesshomaru snapped at Jaken. Jaken just shook his head laughing at Sesshomaru.

"Don't kill me for this, but you've be hanging around humans way too long, Ma' lord." With that Jaken walked off, leaving Sesshomaru there pissed off.

_**Normal time:**_

When Kaori arrived to Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru was outside waiting for her. "Where were you?" Sesshomaru snapped. Kaori looked shocked. He had never talked to her like that, even when they first met.

"Talking with Kagome, that's all," Kaori responded back, Sesshomaru's glare hardened with her.

"Talking about what?" he snapped again.

"None of you business!" Kaori was starting to get tick off with him. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and held it tight in the air. "Let go, Sesshomaru!" Kaori yelled out of pain. Sesshomaru felt a pang of pain hit him, seeing her in pain. It hurt him. But he had to prove to Jaken that he was not turning into a softy like his father, who had gotten him self killed because he cared for humans. "Sesshomaru let go! You're hurting me! GODDAMN IT, SESSHOMARU WE WERE JUST TALKING!" Kaori yelled out in more pain as Sesshomaru started to hold her wrist tighter.

Kagome by this time ran into the hut and had gotten Inuyasha to help Kaori. "Sesshomaru let her go! Can't you see she was only talking? God, don't over react!" Inuyasha yelled charging at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just jumped into the air and onto a tree above them. Kaori screamed in pain as Sesshomaru caught the smell of blood seeping down her wrist. He couldn't do it any more. He couldn't hurt her any more, he just couldn't. Sesshomaru let go of Kaori's wrist and let her fall to the ground under them, but before she hit Inuyasha grabbed her. Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori; who was holding her wrist crying, from all the pain **_he_** had caused her. Inuyasha looked up at his older brother in disgust.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He just took off in the forest. Going deeper and deeper. "Bastard," Inuyasha said while laying Kaori down on the ground. Kagome ran over to them with her first aid kit.

"Kaori, you need to hold still, 'kay?" Kagome told her. Kaori nodded, trying to hold back her tears. By now everyone had come out of the hut to see what was going on. Rin and Sango had gasped and ran over to help Kagome. Kagome inspected to gashes in Kaori's wrist; they were deep and I mean very deep. Blood was flowing free from them as Kagome tried to clean them. Finally after about ten minuets, Kagome finally got them to stop bleeding and started to bandage Kaori's wrist.

When Kagome was finished, she leaned back on her knees, looking at Kaori sadly. "Stop, just stop!" Kaori yelled at everyone. Kagome was taking back by this. "Stop looking at me like I'm some pathetic person who needs a huge every five minutes, just stop!" Kaori yelled again. By now Kaori was crying again, but not of pain, but of heartbreak. '_I thought he actually loved me. How stupid was I? How could a cold, heartless demon that hates human love a mere human like me. How could I have ever so stupid to think **he** could have loved some like me, a dirty half- breed.'_ While thinking this Kaori started to cry even harder. Kagome just leaned down and gave Kaori a huge, but at the feel of her hands, Kaori pulled away, got up and started to run back into the forest.

"Should I go after her?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head no.

"No, she needs sometime to think by herself. Let her be" Kagome finished her sentence and walked back into the hut.

"Wise words, from some one as young as ye. I'm proud of ye, Kagome" Kaede whispered to Kagome as she walked by her. Kagome could only smirk at the old woman.

_**In the forest with Sesshomaru and Kaori:**_

Kaori kept running as fast as she could; her sword sung from her side. She wished she could disappear away from all her pain. She had collected so much pain over the years. First her parents started to fight, and then they said that they were thinking about divorcing, and on her brother's birthday no less. Then they had to go and die two weeks later, to leave her all alone in the world and to raise her brother. Yeah, she new that she wasn't alone, but when she got word of their deaths, it sure felt like it. Now, this! Why? She had just started to heal when she met him. She thought he could make all her pain go away, but she was wrong; he was only causing her more pain and suffering. Why? Why, did it have to be him, to cause her more pain, why?. After about five minutes of running Kaori broke down and started to cry. She hadn't cried like this in years, not even at her parent's funeral. The night when she had gotten word of them dying, she closed up. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to show everyone that she could take care of herself and Mika. She didn't want any help. But Maro and Nori gave it to her anyway.

They only thought that ran through Kaori's mind was 'why'. That's all she could think of. Like why had he have to turn on her like that? Why, did he have to act so nice to her, and then stab her in the back? And why did he kiss her if he only thought of her as a filthy half-breed? Why, was all she thought about, and **_him_** of course.

With sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru had stopped running about forty-five minuets ago. He had jumped up onto a tree branch and just sat there thinking about the girl he cared for and that he had to go a hurt, twice, may I remind you. The first time she forgave him, but now he wasn't so sure she would this time. Yeah, he knew he had screwed up bad this time. He had done it before, but all thoughs other times he hadn't cared, but now he cared about everything. Everything about **_her_** of course.

That's when he smelled her, Kagura the wind witch. She was close. No, she was right in front of him. Over the years, Kagura had grown a crush on him. He really didn't care that she liked him. She had shown up a lot of times before in the past when Jaken and Rin were asleep, but he had told her to leave and that he didn't like her that way or any other way at that fact. But why had she chosen right this moment to show up, of all times. "What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshomaru snapped coldly at her. Kagura just looked at him and smirked. "Why are you smirking?" Sesshomaru questioned. She had something up her sleeve he knew it. Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of her. "I said, why are you smirking!" Sesshomaru snapped at her again. She just stood there, looking at him. That's when it happened. Kagura pulled Sesshomaru into a deep kiss. He just stood there frozen, but when he smelled salt water, he knew she was looking and thought something total different then what actually was going on.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from Kagura and shot his head in Kaori's direction. There she was behind a bush, crying. She started to shake her head in disbelief , but when he moved closer to her, Kaori only backed up. Kagura stood there laughing at the site that lay before her. She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart and for that little wench of a human to go and steal him away, she was going to inflict as much pain as she could on Kaori, no mater how she didn't, it was going to inflict pain. Kagura laughed more at the thought of her killing this girl.

Sesshomaru hated the sound of her laugh. Oh god did he hate it. He unsheathed his sword and sung it at Kagura, injuring her. Kagura stood there frozen. Sesshomaru took another swing but missed, because she had finally realized what was going on. Kagura took out a feather and hopped onto it and flew away. "Damn," Sesshomaru whispered. He turned towards were Kaori was suppose to be, but she wasn't. "Shit, damn it, mother fucker!" Sesshomaru cursed as he took off after Kaori's sent.

_**With Kaori:**_

Kaori had just arrived back at the hut, with tears streaming down her face. Everyone looked up at her as she ran into the hut. Kagome looked to see tears coming from her friends eyes. Kaori ran over to Rin and Jaken; she bent down to Jaken. "Goodbye, Jaken. I'll miss you scared wit," Kaori said and kissed him gently on his forehead. She turned to Rin; Rin started to cry when Kaori said the word goodbye.

"No, you can't leave! What about lord Sesshomaru! He loves you! You cant leave!" Rin cried as she lunged for Kaori.

"I'll never leave you," Was Kaori said. Rin felt hands come around her and lifting her into the air. Kaori turned to the rest of the group. "Thank you all for everything. And Sango and Miroku, best wishes for you and your child. And you two. Kagome and Inuyasha, best wishes with you as well," Everyone was dumbstruck as to what was going on. Kaori turned and left the hut.

Kaori never put Rin down; she was going to take her to the future with her. She couldn't leave Rin with that…that…that monster! She couldn't bare the thought of him hurting her. "Kaori! Wait stop!" there it was. His voice. Sesshomaru tried jumping in front of Kaori but she was to close to the well and jumped in before he could get her. "No," Sesshomaru said trying to hold back tears. He heard the running foot steps of the group he had been traveling with behind him. They stopped suddenly, when they saw him there. Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in anymore. He just fell to his knees; he was not crying on the outside, but on the inside he was torn up and was crying his heart out. She was never coming back. He would never see her again and never again would he see Rin. He had just lost the two most important people in his life in just under two hours.

He wanted to tell Kaori how much he loved her, he was going to do that today, but now he would never get the chase, ever again. Sesshomaru collected himself and jumped of into the woods for so much needed privacy. Inuyasha was about to go get Sesshomaru for a much needed explanation, but a hand held him back. "Don't Inuyasha. Leave him. Something big must have happened between them both. All we can do is wait and leave them to think." Kagome was stunned at herself. Her she was not even a week into her 'marriage' and not even 17, and here she was sounding like a very mature woman. But what she said was true. They would soon find out what happened between them.

"But…" Inuyasha started but was soon cut off by Kagome.

"Leave them be. We'll find out soon enough. Lets just go back to the village and hope they come around." Kagome finished. The group nodded in agreement. They turned back and started to walk back to the village they called home, only to wait out tell they were to find out about what had happened.

Well I hope u liked it. I kno I kno. I was sad. But I had to be done. It couldn't be all lovey dubby all the time. Chapter 10 will be out soon. Lyl.

Lady of the crimson night.


	10. Chapter 10:TO the hospital we go

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but maybe if I pretended really, really hard I will. But I kno I don't have a chase in hell.**

_Hello again. I hope u guys like the last chapter. I know it was really sad, but I had to be done. It couldn't be all flowers and lover with them two every chapter, ya know. This chapter is going to be some what sad, but yeah, just read it._

_To the hospital we go:_

Kaori burst through the apartment door, crying. She had run all the way from the feudal well to her apartment door. As soon as Kaori burst through the door she had collapsed onto the floor. Rin had been throw from her 'mothers' arms and was caught by strong arms. Hoping it was Sesshomaru that had caught her, Rin turned her head only to see a man with piercing blue eyes and brownish black hair. The man moved quickly and lad Rin down on a very cushy, but soft blue thingy. "Kaori!" the man yelled as he ran over to her.

Rin all of the sudden got very protective. "Don't touch her!" Rin yelled running over to Kaori. Rin kneeled down and put her top half of her body over Kaori; in a very protective way. The man with blue eyes came closer to the pair. "Get away or I'll get lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. Kaori had just now lifted her head; tears were running their way down her face. Kaori placed her right hand onto Rin's back in a motherly way.

"Rin, honey. It's fine. This is my friend Nori. Rin, honey can you get off me, so I can get up?" Kaori asked softly. Rin nodded and lifted her small body off of Kaori. "Thanks, Rin," Kaori said getting up onto her feet. Nori stood there confused by all of this. Then he finally snapped out of his confused state.

"Okay! Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Nori yelled at his friend and the little girl called Rin. Kaori wiped the tears off of red, puffy face and laughed a little bit.

"Nori, I think you better sit down," Kaori walked over to Nori and tried to grab his hand to lead him to the couch. But he didn't budged. "Nori, come on! I'm in no mood to play games!" Kaori said sternly. But still he did not move an inch. "Nori! Stop playing around!" Kaori yelled, "You're being just like him!" Kaori yelled. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She was tired, heartbroken, mad, and stressed out. What more could she do then collapse?

"Kaori? Kaori!" Nori yelled as Kaori's body fell to the ground. Rin screamed as Kaori fell. "Oh, god! Maro! Get your ass in here!" Nori called as he picked Kaori up bridal style. Maro ran in from the back bedroom in confusion, but that soon turned into panic as soon as he saw Kaori unconscious. "Don't just stand there! Call 911 and try your best to comfort this little girl!" Nori yelled as he carried Kaori into the kitchen to get something cold to take down her fiver.

"What the hell is going on, Nori?" Maori yelled trying his best to calm down the hysterical Rin.

"I don't know! All I know is Kaori came running in the apartment holding the little girl, that she called Rin. Then she started to get pissed off at me, and…and…then she just collapsed!" Nori yelled from the other room. Nori was frantically trying to get Kaori conscious. Maro came running into the kitchen carrying the still hysterical Rin.

"Lets go, the ambulance is going to be here any moment." Maro said get his car keys while still trying to calm down. But all she said was 'Mommy'! Maro and Nori were confused by this but they didn't have time to calm the girl down enough to ask what she was talking about. Nori ran back a picked up Kaori and fallowed Maro outside.

About 2 minutes later the ambulance arrived. The paramedics told Nori to lay Kaori down on the ground why he was to take a look at her. Nori hesitated, but soon obliged. "Uh…sir? Could you please take her sword off from around her waist please?" the paramedic asked Nori. Nori looked down to Kaori wondering how she had gotten a sword and why? Oh well, right. Ask questions later. Mori bent down and untied the strap that ran around Kaori's waist to hold the sword on.

After the sword was removed the second paramedic started to ask questions. "Okay, may I ask you three some questions?" the two men nodded and fallowed the paramedic off to the side. By now a crowd had formed. "Okay, first. What are your relations with this young lady?" the woman paramedic asked the boys.

Maro answered for both of them. "Umm…we're…" Maro was cut off by a little boy running out of the apartment building.

"Maro! Norwi! Where's Sissy! What's wrong with her!" Mika yelled as he ran to the boys, crying from being scared. Nori bent down and picked up Mika and calmed him down and said he'll explain later. Mika nodded his head and lad his head on Nori's shoulder.

"Okay, sir will you continue?" said the paramedic. Maro nodded his head.

"Well, Kaori is our friend. We've known her for about fifteen years," Maro answered the lady.

"Okay," the woman wrote the answer down on a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Now, so I'm guessing that her name is Kaori…?"

"Kaori Tomo." Nori answered.

"Umm…what are these children's names and what relations do they have with Kaori Tomo?" the woman asked.

"Umm…well this is Mika Tomo and his is her little brother. She is raising him. And well…I don't know about her. All I know is that her name is Rin." Nori said scratching his head.

The woman wrote this down too. She turned to Rin, "honey, I need you to answer some questions?" Rin was clueless but she did now what answer some questions meant, so she just nodded her head yes. "Okay, Rin, is that your name?" Rin nodded again. "Okay, sweetie and you please tell me what relation you have with this young lady."

"She is my mommy." Rin said proudly. Nori and Maro's eye's went wide. And Mika turned his head in confusion. The paramedic wrote it down too.

"Are any of these men your father?" Rin shook her head no. "Okay, then. Can tell me who your daddy is and where he is?" she asked.

"My daddy is lord Sesshomaru. And he is with his half brother, Inuyasha and his mate, Mrs. Kagome." Rin finished. Maro and Nori relaxed because they knew what was going on. But before they could tell the paramedic to truth, they were interrupted by the other paramedic.

"We have to get her to the hospital. She's going to be fine, but I just want to know why she collapsed." the younger paramedic said to the woman paramedic. She nodded and turned towards the small group in front of them.

"One of you can come with her, but the others if they want to come have to ride in a car. So, which one of you want to come, if any?" she asked them.

Nori looked to Maro and said, "I'm going to go to Kagome's to check this out, I'll take the little girl. You and Mika go to the hospital, 'kay?" Nori said. Maro nodded. The switched children and headed in they own directions. The two paramedics stood there for a moment confused, but shrugged it off and took Kaori to the hospital.

_**With the inu-group:**_

Yes, it had been only about thirty minutes since Kaori had taken Rin and had gone back to the future, but Kagome couldn't take it anymore; it was silence since it happened. She was going to go crazy if everyone kept this up. "Arg! Will, someone fucking talk!" Kagome stood up and yelled. Everyone looked at Kagome confused. "Oh my fucking god, I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't find out what happened!" Kagome yelled. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then, she felt it. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong with Kaori. "I have to go." That was all Kagome said as she ran towards the well. Inuyasha got up and ran after her.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha really didn't need to say that, but he too was going to go crazy because of the silence. He looked ahead of himself to see Kagome about to jump into the well. "Kagome, hold on!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked back and waited for inuyasha. "God you're getting fast." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome giggled a little bit before giving him the look of 'hurry up and fucking tell me what it is, I'm kinda busy'.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed; she could never hide anything from him, could she? "I have a very bad feeling that something is wrong with Kaori," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around smelling the cause of all this.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. Kagome sung around to meet the golden eyes of her friend's boyfriend. Sesshomaru ignored the growling coming from his half brother and walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome, could I come with you to go and see Kaori?" Sesshomaru said coldly to her. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru but I bet you're the last person she would want to see. I would but it would just make Kaori even sadder, I'm sorry." Kagome responded sadly. She really did want to take him to go see her, but she knew better.

"Please I need to see her! I need to tell her the truth! I need to say I'm sorry! For fucking sakes, I need to fucking tell her I love her!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kagome. Yeah, he did yell it, but her heart was touched, by how much he loved her. She just couldn't say no to him.

"Awwwww! Of coarse you can!" Inuyasha's mouth flew open.

"What the hell do you mean, he can! He all most freaking took off her hand! And you're letting him come with you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's face turned from sweet to the devil reincarnated, but hey that was Kagome. The sweetest but most vicious when she's mad person you'll ever met. "Inuyasha! Can't you see he loves her! Now shut up or else!" Kagome yelled at her hanyou. Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath, but let the matter rest. "Anyway, Inuyasha. You should really take romance advice from Sesshomaru here. He actually knows how to sweep a woman off her feet," with that kagome and Sesshomaru jumped down the well.

"What! KAGOME!" inuyasha yelled fallowing her and his brother down the well.

_**The Future (with Nori):**_

Nori was running up the stairs to Kagome's shrine. "God, why does there have to be soo many stairs!" Nori complained out loud to himself. Then he heard it. Kagome's voice, fallowed by her boyfriend's voice, Inuyasha. He hurried. Finally he had made it up the stairs. Kagome heard panting to her left. She turned her head to see that it was panting.

Nori looked up and started to run towards the two, but then he saw **_him_**; the guy that stool **_his_** Kaori away from him and her family. "Kagome, you and your friends need to come with me." Nori said a little rushed

Kagome gasped. She knew it. Kaori was in trouble. "Is it about Kaori?" kagome asked. Nori nodded his head yes. Sesshomaru's grow wide. 'What the hell happened to her already?' he thought.

"What the fuck did she do know! And she hasn't even been here a full day!" Inuyasha said. "Women, I swear." Inuyasha was elbowed in the stomach by Kagome. "Oi! What the hell was that for, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at kagome. 'Will, he ever learn?' Sesshomaru thought. "Ahhhhhhh! Kagome please don't over react, please!" Screamed a hanyou running for his life. 'Guess not. Baka.' Sesshomaru had answered his own question.

"SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"God, not again! Ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha yelled as he was thrown into the concrete. Nori and Sesshomaru cringed, thanking their blessing that was **not** them.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome started to walk down the stair bushing the imaginary dust off of her hands. The guys gave kagome a weird look, but soon fallowed. A grumpy hanyou joined them half way down the stairs.

_**The hospital:  
**_

Nori arrived with the small group at the hospital in about five minutes, mostly because Kagome's house wasn't that far away from it. As soon as the got to the car Inuyasha groaned and said he would fallow them; Sesshomaru said the same as Inuyasha, but his plans were changed as soon as Rin jumped him. Other then that the ride was fine.

Nori rushed up to the secretary's desk. "Mrs., what room is Kaori Tomo in?" Nori asked her. The secretary looked; she was a woman in about her mid fifties. She has long black hair and pinkish reddish eyes.

"Sir, are you related to Miss. Tomo in anyway, shape or form?" She asked.

"No, ma'm, but I have known her for fifteen years." Nori stated.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the doctors have said that only her relatives and people that the relatives have brought can go and see her. But otherwise, I'm sorry." She said going back to her work.

Kagome stood there. 'Got to think of something. 'Cause if I know these boy well enough, their to stupid and violent to think of something,' Kagome thought at just the right time too. Inuyasha was getting impatient; he marched up to the desk to yell at her, but thank good Kagome grabbed his arm to pull him back first. "Oh, boy," Kagome sighed. Then she thought of it; the perfect idea! She let go of Inuyasha's arm and walked over to Sesshomaru. 'Thank god, they are still wearing regular clothes' Kagome thought as she walked to Sesshomaru. When she got there she whispered something into his ear; he agreed. Kagome picked Rin up and set her on her hip; she walked over to the desk, the lady looked up.

"May, I help you Mrs.?" The woman asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Well…?"

"Can you tell me which room Kaori Tomo is in?" Kagome asked. The woman looked at her strangely, but sighed.

"What relation do you have with her?" the woman asked the same question she asked Nori.

"I have no relation with her, but these two do." Kagome said pointing to Rin and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha started to laugh under his breath. He knew exactly what she was doing. Nori on the other hand had no idea what she was pulling.

"And what might that be?" the woman asked

"Well, this is her daughter, Rin and this over here is her husband Sesshomaru Tomo." Kagome said. Nori's eyes went wide, but Inuyasha walked over to him and started to explain what she was doing, very quietly.

"Hmm…well okay. All I need is for you, MR. Tomo is to sign your name, and then you can go and see her." Kagome's smile dropped. She didn't know that he had to sign his name. 'Shit!" Kagome thought. Sesshomaru agreed and took the pen that the woman handed to him. 'What the hell. He knows how to sign his name? Well…I guess since he is a lord and all.' Kagome was relieved.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Tomo," Everyone turned around to the woman before they walked to Kaori's room. "I like you're name. I guess you were named after the legendary Demon Lord of the western lands, his name was Sesshomaru too. And don't forget her room is 213. Have a nice day." The woman said. 'Little does she know.' Kagome thought.

_**Hey, I hope you liked it. I was thinking about going on, but I want to save the rest for the next chapter. Okay, okay I kno it's getting every dramatic, but come on, its soo fun to write dramatic such. **_

_**Lyl. \m/. Bye.**_

_**lady of the crimson night.**_


	11. Chapter 11:The Breakout

**Disclaimer: I wonder what it would be like to own Inuyasha? But again I must say I DON'T own Inuyasha.**

_Hey I kno the last chap, was kinda cheesy and short, but trust me it will tie in all together soon, I hope. Gulp._

_The breakout:_

The grouped walked down the hall looking for Kaori's room, but as soon as yelling was heard, they had found it. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING MEDICAN!" Kaori's voice rang down the halls of the corridor.

"Miss, you need to calm down." A woman's voce said sternly.

"Fuck this!" Kaori's body could be seen running down the hall.

"Ma'am, the doctor said not to put stress on your self or you're going to collapse again! Ma'am, get back here!" the woman's voice was heard yelling again. Kagome looked over to Nori with a confused face. Nori sighed, and then laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess Kaori woke up," Nori said. Kaori came running down the hall, only to see the small group. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Nori.

"Oh thank god! Nori get me the hell outta here!" Kaori yelled running into Inuyasha. "Oaf!" was heard from both of them.

"Miss! Get back here!" some doctors were running down the hall after Kaori.

"Come on Nori! It'll be like old times!" Kaori begged him. Nori sighed as he reached for his car keys. "YES! Nori, I love you!" Kaori yelled as she jumped hugged him. Sesshomaru saw this and now was growling loudly. Kaori heard the noise she looked up and her eyes met the ones she didn't want to see. "Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here!" Kaori said his name like it was venom.

"I came to tell you the truth about what happened back there." He said back in a cold tone.

"You came to tell me the truth! Are you high!" Kaori yelled.

"Okay you two. Kaori if you want to get out of here, I suggest we run!" Kagome yelled and started to run the other way. Kaori looked behind her and her eyes went wide. The doctors were almost caught up to her.

"Shit! Sesshomaru we'll settle this later, but for now. RUN!" Kaori yelled. Sesshomaru swooped Kaori into his arms and then Kaori swooped Rin into hers.

They ran all the way back to the car. All the while a group of doctors were fallowing them, plus security guards also gathered. Inuyasha had thrown Kagome onto his back awhile ago and Nori was just trying to keep up with Inuyasha let alone Sesshomaru. The doctors and guards were no where near hot on they tail's. "Ai, call the security guards from downstairs, tell 'em we have a code 5 breakout," one of the doctors asked the nurse that was taking care of Kaori before she decided to breakout.

"Yes, Dr. Iwate." The nurse bowed and ran to the front desk as the rest tried to get to the group.

_**With the group:**_

"God, Kagome how big is this thing!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"**Big**! Now keep running!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha grumbled a little bit as he kept running.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked back at Kaori, "What fucking floor are we on!" Kaori yelled. Kagome winded her eyes. 'Mark this in the calendar, I'm an idea machine today, and I love it!' Kagome thought.

"THAT'S IT!" the group looked at her in a weird way. Kagome shrugged them off; she knew this was going to work. "Inuyasha we're on the 8th floor, and there's a window to your next left, when you get there, jump through the window!" Kagome yelled. Kaori, Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha didn't have a problem, but Nori did.

Nori's eyes widened. 'Is Kagome going fucking crazy!' Nori thought "ARE YOU ON FUCKING DRUGS, KAGOME!" Nori yelled. With the sound of his voice Kagome remember he was there. 'Shit, I totally forgot about him!' kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, guys stop for a moment!" Kagome yelled; everyone stopped. Kagome slid down off of Inuyasha's back and turned to Nori, "Nori, do you trust me?" Kagome asked. Nori hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "'Kay, now what I need you to do is get on Inuyasha's back," Inuyasha and Nori both gave her confusing looks. "Inuyasha don't say anything or you'll be hearing the "S" word soon," Inuyasha that was about to say something shut his mouth quickly, "Inuyasha you're going to be carrying me in your arms, Nori is going to be riding on your back, but Nori will get off your back once we're on the ground, not lets go, no questions because we don't have time for them!" Kagome yelled as everyone looked back to fine the doctors gaining on them. Inuyasha picked Kagome into his arms and Nori hopped onto his back. The group started to run again.

Finally they had reached the window Kagome was talking about. Inuyasha jumped trough it; Nori was screaming his head off like a little six year old. It was quit amusing. Kaori held on to Rin as Sesshomaru held onto Kaori. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's neck; Nori was hugging onto Inuyasha's waist just a little too tight and way to much for comfort.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that was all that was heard. And it all came for Nori. Nori had closed his eyes as soon as they were out the window, but now they were about ten feet from the ground when Nori opened his eyes. Nori looked down to see concrete, and only concrete. "OH SHIT!" Nori screamed as they hit the ground. But he didn't feel himself dying; all he felt was the wind still blowing on his face. He opened his eyes once again to see that they were all okay, like it was a simple jump. He looked around to see that no one was hurt.

_**With the doctors:**_

The doctors had seen the group turn towards a dead end; they had thought that they had finally got them in their grasp; that they would finally be able to get their infamous patient to at least spend the night. See the all new Kaori Tomo and she knew all of them. They also knew that Kaori never liked hospitals since her parents died. Her parents had died in this hospital, on this very floor, and about four rooms away from her's.

The reason why they know Kaori so well is that she uses to be in a street fighting gang. She only joined so she could learn how to fight and every time she would lead her group into a fight, they would always win; they would pay her 40,000 yin. See, this was her night job. By day she would work for the hospital, even though she hated it with her life. The only reason she would work there was for the money and when she would get hurt in fighting and would have to go there, they never charged her for it. Only two reasons she stayed. But she would never stay one night when ever she was hurt. She said that she had to be strong and after they would bandage her; they would leave for one sec, and they would return; she would be gone. Plus she wouldn't return back to work for about a week.

But now that was all about to change; they would make her stay. The doctors fallowed the group to the dead-end, but when they got there; they saw the window was broken and saw that the group had jumped out the window. "What the hell, do they want a death wish!" the doctor called Iwate yelled. One of the security guards were already on the walkie-talkie informing the others that five adults and one child had jumped out of a window on the 8th story.

_**With the group:**_

The group ran for about another five minutes tell they were about 2 miles away from Kagome's house. Kagome told Inuyasha to stop from a minutes tell she checked something. Nori was still on Inuyasha's back holding on for dear life; Inuyasha growled knowing that he wouldn't be able to get him off very soon. It had been about two minutes, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard the sirens from cop cars and the cops' radio call for all units. It said; "calling all units, calling all units. There was a breakout from 'Main feudal Hospital'. The doctors say that four adults and one child had kidnapped a patient, and then jumped from the 8th story of the building; the suspects survived the jump and they were last seen fleeing the crime seen. Three of the suspects are male and the others are women. Two of the males had silver hair. The other had brownish blackish hair with ocean blue eyes. The older woman was wearing a green and white school uniform. And the child was wearing a traditional child kimono. The tallest male had four purple marks; two on each cheek. And a backwards crescent moon on his forehead. All units are to be aware of these suspects and keep a sharp eye out from them."

Inuyasha had come to Kagome's time a lot to know when they were in trouble. "Woman! Get over here, we have to leave. NOW!" Inuyasha yelled as he swooped Kagome back into his arms and started to run the rest of the way to Kagome's house. Kagome looked back to see blue and red lights fallowing them.

"Inuyasha, don't lead them to my house. Before we go there we have to get the off of our tails." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and turned left, away from her home. Kagome knew this part of town, but her mind couldn't remember why she knew this part. Kagome thought hard, but didn't remember tell Kaori said to turn right at the first stop light. "THE SCHOOL!" Kagome yelled holding a finger in the air. Everyone looked at her strangely, but shrugged after a few seconds. "Inuyasha, go to my and Kaori's school!" Kagome said; Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru hated letting Inuyasha lead, but he had to let him lead the group, only because he had no idea where they were going, and what's a school?

Kaori looked up at Sesshomaru; his eyes were covered with hurt, confusion, and love. She kinda felt sorry for him, but not a lot, because she hated him. But that was it; she did hate him, but she also loved him. About two hours ago he had, betrayed her love, trust, and he broke her heart. Like she needed any more pain, but she didn't know why she wanted to forgive him so bad; she knew she would have to, because it would kill her if she didn't, and because she loved him. No matter how bad she hated herself for it; she did love him.

Sesshomaru felt eyes on him and looked down to see Kaori's eyes on him. He knew she wasn't looking right at him, because she was thinking deeply, but the thought that she looked at him and her eyes weren't full of hate, gave him hope that maybe she didn't hate him as much as she put on. But only time will tell.

Kaori snapped out of her state of thought when she also felt eyes on her. Kaori looked down at Rin quickly when she realized that she was starring at Sesshomaru and he was starring right back. She looked at Rin; Rin had fallen asleep awhile ago and now was snuggled very close to Kaori's body. Kaori smiled at the little girl. Yeah, she had only known her for about over a week, but Rin had become like Kaori's long, lost daughter that she never met before. She loved having Rin with her.

Kaori shot her head up to hear sirens catching up with them. Kaori also heard Kagome tell Inuyasha to take all these turns. By now she had no idea where Kagome was taking them. Nori was still freaking out about the jump and about the cops chasing them. She just laughed at him. "KAGOME SHUT UP WILL YA! I'M TAKING TO THE ROOFTOPS. SO SHUT UP AND LET ME LOSE 'EM!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She was about to saw something back, but decided not to. After the outburst, Inuyasha took to the rooftops and Sesshomaru fallowed. Nori was now crying, mostly because he's not big fan of heights.

The cop cars had stopped when, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had jumped onto the buildings. Shocked some of the cop had gotten out of their cars. Some other ones started to fire at the group, but their ranking officer had stopped them; he yelled for everyone to get back into the cars and chase the group down. Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha. He was out smarting the cops. Yeah, it didn't look that way, but he was.

The rooftop chase had been going on for about and hour or so. The group had to stop, when Nori fainted from shock. Inuyasha had to carry Nori while Kagome rode on his back. Inuyasha at first refused, but he got puppy eyes from Kagome and Kaori. He finally gave in, while yelling about him inventing those eyes. Kagome and Kaori just laughed at him.

Kaori was laying Sesshomaru's arms holding Rin, when her cell phone went off. She struggled to get it without throwing Rin off. Finally she answered it, for it to only be Maro. He had started to yell about her being on the news and how she promised that she wouldn't breakout of the hospitals anymore. Kaori just rolled her eyes as he went on. But when he said she was setting a bad example for Mika, Kaori blew up.

Kaori was now the one yelling at him. She yelled to him about **how** he **knew** she hated hospitals and **how** he **knew** if she was in one she would breakout. And that if **he **and Norihadn't put her in the hospital, then this wouldn't have happened. So, **he **was the one setting a bad example for Mika. Not her. After she said he was to blame for all of this, Maro slammed to the phone. Kaori laughed at him, because it took him about twenty seconds to hang the phone up angrily.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori as she slammed her cell phone shut. He could tell she was pissed off at someone. And thank god, it wasn't him at the moment. He knew she wasn't angry at him; she was more hurt and betrayed then mad. He'd had at lot of time to think about the events of the late morning.

After Kaori left; he had gone to the place where he had taken her, where his mother had taken him. Ah, he had remembered that day well.

**Flashback-**

_His mother had been missing for days. He was worried; yes, cold, emotionless Lord Sesshomaru was worried, for his mother no less. She was the only person he ever cared about; well actually first person he ever cared for, but that's beside the point. _

_Sesshomaru was running through the forest; the wind had been blowing hard and it had been raining for days. The water's that surrounded the cave he and his mother had been staying at were up past his ankles. A loud crash was heard. It was so fallowed by sword clashing and cocky words from a female's voice. Sesshomaru recognized that voice; it was his mother's voice. He ran faster tell he found where his mother had been for the past couple of days. _

_He saw his mother was fighting a demon. It looked to be an upper level demon like her and him. His mother and the demon exchanged harsh words as they charged at each other. Sesshomaru stared at his mother. She moved gracefully and skillfully as she fought the demon. The battle lasted for about five more minutes, when his mother sent the finale blow killing the demon instantly. _

_Sesshomaru jogged over to his mother as she hung all her body weight on her sword. "Ah, Sesshomaru. How was the show my son?" the demoness asked him. Yep, that was his mother. Always talking highly and proud of herself. Sesshomaru smirked as his mother lifted her head to see him. "I am glad; it was to your liking. My son, come with me. I must show you something, before I breathe my last breath." She said. Sesshomaru was shocked at her words, but sadly fallowed as his mother made her way into the forest. _

_They were close to a village. The only landmark that could identify the village was a solitary dry well. He could tell it was old, but not to old. The reason they were this faraway from their home was that his father and mother decide to that even though they did not love each other and were neither mates nor she was not a demon of high power, that Sesshomaru was the only heir to his father's land, he would train and be the successor to his father. See, there were old laws that said that if two demons had a child, but were not mates and one of the parents were of great importance and / or a higher power, the child would not be the successor of that parent. But his parents had deiced against that law. He really didn't care as long as his parents didn't fight._

_See, his parents were actually rivals; they had gotten drunk one night about 150 years ago and ta da Sesshomaru was born. He really didn't care if his parents hated each other. Yeah, they were both dog-demons, and yeah they were betrothed to each other a long time ago but they still hated each other with passion. It mad him laugh at them sometimes at how stupid they could be. _

"_Ah, here we are." The demoness stopped at a clearing. Sesshomaru looked up at his mother weirdly. "Get lost in your thoughts again, my son?" Sesshomaru nodded. His mother laughed at him. "You know, you were not one for much talking. It was the only thing me and your father could agree on when you were born, besides your name of course." His mother laughed some more. Before she talked again, she took some snap breaths of air in. "do you know the reasons why I have taken you here, my son? Or way it is so significant to me?" She asked and he answered with a simple nod no. "This place was your great-grandmother's secret hide out. She loved it so much that she did not want it to be lost, so during her last hours of life she took my mother here. And my mother had shown it to me the day before she died. She told me that the only ways I was to allow someone here was it either had to be family, my children or some one I care for deeply. And you my son are all three." Sesshomaru looked shocked at his mother's words. She had never shown affection before, but when his mother looked at him, he looked away. His mother laughed at him once again, but this was not her normal laugh. It was a raspy laugh, like she was fighting for breath so she could at least laugh. "I know I am surprising you, my son. I know that this is very strange to you, that I am now showing affection. But this place is very special to me, my mother, and my mother's mother. And I am the keeper of this haven, and as keeper it is my duty to pace the responsibility of the keeper to you, my son, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shot his head up so he could face his mother's eyes. She smiled as she met her son's golden eyes._

_She loved his eyes, even if he had gotten them from his father. She had silvery purple eyes that she had gotten from her mother. "And as the keeper, you must keep this place a secret. And now I am going to tell you the rules. The only reason you are to bring someone here is that they are family, your future children, or someone you care for deeply. And knowing that you have my judgment, the person you bring here will hopefully your future mate." She looked at her son one last time, and then collapsed._

_Sesshomaru walked over to his mother. She wasn't struggling for breath, for she wanted to go. She knew it was her time and she was not fighting it. Sesshomaru knew this, and he knew she fought of everything. But she was tired._

_Once his mother's soul had left the earth he placed her under a sakura tree. It had stopped raining a while ago. Sesshomaru was now sitting by his mother's grave. He knew he had to go to his father's home. For he was to start training to become the new lord of the western lands._

_He sat there for about another fifteen minutes before leaving to finish his journey. He sighed as he walked on. He laughed a little bit remembering his mother's last words. "My son, you are young. That gives you advantage against your father when you fight him, but be wary he might be old, but he is skillful. You will learn a great lot from him. You know, to think of it, I have not won one fight with him, when it isn't arguing. Sesshomaru, my son; kick your father's ass one of these days for me." And with that she had died._

**End-**

Sesshomaru smirked at the memory of his mother; she had always had a quick wit and sharp tongue. He looked around to find that they had lost the people that were chasing them and ended up back at his brother's mate's home.

Kaori looked at Sesshomaru; he had been deep in thought the last five minutes and had now finally shot out of that state. Kaori looked at Inuyasha and where he was leading them he was taking them to the well, then to feudal Japan. Strange, it never seemed to bother her anymore about time traveling. Kaori just shrugged at the thought.

The group had jumped into the well. Kaori smiled at the pinkish purplish light surrounded them. That's when she remembered him. 'Shit! Nori's with us, I totally forgot about him! What the hell am I going to tell him! Oh, yeah, Nori hope you don't freak out, but you've just traveled about 500 years in the past and this is feudal Japan. Oh, and another thing this is my "job". I come here. To make-out with my Demon lord boyfriend and raise his adoptive daughter, Rin. And Inuyasha's half demon.' Kaori thought. "Oh god, I'm screwed." Kaori sighed.

**Well hoped you liked it. Oo, what's going to happen now that Nori is in the feudal era and how's he going to take it? Well just have to wait and find out.**

**lady of the crimson night.**


	12. Chapter 12:A night with the enemy

Disclaimer: plan and simple I do not own inuyasha.

Hello guys, sry it taken me so long to write. But I do have some excuses. 1: I hurt my right shoulder snowboarding. 2: I've been sick since last Friday. But o well, and ppl don't worry there will hopefully more fluff in this one. And hope u ppl liked the last one.

Chapter 12:

**A night with the enemy**

_**Naraku's castle**_

Naraku stared into Kanna's mirror. The person he was looking at had the most beautiful green eyes and the darkest black hair. He even swore that she had some dark sliver, blur strikes in there to. He knew that Kagura has been jealous of her since she saw them together.

"I must have her as my mate," Naraku said softy. Kana looked at him strangely. "Kanna, since the band of seven are dead, I want you to go find a demon that will bring Kaori to me. I will poses it with a jewel shard," Kanna looked down at him, "Go! Now!" Naraku yelled sternly. Kanna bowed at left the room they were in.

**_With the group:_**

They had been back for sometime now, but Kaori had still not stopped freaking out about Nori. Nori was still out cold and they had taken him to Kaede's hut. "Kaori calm down. Everything will be fine," Kagome said while grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Calm down? Clam down? How the hell I am supposed to calm down?" Kaori said pulling away from Kagome and holding her head in frustration. "What the hell am I suppose to tell him, Kagome. I fucked up bad this time." Kaori sighed and plopped down onto a fallen tree. Kagome rubbed her head and sat down next to Kaori; she sighed as well.

"I don't know Kaori. How 'bout the truth?" Kagome suggested. Kaori shot her head in Kagome's direction.

"Tell him the truth. Oh yeah, Kagome, that 'ell go over well. 'Oh yeah Nori I hope you don't freak out, but your in the past. About 500 years. And I come her with Kagome and take care of Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter Rin and Sesshomaru's a full dog-demon. Oh and one more thing Inuyasha's his younger half brother; he's also half demon. And they take sibling rivalry to a whole new level by trying to kill each other. There's this demon that has a crush on me and is try to kill my friends.'" Kaori said sarcastically.

"Well, when you put it that way," Kagome sighed, "We screwed?"

"Yup." Kaori answered. They both sighed once more tell Kagome stood up.

"Well, we can't just sit…" the two girls looked up to see Inuyasha fall to the ground and Miroku and Shippo laughing at him. "As I was saying, we can't just s.i.t here and do nothing." Kagome said.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Kaori asked.

"I know! Let's going shopping!" Kagome said grabbing Kaori's hand and dragging her to the well.

"What the hell!" Kaori yelled.

_**Our time:**_

Kagome and Kaori jumped out of the well with a very angry hanyou fallowing them. "Kagome we just got back and now you want to go and do whatever you said you were going to do. We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get the girls to go back down the well. Kaori was standing by the well ready to go at anytime.

"Inuyasha, can't you see Kaori is under stress. No shut up and leave or shut up, don't complain and come with us." Kagome said grabbing Kaori's hand and walked out of the well house. Inuyasha grumbled but soon fallowed the two girls.

Inuyasha smelled the air and also a new sent mix with his favorite. He new what it was and would change lives. "Kagome maybe we should talk." Kagome waved him off while walking down the concrete stairs that lead to her house.

"Inuyasha later, 'kay?" Kagome said. Inuyasha grumbled a little bit more but soon was quite and just fallowed the girls to a huge building.

_**The feudal era:**_

The three arrived back soon. The rest of the group was waiting for them by the well. "Miroku when do you think Kagome will come back?" Shippo asked. Miroku was about to answer when the demon lord spook and told them that they had arrived. Inuyasha was the first out and his face was in otter awe. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Shippo asked him, but yet again he didn't get to answer for it was answered by itself.

Inuyasha was soon fallowed by to girls that looked a lot like Kagome and Kaori but were different some how. Kagome saw confusion on her group faces, mostly on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked Kaori up and down; she looked amazing.

Kaori was wearing a type off cat suite. It was black and it hugged snuggly around her waist and curves. The neck was a short V neck. The sleeves went down to the middle of her hands. She had strips of extra material; one went across the right side of her chest and the other four went down in a V shape on her hips; two on each side. Two medium long knives hung on her right side near her hip. Her sword hung on her left side. Armor plated her shoulders. Then she had knee high black leather boots that folded twice at the knee. Like it went smaller then bigger fold, but they were still knee high. And down the thighs it had diamond shapes going down her legs.

Kaori also had a new hair cut. It was layered; long layers. It shaped her face nicely. She also had thin dark blue-sliver highlights in her hair. She had also gotten her make-up done. Her eye shadow was a sliver green-turquoise. Around her eyes she had black eyeliner; top eyelid and bottom. She had gorgeous light pink lipstick with a little hit of red.

Inuyasha on the other hand was making goo, goo eyes at Kagome. Kagome was wearing a kimono type dress. It was short. It was as the bottom skirt was as long as her school uniform skirt. The top and bottom were medium lavender. An outer white tank top shirt went over her top shirt, but the cool thing about it was that it wasn't really a tank top. It went about 3/4s of the way down her back then two white with purple lining and purple stitching kimono sleeves, the tank the finished a little below the bottom of the short kimono. A dark purple star was on the back of her tank top. (A/n the tank top is not spaghetti straps. It's like a piece of fabric that has a hole for the head then went down p.s. I'll try to put the outfits on fanfic. Keyword **try.**) Kagome also had the same color lavender medium high (they went up to the medium of the thighs) leggings; they had cute dark purple stitching around the opening.

She also had her hair done. It was up into a high pony tail. She had the front of her hair out and her bangs were lifted up. (A/n trust it's really cute.) Her hair was tried by a dark purple ribbon to go with her outfit. Her make-up was done as well. Her eye shadow was a light, medium purple; black eyeliner on the top lid and bottom. It was put on light. Her lipstick was a light pinkish purplish gloss. Her shoes were leather boots. They went just tell the knee and they were a thick spiked heals. They were a dark blackish-purple. The group was stunned at how gorgeous the two girls looked; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the most. "What?" Kaori asked crossing her arms.

At Kaori's voice everyone snapped out of their daze. "Nothing is wrong, Lady Kaori," Miroku said inching towards the two girls, "There is nothing wrong with you're new clothes." He said still inching towards them.

"Monk…,"Kaori growled warningly, "don't you thing about trying anything. Remember you have a very hormonal wife right now." She finished. At that Miroku backed away slowly; it was soon fallowed by a cry of pain from Miroku. Kagome saw Miroku fall to the ground and saw some blood; she smelt it too. At the smell of blood it turned her stomach in side out.

Inuyasha and the others saw Kagome run into the boshes and then heard her thrown-up. After a couple of minutes Kagome came back with a worried face. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked worried.

"I'm fine Sango. I just think I ate something bad, that's all." Kagome answered. Sango nodded her head. "Let me guess, you guys want an explanation about these clothes?" Everybody nodded their heads yes and waited for Kagome to begin. "Well, I took Kaori shopping and Inuyasha fallowed us, and I just wanted to get some new things, but Kaori said why buy new clothes to wear here if they're just going to get ruined? I agreed...," Kaori took over from there.

"So, I said why not buy two new outfits to wear here and we would be able to fight in too. Kagome said it was a good idea, so we went a picked out them and we also got our hair done, same with our make-up. Inuyasha grumbled the whole time. I say it was very immature and annoying." Kaori finished. Inuyasha got pissed of at her for calling him immature and annoying.

"Why you little bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaori shot him a deadly looked to make him to be quite but he didn't give up that easily. Kaori sighed and shot back.

"Get over it you baka. You're just mad because it's true," Before they could go on further Kagome told Inuyasha to sit. "Anyway I think we should go back to the village?" Kaori asked, the group nodded and they started for the village.

About half way to the village they were stopped by a demon. "Lord Naraku sent me! I'm here for the girl!" It yelled. Inuyasha thought it was after Kagome, but he was wrong. Everyone was fighting well and Inuyasha was about to send the last blow to kill the demon when it surprised everyone. The demon stood in one spot concentrating form a moment, then the next moment it started to multiply itself. Inuyasha and the group stood there stunned for a minute. They snapped out of they're dazes when they heard Kaori scream the words 'let me go you shit head!' Sesshomaru let his greed whip fly, trying to kill the demon, but it moved and multiplied itself some more.

There was about now 30 demons now. Inuyasha had killed most of them but the group was still trying to find the real one. Yeah, sure you would think to find the one holding Kaori, right? Wrong. All of them were holding a fake Kaori. The fake Kaori's moved and struggled, and smelt the same as the real one. They even had the same clothes and voice, plus same choice of words. Sesshomaru was getting very frustrated now. He was going crazy trying to find Kaori.

About five minutes later all of the demons were dead, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Kaori and the original demon were long gone. A medium high growl came from Sesshomaru. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his elbow. (A/n she was to short to reach his shoulder. Lol.) Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "It 'ell be alright Sesshomaru. We'll find her and if we don't I'm sure she'll escape and find us." Kagome laughed a little bit at the sight in her head of Kaori kicking Naraku in the nuts and running as fast as she could back to the village; scared shitless.

Sesshomaru jerked away from Kagome and walked back to the village. Kagome sighed and fallowed him and the group fallowed Kagome.

_**Naraku's castle:**_

Kaori had blacked out a while ago when the demon had hit her hard across the head. When she had woken up she found her self in a strange room. Kaori's eyes scanned the room over and over again tell they reach a corner; she gasped to find a man sitting in it. The man laughed a little bit and turned to look at Kaori. "You know, you are very hard to keep track of," the man said. Kaori tried to answer back, but she couldn't find her voice, "Bankotsu was supposed to bring you to me, but Inuyasha killed him. Good help is so hard to find these days." The man sighed.

Kaori gasped when she heard the news about Bankotsu. How could she not have known? Oh wait, she wasn't with the group for a week. Ya know a lot can happen' in a week. Kaori finally found her voice to ask some questions of her own. "Who are you and where am I?" Kaori asked, "And no funny business." Kaori added sharply. The man laughed some more before getting up from his spot.

"Woman. You miss are at my humble castle and I am Naraku," Kaori gasped again when to words hit her ears. 'Oh god I'm in for it now. Shit, I am so screwed!' Kaori yelled in her mind.

"If you hurt me, lord Sesshomaru will be on your ass in a matter of seconds!" Kaori snapped again. Naraku narrowed his eyes, then rubbed the left side if his head in frustration before he answered.

"On the contrary, Miss or shell I call you Kaori? I mean we will be getting to know each other very soon. I will not hurt my future mate," Naraku said and walked closer to Kaori; Kaori saw him move closer.

"Ma...mat...mate?" Kaori stuttered. Naraku kept walking towards Kaori and Kaori kept backing up tell her back hit the wall. Naraku laughed a little bit again. He reached his pointer finger and thumb and placed them on her chin. He moved Kaori's head left and right; like he was looking for something.

"Yes, Mate," Naraku answered. Kaori gulped as he moved his head closer to her's. Naraku kept going closer to her tell her found her lips. Kaori was socked at Naraku's movements. She tried pulling away from the kiss, but every time she struggled, Naraku kissed her harder. 'No, this can't be happening! No. God, get him off of me!' Kaori screamed in her head.

After about minute Naraku let Kaori free of the kiss. Kaori gasped as air hit her lungs. "Tonight my love will be the last night you will have as a single woman." Naraku laughed as he left the room they were in. after Naraku shut the door, Kaori fell to the floor and started to cry.

"No this can't happen, I don't love him," Kaori cried, "Sesshomaru hurry up and come and find me."

_**With the group:**_

Kagome was worried about Kaori and Sesshomaru. She was worried because Kaori most likely wouldn't be able to protect herself against Naraku and she was worried about Sesshomaru because the moment they had gotten back to the village he had taken off to find her. Inuyasha and Kagome deiced to let Sesshomaru go get her. They needed to work out their fight and rescuing Kaori was one way to get over their fight.

Kagome was sitting beside Nori just incase he woke up. She had thrown-up five more time since the first time the morning; it was now dusk. "What the hell?" Kagome looked down the find Nori was awake. 'Great.' Kagome thought. "Kagome?" Nori asked. Kagome nodded.

"Nori, we need to talk," kagome said out flatly. At that moment Inuyasha walked into the hut. Nori of cores freaked out seeing Inuyasha's ears; the last he had seen him was when he had his hat on. "Nori you need to calm down," Kagome said. Nori nodded.

"Now where to start. Umm…okay…here. Nori you're not in Tokyo anymore. Well, you are, but not exactly," Nori looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Nori asked. Kagome sighed.

"Nori this is going to sound crazy, but after tonight and your first demon you won't think so," Kagome started to explain everything. Nori sat and listen to her, but when she got to the part about Naraku taking Kaori and Kaori's reason of being here and her story, oh and the existence for demons, Nori freaked out.

Kagome and the group went through the whole night explaining everything and trying to calm down Nori. The sun was now rising and Nori finally stopped freaking out and started to believe everything. But not entirely until the demon attacked of cores.

_**With Sesshomaru:**_

He had left Rin and Jaken at the village with his brothers group while he went looking for Kaori. He had been looking all night and finally he had found where her sent was the strongest; he had been fallowing it since the sun started to come up. "Naraku I swear if you even touch her, I'll rip you into a million little pieces right then and there." Sesshomaru growled. His head jerked up as a castle came into view. It had Kaori and Naraku's scents all over it; mostly Naraku's.

_**Inside Naraku's castle:**_

Kaori had been crying all night hoping that Sesshomaru would show up, but he never did. She started to think that Sesshomaru really didn't care for her the way she had hoped. Kagura had come into the room late last night and put and binding spell on her so she wouldn't be able to use her powers to resists Naraku, but Kaori new that was the only reason.

Kagura had beaten the crap out of Kaori while yelling that Sesshomaru was her's and that she had no right to be kissing him and luring him into a trap just to break his heart. Kaori just laughed at her while Kagura beat her; it didn't sit well with Kagura and Naraku had to come and get Kagura.

It was now morning and the spell still had not worn off. Kaori sat on the floor waiting tell Kanna came to get her. Kanna had been some what nice to her; she had brought Kaori some food and warned her that Kagura was planning to steel Sesshomaru away. Kaori told her that she already knew that, but Kanna surprised her by telling her to find a way to escape while she still had the chance and left the room. Kaori laughed at the memory.

A couple of minutes later Naraku walked into the room and walked to Kaori. He told her to stand up while Kanna was to put something on her. Kaori refused to, but Naraku just slapped her and told her if she didn't he would find her precise friends and kill them one by one. Well that got Kaori to stand up and do nothing, knowing that she couldn't fight back because of two reasons. One: the binding spell and two: she was too weak from the previous beating last night. Naraku grinned as Kanna placed a royal kimono rob on Kaori.

After Kanna was finished Naraku told her to leave she bowed, but before she left she gave Kaori a warning look like to tell her to fight back. Kaori ignored it and just thought it was her mind playing tricks on her.

While Kaori was thinking Naraku started to kiss Kaori. She tried to resets, but same as last time, the more she fought the harder he kissed her. Soon he lad Kaori down onto the floor; Kaori was fighting him and trying get him off. "Get off of me you dooshabag!" Kaori yelled.

"No, no, no, my dear." Naraku laughed as he moved his hands and started to take off Kaori's clothes. Kaori screamed for help and started to kick and try to punch him, but it proved powerless.

"Get off of me you pigheaded bastard! I said get off!" Kaori yelled while successfully kneeing Naraku in the stomach. When Naraku rolled off of Kaori, Sesshomaru busted though the wall of the room. Kaori started to cry when she realized Sesshomaru came to get her.

Sesshomaru spotted Kaori and walked over to her. Naraku had gotten up off the ground ready to challenge Sesshomaru. "You can't have her, she's mine Sesshomaru. You're too late," Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru grunted a little bit as to tell Naraku to go fuck himself. Naraku's smirk soon turned into a frown.

Sesshomaru ignored Naraku and looked towards Kaori who was still sitting on the ground. The top part of her outfit was off till it got to about the beginning of her chest; Sesshomaru sighed a sigh of relief that Naraku had done anything to her. Kaori smiled at Sesshomaru, but soon screamed for him to look out.

Sesshomaru and Naraku started to fight each other and so far Sesshomaru was winning. The fight went on for about two more minutes until Sesshomaru saw Kaori collapse to the ground; standing over her he saw Kagura holding her fist in the air. Sesshomaru became even more furious with Naraku and Kagura.

Naraku tired to take Sesshomaru down, but every time he punched Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would come and punch Naraku twice as hard as he had hit Sesshomaru. Finally Sesshomaru knocked Naraku out and walked over to Kagura and slammed her against the wall; her neck in his hand.

"Stop it," Kaori said. Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "Let's just get out of here," Sesshomaru nodded and smiled a little bit at Kaori. He dropped Kagura on the floor and scooped Koori up into his arms; she smiled back at him. Sesshomaru turned to the hole he had decide to make his entrance with and jumped out of it and headed back to the village, Kaori in his arms.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked still in his monotone voice, but it was softer then it used to be. Kaori looked up at him waiting for him to go on; he noticed this. "I was just wondering. Why did you tell me to let Kagura go?" he asked.

Kaori looked ahead and watched as the trees washed by them, after a minute of thinking she turned her head so she could look at Sesshomaru. "Honestly, I don't know. I would love more then nothing else then to see her dead bold lying on the ground in a pool of her **own** blood instead of mine," Kaori answered. Sesshomaru was shocked a little bit, but he did expect it. At first he thought Naraku cased all of those burses and cuts, but some how he knew that Kagura had made them. "But I guess the reason I told you to stop was because of two reasons; one is because I feel sorry for her. That she has to stoop so low to beat her crushes girlfriend. It's just…err, I don't know. The second reason is because I want to make her feel the pain that she cased me when she kissed you and led me to think that you didn't care, but I know I was wrong, and all the pain she cased when she binded my powers and then beat me, I don't know, all I know is that I hate her so much." Kaori answered and turned back to looked ahead of them.

They were quiet the rest of they way to the village; Kaori had fallen asleep earlier. Sesshomaru was quite mostly because he was thinking. He was thinking about asking Kaori to be his mate, but after tonight and two days ago he didn't think it was the right time, so he would ask her later.

**_Hoped you liked at and yes I know not a lot of fluff but hey there was more in this one then the last on. Haha….okay, well anyway hoped you enjoyed it. See yea later. Ooo, and you do think will happen next, well Idk, why don't you guys review and wait and see. Muhahaha lol. _**

_**LYL lady of the crimson night.**_


	13. Chapter 13:Wait a while

**Disclaimer: I say tomato; you say "_tamato", _but you say no and I say I wish, but we both agree I do not own Inuyasha.** **_--, and I don't own No Doubt's song "don't Speak'_**

_Hey guys. All I have to say is I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you ppl so much for reviewing. I kno I seem desperate for reviews, but hey I've been in a bad mood and I've need a pick-me-up all week, so thank you so for my pick-me-up. P.s. I hope you guys like the last chapter._

Chapter 13:

Wait a while, the time will come.

Sesshomaru had arrived back to the village with Kaori some where around two o' clock in the morning; he didn't want to stop and make camp, for he thought Kaori had been through to much and need to see her friends and he was right. Kaori was still asleep when they arrived. When the group saw them come into the hut, Kagome rushed over to Sesshomaru and looked down at Kaori who was in his arms. "How is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's fine, tired and she also said Kagura put a binding spell on her," Sesshomaru replied before laying Kaori down on a pad. At that moment Kaede walked into the hut.

"A binding spell you say?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome gave Kaede a questionable look. Kaede laughed lightly before answering, "Ye are young to your miko powers and I'm not surprised at all that ye do not know about a binding spell, Kagome, "Kaede looked at Kagome before stirring the soup some," A binding spell is exactly like it sounds," this time Inuyasha was the one confused. Kaede sighed before going on, "A binding spell is actually a potion. When a miko drinks a binding potion, wither it's by force or willing, it makes the miko's powers unusable for about five days." Kaede said while walking out of the hut to take care of a sick mother. Kagome gasped a little.

Kaori heard the old woman talking about a binding spell or potion as she called it. Kaori fluttered her eyes open; the light of the fire was bright compared to when she had fallen asleep. Shippo saw Kaori open her eyes; he walked over to her and kneeled down. "Her Kaori, you awake?" he whispered so nobody could hear him, even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kaori didn't answer, he shrugged. As he was about to get up and walk over to Kagome someone yanked his tail hard and pulled him to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo yelled. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was and saw Shippo flying through the air to the other side of the hut. Inuyasha fell over laughing and Miroku had a hard time keeping in his laughs; after a moment he fell over laughing joining Inuyasha and Nori.

Kaori shot up and walked to Shippo, who was lying on the floor groaning, she kneeled down and picked him up by his tail. Shippo was struggling to get out of Kaori's grasp, but she never let go. "Hey, Shippo. Nice to see you too. Oh yeah…I'm awake." She said while setting Shippo on the ground.

"Glade to see you're awake," Miroku said lifting himself off on the ground from laughing; Inuyasha did the same. Kaori nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down right besides him. He saw her sit down and wrapped his right arm around her waist holding her very protectively. Inuyasha smirked as walked out of the hut, Kagome fallowed him, but soon returned and told Kaori that Inuyasha wanted to talk to her; she nodded and began to get up, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of her and she had to tell him she would be right back. He soon let go of her and she walked out of the hut.

"'Ey, fur ball, where are you!" Kaori shouted. Of cores Inuyasha jumped out of the trees ticked off.

"Shut up! I swear if you had your powers right now I would so fight you!" Inuyasha growled at Kaori. She laughed at him.

"Fine, whatever just tell me what you wanted to talk to me about," Inuyasha calmed down while plopping down onto the ground; Kaori did the same.

"I just wanted to say, thanks," Inuyasha said; Kaori gave him a confused look.

"For what?" she asked.

"Well…for you falling down the well," he said flatly

"Okay…" Kaori said.

"Geez do I have to go into detail?" he groaned, Kaori nodded still confused. "If you hadn't fallen down the well, Kagome and I would have never told each other that we love each other and we would have never mated. And for giving my brother a second chance at life," Kaori gawked her head, still confused.

"If you hadn't have come, he would still be after my sword, still a cold-blooded, heartless demon that he was; and you changed that. Yeah, he still is Sesshomaru, but some how he actually has a good side to him and you brought that out of him," Inuyasha laughed.

"You know, this is the first time we've been alone and not fought. And also did you ever think the reason Sesshomaru always tired killing you was him training you or his way of showing he cared for you as a brother and didn't want you dead, so he "trained" you?" Kaori stated. Inuyasha thought for a moment, but shook his head.

"Nah, maybe, but I highly doubt it. Come on. Talks over; I smell food." Inuyasha said before taking off towards the hut. Kaori just laughed at him.

_**Later that week:**_

When Kaori woke up, everyone was still asleep, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kaori looked around the hut and found Sesshomaru was no where to be seen; she shrugged and got out of her sleeping bag. It had been four days since Nori found out about her secret and she had been kidnapped and almost raped by Naraku. Kaori had taken Nori back home to the future and told him if he told anyone, including Maro or Mika, she would her powers on him. He agreed quickly and Kaori took him home. Shippo had still not forgiven Kaori about what she did to him, everyone kept telling him it was a joke, but he was still to young to understand it.

Kaori walked outside hoping to find Sesshomaru there, but she didn't. She kept walking deeper into the forest until she was at the same exact spot she was at when Kagura had kissed Sesshomaru. "You know you shouldn't be this deep in forest in you condition," a voice said. Kaori knew it was him. As he jumped out of the trees above her; she only glared at him; he smirked at her.

"Well for you information I'm starting to get some of my powers back, yeah they are the weak ones, but hey better then nuttin, right?" Kaori shrugged as she walked over to him. Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori and actually smiled (A/n never thought I'd see the day. Lol) at her. She smiled back and put her arms around his waist and lend into him; he put his arms around her as well.

Kaori loved being with him; some how he always made her pain go away. Sesshomaru smiled again as he looked down at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful to him. He had to do it, he had to tell her. Sesshomaru let go of his grasp around her waist; Kaori looked at him confused.

Sesshomaru looked into Kaori's eyes as he leaned down and placed his lips softly on her's; Kaori kissed him back. She smiled as the kiss became more passionate. They just stood there for about five minutes kissing; finally the kiss became something more. Sesshomaru gently pushed Kaori up against a tree. Kaori moaned a little as Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck tenderly. She moved her hands up and down his body; his lips kept moving down farther and farther down her neck tell the top of her chest; his lips stand there for a moment and then began to move back up to the top of her neck.

This went on for another two minute, till two tiny voice called out of Kaori. "Ma' lady, Where are you!" Rin's voice echoed around the trees. It was soon fallowed by Shippo's voice telling her Kagome needed her. Sesshomaru's lips left Kaori's body as his nose picked up the two kids' scents.

Kaori sighed, but soon smirked; Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. Kaori got out from her place between the tree and Sesshomaru. He frowned, But Kaori just smiled. She walked towards him and went close to his ear, "Don't worry we can finish this later," Kaori whispered before calling Shippo and Rin over to where they were, "Rin, Shippo! Over here!" Kaori called out. Two little figures came running out from the bushes towards her.

"Kaori, Kagome wants to talk to you, hurry!" Shippo yelled as Rin grabbed Kaori's hand and dragged her away from Sesshomaru. She looked back at him; he smiled at her before she disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Sesshomaru turned around as Jaken's scent came close.

"Ma' lord, don't worry. Wait a while, the time will come for you to tell her how you feel," Sesshomaru just grunted at Jaken's statement before picking him up by the back of his caller and began running back to the hut.

_**With Kagome and Kaori:**_

Kaori walked to the place were she was supposed to meet Kagome and talk to her. She finally found Kagome sitting on a bolder. "This better be good. I was in the middle of something," Kaori growled as she walked to Kagome. Kagome laughed a little.

"I know. That's why I made Rin and Shippo go and get you," Kagome said sarcastically. Kaori gave Kagome a dirty look before sitting next to her.

"Well…," Kaori said. Kagome turned to Kaori before explaining things.

"Kaori, I got a problem," Kagome stated; Kaori sighed a little.

"Join the club," Kaori joked a little to lighten the mood, "But seriously what is it," Kaori said in a motherly tone.

"Well, as you know I've been "sick" lately. Well I think that I'm not "sick", I think it's something else,"

"Ooo. What do you think it is?" Kaori asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I might be pregnant," Kagome spit out. Kaori's mouth dropped to the ground. Yeah, she was excepting something weird, dangerous, hell even deadly! But she never this! Oh GOD! Kagome laughed a little nervously.

"What the HELL Kagome! You two have only been "mated" or whatever for about a week! A week Kagome! A WEEK!" Kaori shouted.

"I know," Kagome sighed rubbing the back of her head embarrassed a little. Kaori fell on the ground and hung her arms on her knees.

"So, what are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Kaori asked. Kagome's eyes widen.

"I…I don't know. I never thought about it," Kagome said. Kaori sighed. She got up and grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her to the well. "Uh, what are we doing?" Kagome asked.

"**We** are going to go get you a pregnancy test and then **you** are going to take it at my apartment. Then **we** will find out if **you** are or if **you** aren't," Kaori laid out flatly. Kagome gulped a little, thinking if **she** was right and **she** was pregnant or if **she** was wrong.

_**Back in their time:**_

When Kaori and Kagome arrived back to their time, Kaori told Kagome they should go and see before they told anyone they were here. Kagome agreed and fallowed Kaori down to the pharmacy.

It had been two quick seconds to enter the store and then leave with the test in hand. Kaori paid for it and now they were in a dead run trying to get to Kaori's apartment before anyone they knew saw them; see after the person asked for the money, Kaori gave it to him and then told him to keep the change and ran outside **without** a bag to cover the pregnancy test.

But alas they were soon stopped by Hojo. 'Great,' Kaori sighed in her mind. Hojo started to talk to the two girls. "So how have you been kagome and you two Kaori?" He asked politely like he was up to something.

"Fine," Kaori spit out. He replayed with a 'good'. Kaori and Kagome were hoping if Hojo wouldn't see the test, but his eyes wondered down to Kaori's right hand and then got wide.

"Umm…what…who's is…Kagome is that…?" Hojo stammered. Kagome went bright red with embarrassment. Kaori had to do something fast!

"No, Hojo it's not Kagome's, its mine." Kaori throw out there. After the words left her mouth her hand flew up to cover her mouth. 'I can't believe I just said that!' Kaori's mind was racing, as was Kagome's.

'I can't believe she just said that! Well that's why she's my friend!' Kagome's mind was in confusion. Kaori grabbed Kagome's hand a started running as fast she could to her apartment leaving Hojo in the dust.

When they had reached Kaori's apartment the two girls slammed the door and burst out laughing. "I can't believe I said that!" Kaori laughed out.

"Can you believe the reaction on Hojo's face when you said that!" Kagome laughed as well. Kaori got up as soon as she heard three sets of foot steps coming towards them.

"Oh Shit!" Kaori whispered. Kagome grabbed the cardboard box and high tailed it to the bathroom, leaving Kaori to explain things to the guys.

The two guys and Mika walked into the living room and looked at Kaori strangely. "Hey, Kaori didn't expect you back so soon, it's only Tuesday," Maro said. Kaori grinned and got up from the ground.

"Umm…well…you see I got the day off today, so I wanted to come down and see you guys and Kagome's got into a big fight with Inuyasha so I came to comfort her. And she's in the bathroom crying and I got to go and comfort so bye," Kaori lied and ran off towards the bathroom. Maro shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the kitchen; Mika right behind him. Nori fallowed Kaori to the bathroom and knocked onto the door. There were some thrashing sounds and crumbling/ crumbling paper sound coming from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Kaori's voice came out.

"It's me, Nori. What's going on really?" Nori asked. There were some more noises and then Kaori slipped out from behind the door and dragged Nori into her bedroom, which was right next door to the bathroom.

Kaori shut and locked the door and then dragged Nori to the farthest corner of her room. "Nori you promised not to tell anyone?" Nori nodded a 'yes'. Kaori sighed. "You haven't told anyone have you?" Nori gave her a stern look telling her the answer, "Okay…well…Kagome might be pregnant," Kaori sighed. Nori's eyes widen, he was about to yell something, but Kaori tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"Shhhh! Shut the hell up!" Kaori snapped out. Kaori let her hand fall off of Nori's mouth and got up off him.

"Sorry. God you didn't have to tackle me that hard," Nori griped as he rubbed his shoulder. Kaori shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone, and I **mean anyone**, about Kagome might being pregnant!" Nori nodded his head to tell Kaori he understood. Not even a second later Kagome badly muffled a little scream. Kaori ran to her door unlocked it and ran to the bathroom; Nori fallowed her. "Kagome, it's me and Nori's here too. Let us in," Kaori said.

The door slowly opened, Kaori and Nori walked into the bathroom and Nori closed and locked the door. Kaori walked over to Kagome, who was sitting on the toilet holding her lower stomach; in her hand was the test. She walked over to her friend and kneeled down and took Kagome's hand. Kagome didn't even notice what Kaori was doing she was in shock. Kaori gasped a little before hugging her friend.

Nori walked over to the two girls and took the test out of Kagome's hand. He flipped it over and saw that the test was blue; he walked over to the box and picked it up. He looked at it for a moment before his eyes widen and went back and forth from the test to the box. It took a while before Kaori walked over to Nori and patted his shoulder.

"Is…is…," Nori stammered. Kaori laughed a little. It wasn't even his and he was shock.

"Yes, Nori the test it blue and that means it's positive," Kaori said before turning back to Kagome.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well Surprise! Hoped you liked it. And hope I did well with the whole Kaori/ Sesshomaru fluff. R&R. Oh and about the lyrics down there. Every time I end a chapter, there's going to be song lyrics, like the TV shows. So it's like the credits, today its 'Don't Speak' by no doubt._**

_**LYL. Lady of the crimson night.**_

_**Don't Speak:**_

**You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always **

I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go  
And it it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
Chorus

Outro

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?


	14. Chapter 14:How will he take it?

**Disclaimer: simply put: I do not own Inuyasha or "dream on" by Aerosmith**

_**Chapter 14:**_

_How will he take it?_

Nori stood at the sink for another two minutes before turning to the two girls behind him. "Kaori, it…could it be wrong?" Nori asked. Kaori and Kagome's heads looked at Nori.

"What?" Kaori asked. Nori sighed, "Nori why are you so worried about Kagome, the kids not even yours." Kaori said as she began to walk to Nori.

"I know, but she's like my sister too and Kagome's only 16 almost 17 and she's pregnant. I think that we should go to a doctor and make sure," Kaori thought about it before nodding and turning to Kagome.

Kagome was still shocked, but she knew what was going on. "Kagome, I have to ask you, how long have you been late?" Kaori asked.

"Two weeks," Kagome answered. Kaori was confused at her answer.

"Kagome I thought you and Inuyasha have only been whatever for a week?" Kaori asked; Kagome sighed before getting up from where she was sitting.

"I know, but we kinda…well…you know before that," Kagome said twiddling with her fingers. Kaori grew a smirk in her face as she walked out of the bathroom and walked to the phone. Nori rolled his eyes as he tossed the pregnancy test into the trash and fallowed Kaori out of the bathroom with Kagome right behind him.

Kaori dialed the number to the doctors to set up an appointment for Kagome before they went back to the group. "Hello? Yes I would like to set up an appointment for Higurashi Kagome…for a pregnancy test…yes, Okay. In an hour. Yeah we can make it. Thank you, bye." Kaori hung up the phone and walked to Kagome. "Your appointment is in an hour, 'Kay. Nori and I well go with you," Kagome nodded.

**_An Hour later at the doctors:_**

The three teenagers sat in the waiting room for Kagome to be called. Kaori had told Kagome that she would go in if she was needed, but otherwise she and Nori would stay out here. She also said that she would go and help Kagome in anyway, but Kagome had to go through this doctors examine alone. She said that she was sorry, but Kagome understood and agreed with Kaori.

Finally the moment came. A nurse walked into the waiting area and called out from Kagome. Kaori gave a thumbs' up to Kagome and wished her good luck before Kagome disappeared into the white halls.

"I hope she can do this," Kaori said a little worried. Nori placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, Kagome's strong. I mean she fights demons and has to keep Inuyasha in line, if anything she can handle this if she tests positive," Nori said.

"And what does keep me in line mean?" a voice said behind them. Kaori and Nori turned their heads around to face a very annoyed hanyou. 'Shit!' Kaori yelled in her head.

"What are you doing here, baka!" Kaori whispered sharply at Inuyasha.

"What, Kagome and you just disappeared so I fallowed her sent till I got here. Where is Kagome anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Kaori and Nori gulped . They told Inuyasha she was talking to a friend and that she would be out in minutes. Inuyasha ignored them and started to fallow Kagome's scent. He was about to open a door before Kaori tackled him to the ground. Everyone in the waiting room looked at the two teenagers strangely. "Inuyasha you can't go in there. She will come out in a minute now sit you ass down and shut up about it." Kaori said to him while pulling him to a chair next to her.

"Why do I have to sit next to you?" Inuyasha whined like a five year old. Kaori elbowed him in the stomach. After that Inuyasha became quite.

The minutes passed by fast and before they knew it, Kagome walked back to them. Her face was a little pal, but she was happy. Until she saw Inuyasha sitting next to Kaori; all of her happiness turned into nervousness. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome; he sensed she was nervous about something.

"Guys why don't we go outside for a moment, you know so we can get some fresh air?" Kaori asked while grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her outside. Inuyasha and Nori fallowed the two girls. Inuyasha gave Nori a confused look, but Nori just turned his head away from Inuyasha's eyes.

When the four of them were outside, Kaori let go of Kagome's arm. "Well , Nori and I will leave you two alone for a couple of minutes. So meet cha guys outside starbucks? 'Kay well see yea there, later." Kaori said before taking off with Nori right behind her.

Inuyasha was confused and Kagome saw it. "Umm…Inuyasha I have something to tell you," Kagome said, Inuyasha looked down at her. "Well, you see…remember two weeks ago…when we…you know…our first time that we…shit!" Kagome said. She took a couple of deep breaths before going on.

"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worried. Kagome sighed a little bit.

"Inuyasha do you know why I have been "sick" lately?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. "Inuyasha I got tested for something," Kagome was interrupted by a scared hanyou.

"What the hell is wrong, Kagome tell me!" Inuyasha was now totally freaking out. 'Baka' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha let me finish," Kagome took another deep breath, "Inuyasha I'm pregnant," Kagome spit out. Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"You…I…pregnant?" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence because he passed out with shock.

"Oh god, what a baka," Kagome sighed.

_**Four months later:**_

It was now early April; it had been four months since Kagome had told Inuyasha she was pregnant. Kagome found out that demon pregnancies were shorter then human ones. Kagome was a little reveled that she didn't have to go through nine months of it. But the down side was that she was due next month.

Sango and Miroku's baby was born three days early; it was a boy. They named him Kin. It meant golden; it was Sango's idea. He had Miroku's hair and Sango's eyes. Miroku was absolutely happy that he had a son.

The group had not heard any rumors of jewel shards near by or anything on Naraku. Inuyasha was getting pissed off about not knowing where Naraku was. And they group had not seen or heard anything on Kikyo either (thank god!). Rin had turned eight last week. Kaori, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had taken off two weeks ago. Kagome had been sad, but Sesshomaru said four months with his brother was enough and he wanted to look for Naraku; Inuyasha agreed that four months was too long also.

Kaori and Sesshomaru had come further in there relationship, But Sesshomaru was still scared about asking Kaori to be his mate. Kaori still visited the guys, but not as much as she use to; mostly because it was hard to get there all the time.

They had started to travel again since Rin sprained her ankle, Sesshomaru looked back at Kaori; she was in the same daze that she had been in since she had a dream two weeks ago. He was worried about her. "Kaori…come here," Sesshomaru said; Kaori ran up to him.

"Yeah?" Kaori asked.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori looked at him, and then sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just. That dream I had. Remember when I had that visit with Kikyo and found out what I was?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, the dream told me that the final battle was to come soon and if I didn't find it, everyone would die," Kaori said. Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the mention of the final battle. "Its just I don't know what I need to find. Urg! Why does this have to be so hard!" Kaori cried in frustration. Sesshomaru put his arm around Kaori and pulled her close. All he wanted to do was comfort her.

"Sesshomaru, I want to go back. I know we just left, but I think I can find my answer there, with our friends at the village. Can we go back, please?" Kaori pleaded and looked at Sesshomaru with her puppy eyes; Sesshomaru sighed.

"Fine. Get Rin and I'll carry you two there. Jaken will catch up." Kaori sighed knowing that if she argued about leaving Jaken behind, he wouldn't take her back. Kaori nodded and ran back to Rin and Jaken. She told them what was going on. Kaori scooped Rin into her arms and ran back to Sesshomaru.

_**Back with the group:**_

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" some of the village children cried. Kagome trued her head towards them. She was caring a bucket of water; if Inuyasha knew she was caring something he would flip out. She had told her family that she was pregnant. Her mom and brother were excited, but her grandfather wasn't so happy that she was pregnant with Inuyasha kid, but what can you do?

"Yes, Taichi and Keiko?" Kagome sweetly asked the children.

"Chika, our cat is having her kittens!" the children answered with joy in their voices, "And we were hoping that you could help?"

"Well, of cores I will. Let me just put this bucket inside then I'll be right there, 'kay?" Kagome said, the children nodded and then ran back to their hut. Kagome laughed. She looked down at her swollen stomach; she patted it a little before continuing to her hut. The villagers gave the group two huts, one for Sango and Miroku and the other for her and Inuyasha, in return for saving the village countless of times.

Kagome entered the hut and found Inuyasha sitting in the corner thinking. "Inuyasha what cha thinking about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha jumped a little at the sound of her voice, "Sorry to scare ya,"

"It's fine. Oh nothing much," Kagome knew he was lying.

"Thinking about how to find Naraku again?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared at her and then nodded. "Inuyasha I know you too well. Hey where's Shippo?" Kagome asked looking around for her kit.

"At Sango and Miroku's, Playing with Kin," Inuyasha responded. Kagome nodded while setting the bucket of water down. "I thought I told you not to lift anything and to ask me for my help?" Inuyasha growled a little bit. Kagome sighed. Ever since she told him, he would get mad at her for doing normal, non treating things.

"Sorry. I'll be at Keiko and Taichi's hut helping them with their cat. Be back in about an hour, bye love ya." Kagome said before leaving there hut. Inuyasha sighed at Kagome. She never listened to him.

It had been about ten minutes since Kagome left when he smelt him. Inuyasha growled a little bit before going outside the hut. "Hey Prince Loser get out here where I can see you!" Inuyasha yelled. He waited for a few seconds before Koga emerged from behind a tree.

"Eh, mutt where's Kagome?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"None of your business, Shit head!" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome yelled as she power walked over to the two rivals. Koga looked at Kagome with surprised eyes.

"Kagome, what did he do to you! Did he force you!" Koga yelled running over to her. Inuyasha growled and jumped in front of Kagome before Koga lad a hand on her.

"I didn't force her!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and walked to Koga.

"Koga, Inuyasha and I are mates now. He didn't force me. Koga I do not love you, I love Inuyasha. I see you as a friend. Nothing more. Why do you go to Ayame?" Kagome said. Koga looked at Kagome speechless.

"Kagome I care for you, just come and get me if you're ever in trouble and Inuyasha can't protect you," Kagome nodded and trough her hand over Inuyasha's mouth before he could say anything. Koga kissed Kagome's hand then turned and left.

"Hey, Kagome, I thought you were taken?" a familiar voice said behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome turned around to face Kaori. Kagome's face light up with excitement.

"Kaori, I thought you were looking for Naraku!" Kagome rushed to Kaori and hugged her the best she could. Kaori laughed.

"Yeah we were, hey do you think I could go and talk to Kaede?" Kaori asked; Kagome nodded at took Kaori to Kaede's hut.

"So, why da come back?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as he sheathed his sword.

"Kaori had a dream the night after we left and she finally told me about it," Sesshomaru told him.

"So, what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"She dement about the last battle with Naraku," Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the ground, Sesshomaru went on. "She also dement that everyone will die, if she didn't find something. She's been trying to find out what it is, but she couldn't' so, she thought that old hag would know," Sesshomaru finished before walking to the hut Kagome and Kaori entered; Inuyasha fallowed.

_**Kaede's hut:**_

"Ah, ye child are back. I am glade to see ye," Kaede greeted the two girls. They said hello before they sat down.

"Kaede, can I talk to you about something?" Kaori asked. Kaede turned and sat with the girls and waited for Kaori to continue. "Well, the night after Sesshomaru and I left; I had a dream," Kaori said.

"What kind of dream did ye have?" Kaede asked.

"Freaky, but really, I dement about the final battle with Naraku. But that wasn't the weird part. In the dream Priestess Sada's voice told me that everyone will die if I do not find it," Kaori stopped.

"Find what?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. That's why we came back. I thought that maybe I could find whatever it is here; that's why I came to talk to you. Can you help me?" Kaori asked Kaede. Kaede sighed.

"Kaori the only why I can think of helping ye, is to let you have a talk with your former self. But I won't because it is to dangerous for how new ye are to ye's powers," Kaede said before getting up. Kaori couldn't take no for an answer.

"Stop! Kaede please, I'm strong enough, please everyone will die if I don't!" Kaori yelled at the old priestess. Kaede sighed before turning to face Kaori; she moved to a corner by the cooking pot and grabbed something. She walked back to Kaori and looked at her.

"Kaori I will let ye talk to ye's former self, but ye better wake up," the old woman said sternly. Kaori nodded. "Lie down and drink some of this," Kaori lad down and waited for Kaede to let her drink the bottle. Kaede lifted the glass bottle to Kaori's mouth and let her sip it for a second before taking it away from her. At this time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in; Sesshomaru saw Kaede take some bottle away from Kaori and Kaori passed out.

Sesshomaru caught Kaori's head before it hit the ground. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru growled at the old maiden.

"Do not worry ye self, Sesshomaru. She is alright; Kaori is in a dream like state talking to her former self, so ye can find what it ye is looking for; ye sell be awake before dinner." Kaede said before she walked out of her hut, "Oh leave ye here." Kaede said; Sesshomaru growled at her some more before sighing and laying Kaori's body on his.

_**Kaori's dream**_

_Kaori looked around the black abyss she was floating in. "Where am I?" Kaori asked the blackness._

_"You my child are in a dream like state and I have come to realize that you are looking for me, is this right?" a voice came from the darkness. Kaori looked around for the voice, but only to see herself fall into a black hole._

_"AHHHHH!" Kaori screamed as she landed on the hard on some grass. She looked at her surroundings. 'This is familiar,' Kaori thought to herself. "I've been here before!" Kaori said._

_"I'm not surprised, child," Kaori looked up to find a woman standing in front of her. She looked exactly like Kaori, except she was more mature and older. She was wearing a long white dress. It was a halter dress. It went way past her feet; about two whole feet past. The neck of her dress wrapped itself around her neck. _

_Her hair was up; about a 1/3 of her hair was down and the other 2/3s of it was up. Pink flowers held the hair up, the same flowers wrapped around the middle of her dress; only a little bit though. She wore some jewelry, but the thing that caught Kaori's eyes was a golden chain that draped around the woman's neck; from the golden chain hung a light blue sapphire stone. It was small, but it was the size of a medium large pearl. But that was not the most amazing feature of the woman; on her bare back were to medium size pure white wings._

_The woman laughed a little bit at Kaori's reaction of her form. "Amazing isn't it?" the woman asked Kaori. Kaori nodded while getting up from the ground. "I am Priestess Sada and you called for me?" Kaori gasped at her. "Why may I ask, did you call on me?" _

**

* * *

**

**Ha! I'm leaving it here! Muhahaha. U guys probably already know wut she is looking for, but o well... Just have to wait tell next time.**

_lady of the crimson night_

"**Dream On" by Aerosmith**

_Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
it went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay _

I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life  
is books written pages  
live and love from fools  
and from sages  
You know it's true, OH  
All these things come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On

Sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.


	15. Chapter 15:To find is to forget

**Disclaimer: as the light shown over the horizon the girl shouted, "I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR LINKIN PARK'S "RUNAWAY"!"**

Hey guys. Hoped u liked the last one. Thanks for reviewing, big surprise!

_**Chapter 15**_

_**To find is to forget:**_

_Kaori looked at miko Sada, "I came to find out what I need to find, can you help me?" Kaori asked. Sada sighed at her reincarnation._

_"Kaori I can't help you with that. What you need to find, you need to find on your own," Sada said before she turned away from Kaori._

_"No wait! Please, if you don't help me my friends will die!" Kaori screamed at Sada. Sada stopped and turned back to Kaori._

_"Are these friends of yours by anyway Kaida, Kohana, Natsu, Samuru, Shino, and Haruko?" she asked Kaori. Kaori gave her a questionable look; Sada realized Kaori would not know them by these names. "Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru," Sada said. Kaori looked at her in surprise._

_"How do you know them?" Kaori asked shocked. Sada laughed a little bit._

_"I don't know your friends by these names, but by different names. Everyone that you know, I knew, but only you and Kagome have been reincarnated twice," Sada began to explain._

_"Kagome and I have been reincarnated twice?" Kaori asked confused. Sada nodded before going one._

_"Yes, Kagome was first reincarnated as Priestess Midoriko and then Priestess Kikyo. You and I were first the moon goddess, and then I was reincarnated. I then I died, and you were my reincarnation," Sada said. Kaori's eyes were wide._

_"Moo...mo...Moon goddess?" Kaori stuttered. Sada nodded._

_"Kaori I can not help you find what you are looking for, but I can tell you what you are looking for and how to find our full power and become the new Moon goddess," Sada walked over to Kaori and placed her hand in front of Kaori; in her hand a bright light began to shine. Kaori gazed down at it. Once the light disappeared it was replaced with the same light blue sapphire that hung from Sada's neck._

_"This is the jewel of unmei or the jewel of destiny. It is what you must find to help your friends defeat Naraku," Sada let the jewel travel over to Kaori's hand._

_"How do I find it?" Kaori asked. Sada shook her head._

_"I can not tell you this," the jewel traveled back to Sada's hand. Sada closed her hand and the jewel reappeared around her neck._

_"Then can you tell me how to get my full power?" Kaori asked still a little disappointed by not knowing where the jewel was._

_"Lady Kaori I can't tell you, but I can give hints to both. This hint is the same for both the jewel and power. My hint is to you; to find what has been lost and forgotten," Kaori gapped at the hint._

_"How the hell am I suppose to find what has been lost and forgotten!" Kaori yelled. Sada put her fingers on Kaori's lips to make her quite. _

_"Lady Kaori, to find the forgotten and lost you must forget," Sada said. Kaori gave her another confused look. "Kaori, to find is to forget. Use these words I give you," Sada turned her head to the dark forest that surrounded them. "I must go now, but Kaori think wisely. You will find what you're looking for when the time calls for it." Sada walked into the dark forest leaving Kaori there._

_"Wait! Wait, I haven't asked all my questions yet! Wait, come back! Please come back!" Kaori yelled. Kaori clasped her chest as a sharp pain went through her body. She collapsed to the ground; she closed her eyes waiting for something._

Kaori shot out of Sesshomaru's arms, in a cold sweat. "What happened, where am I?" Kaori asked. Kaede walked over to Kaori and placed a cold, wet towel on her forehead.

"Lay down, my child. Ye are fine. Ye are right back in the hut," Kaede said getting up and bringing her a cup of ramen. Kaori looked at the cup and just stared at it. Finally Kaori set the cup on the ground, the group looked at her.

"Thank you Kaede, but I really don't feel like eating," Kaori said, "Inuyasha, you are welcome to it if you want it," Kaori walked out of the hut. When Kaori left Inuyasha grabbed the cup and started to eat the ramen inside it.

Kaede sighed before sitting down; Sesshomaru was about to get up and go talk to Kaori, but Kaede stopped him. "Poor child must have learned something either terrifying or confusing. Sesshomaru let ye be for a while, ye needs to think. And ye, need to think about where ye two are and what ye is going to do when she finds ye's destiny," Kaede said, "I am going to sleep, I say ye do it as well." Kaede said as she walked away to her bed.

"I wonder what she meant by her destiny?" Sango said while bouncing Kin on her knee.

"I don't know," Kagome said. Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the hut in search for his Kaori. "There he goes, god he's worse then you Inuyasha," Kagome stated. Inuyasha grunted as he lend into the wall to fall asleep; Kagome lend up to his chest. Sango and Miroku fell asleep as well.

_**With the two lovebirds:**_

Kaori was sitting on a fallen tree, which laid by a cliff over looking a river and waterfall; it was a beautiful night. Kaori turned as she heard Sesshomaru coming up from behind her. "Hey," Kaori greeted him. He gave her a nod before sitting next to her. "Rin asleep with everyone else?" Kaori asked; Sesshomaru gave her another nod before wrapping his right arm around her waist; she lend into him for comfort.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kaori shrugged.

"The truth I guess? Things I need to know and learn," Kaori responded. Sesshomaru sighed. "What?" Kaori asked knowing something was up.

"Did you learn what you needed too?" he asked.

"Kind of and then some," Kaori said looking over the ridged that hung over the river.

"Like what kind of 'and then some'?" Sesshomaru. Kaori snuggled up closer to him as the wind started to pick up.

"She said I was not allowed to tell anyone till I know what I was to of learned," Kaori answered; Sesshomaru nodded knowing he wasn't getting anymore out of her.

"Kaori?"

"Huh?"

"What to think of **us**?" Sesshomaru blurted out. Kaori looked up at him confused.

"What like our relationship?" Kaori asked; he nodded. "Well I think we're good, why?" Kaori asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru gulped and then sighed.

"Kaori, I love you," Kaori's mouth dropped. She didn't do anything or say anything for a moment and when Sesshomaru was starting to doubt, Kaori planted the biggest kiss on his lips.

She smiled, "I love you too, Sesshomaru," Kaori said; Sesshomaru kissed Kaori back soon laying her on the ground softly. The kissed became more passionate. All they did for about a minute was kiss, until they broke for air.

"Kaori, will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked her; Kaori smiled again. She was happy, just happy and content. She hadn't felt this way in years! And now here he was, making her happy.

"I thought you would never ask," Kaori said; Sesshomaru kissed her again. Soon kissing her down her neck. Soon Sesshomaru was removing Kaori's clothes; Kaori was doing the same with Sesshomaru. (A/n, ppl im not going to go any further. Because you know what they do and I'm not very good at writing lemons, but I am good at make-out scenes. And I'm only 13 so I have no idea what to write, so sry, but moving on)

_**In the morning:**_

When Kagome had woken up she had not seen Sesshomaru or Kaori in the hut, she thought that maybe they were outside, but they weren't there when she went out there to look. Kagome walked back into the hut and was startled by Inuyasha' voice. "You won't find them here or in the village. They didn't come back last night and I'm sure when they do come back Kaori will have been marked," kagome gasped but soon smiled.

"Finally, god. Took them long enough. I mean you don't want them ending up like us. I mean we waited two almost two and half years until we told each other," Kagome said while sitting next to Inuyasha. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

_**With Kaori and Sesshomaru:**_

Kaori woke up to the sun shining in her green eyes. When Kaori tried to sit up she felt an arm tug her down. "Oaf!" Kaori looked over to Sesshomaru's golden eyes on her. "Morning," Kaori greeted him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Morning," Sesshomaru said; Kaori smiled. Sesshomaru removed his arm and got up and started to put on his clothes. Kaori did the same. When she was tying her sword around her waist a pain shot down her neck. She raised her right hand to rub the two teeth marks Sesshomaru had made last night; they were still fresh and tendered, hell there was still freshly dried blood under them. Kaori wiped away the dry blood and finished tying her sword around her waist.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Kaori; he was standing by an old ok tree. Kaori walked over to him and grabbed his left hand. Sesshomaru looked down at his new mate as they began to walk back towards the village. When they had arrived back they saw Kagome waiting for them. Kaori gave her a look of confusion; Kagome just answered it with a smile. Kagome started to wave at them. Sesshomaru had a feeling that Kagome wanted to talk to Kaori, so he walked faster and right into the hut. Kaori sighed. "Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed her friends shoulder; she pulled her neck down a little and pulled back Kaori's hair. Kagome's eyes widened with joy. "I knew it! Yes!" Kagome squeaked out. Kaori started to blush a little. "So, you guys mated?" Kagome asked.

Kaori nodded shyly; Kagome hugged her friend. Kaori lend into the hug and rested her head on Kagome's should. "Things are gonna change now aren't they?" Kaori asked; her voice muffled.

"Yes, but in a good way," Kagome said. Kagome released Kaori from their hug. They just stared at each other for a moment. A seconded later Kagome hunched over in pain. Kaori dashed to her friend; who was know on the ground screaming. "INUYASHA!" Kaori screamed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the rest of the group came running out of the hut. Inuyasha's eyes grew with shock when he noticed what was going on. Kaori sighed; she knew that if Sango wasn't going to then she would have to take charge. "Inuyasha get Kagome inside. Shippo, Miroku go and find Kaede and get her over here FAST!" Kaori started to give orders. Sango ran over to Sesshomaru and put Kin into his arms as she ran over to Kaori and started to help her.

Sesshomaru looked dumbfounded and stared at the human child that was in his arms. The baby started to laugh and giggle as it reached for Sesshomaru's fluffy thing. Sesshomaru gently took the baby's hand away from the fluffy thing. Kin grabbed onto Sesshomaru's clawed fingers and started to play with them. Sesshomaru sighed as he fallowed the group into the hut.

Kaede was soon found and rushed over to her hut and Kagome. The men were sent out of the hut. As soon as they were outside, Sesshomaru handed Kin to his father. Inuyasha laughed a little bit. But he soon stopped when he heard Kagome start to scream and Kaori and Sango telling her to breathe and hold on. Inuyasha wanted to just go in there and comfort Kagome but he knew Kaori, Sango and Kaede would hurt him if he did.

Hours passed by. The three men, young kitsune and baby sat outside watching the stars and listening to the sound of Kagome's screams. But finally they heard the cry of a baby, and then the sighs of four women. Kaori walked outside and faced the men. Inuyasha jumped up, "Can I go inside now?" he asked anxiously. Kaori held up a hand and shook her head no.

"Sorry, fur-ball, but Kagome's needs her rest. She had a very hard labor, plus the baby was a month early on demon terms but in human terms she's five months early, so her body wasn't ready for the birth. She weak and needs sleep," Kaori said.

Miroku then stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and Kaori. "Well, then can you tell us about the baby?" Miroku asked. Kaori nodded while taking Kin from his arms.

"It's a boy. His hair is sliver and he has ears; both silver. Kagome wanted you to name him Inuyasha that's why I came out here. Kagome's asleep right now, so…" Kaori dragged off. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Ryu," Inuyasha said.

Kaori laughed a little bit at Kin before complying with Inuyasha. "Dragon it is then. I think Kagome will like it. Inuyasha you may come in, in about an hour or two," Kaori's voice died away as she walked back into the hut with kin in her arms.

_**2 months later:**_

It was now June twentieth; it was Kaori's birthday. But she didn't tell anyone. Of cores Kagome knew but didn't say anything. Mostly because Kaori's birthday was two weeks after her brother's birthday which meant it was the anniversary of her parent's deaths. Kaori had been sick for a while. She had been throwing up and getting nauseated at everything.

She even said that she was getting fat. Kagome started to think that something wasn't wrong with Kaori but something hopefully good. There was still no word of any jewel shards or Naraku. But the group had a couple run ins with Kagura. Ryu and Kin were growing fast. Koga had come to the village last month when word got to him about Ryu being born.

"Geez, that's the thirtieth freaking time this day!" Kaori complained coming back from behind the tree from throwing up again. Kagome and Sango were now getting really worried as was Sesshomaru.

Kagome rose up from where she was sitting with Ryu and walked to Kaori. Kagome put the two month old on her hip and grabbed Kaori's wrist. Kaori felt the jerk and saw Kagome taking her towards the bone eater's well. "Oi, Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled and jumped in front of the two women and baby.

"I'm taking Kaori to our time to find out wants wrong and I think I know what it is and I just want to make sure, so move!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"Kagome you're not going anywhere! I need to make sure you and Ryu are safe!" Inuyasha yelled in mid-air.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was sent flying into the ground forcefully. Kaori and Ryu started to laugh at Inuyasha. Even though it had been six month since they met, Inuyasha and Kaori were still not on good terms. Oh so they say. Kagome and Sesshomaru thought that because they were so much a like that they had so much fighting with each other that they would never admit that the didn't hate each other as they put out.

Kagome made Kaori jump in the well first and the she Jumped in holding on tight to Ryu.

_**Future:**_

Kaori jumped out of the well with out using the rope ladder. Sesshomaru taught her how to jump demon style when they had left the village, before they came back two months ago; Kaori thought it was very useful. But Kaori had to climb half way back down to take Ryu from Kagome, so she could climb out of the well. Once Kagome was out Kaori handed Kagome the baby and started to walk out, but when she reached the well-house door she ran to a corner and was hunched over puking; Kagome sighed at her friend's stupid ness. 'Is Kaori just as thick-headed as Inuyasha?' Kagome asked her self.

When Kaori had returned from her 'episode', the two girls walked out of the well-house and to Kagome's house. "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home! I have Kaori and Ryu with me!" Kagome yelled. Kagome's mother peaked her head around the corner and squeaked with joy as soon as she saw her grandson. Souta cam running downstairs from her room. He jump from ¼ of the way down and ran to Kagome, Kaori and Ryu.

"Hey sis. Kaori. How are Inuyasha and the group?" Souta asked rubbing the baby's fury ears. The baby started to purr a little like his father would when Kagome would rub his ears.

"Yes, how are they?" Kagome's mom asked greeting her daughter. Kaori choose that moment to run into the bathroom and puke. Kagome's mom gave Kagome a questionable look. Kagome answered with her mouthing the words '_I'll ya later,'_ Kagome's mom nodded at went back into the kitchen to get Kaori a glass of water so she could rinse her mouth out when she came back from the bathroom. Souta was oblivious to all of this. He was still amazed that he had become an uncle.

When Kaori came back she was given a cool glass of water to drink. "thank you," Kaori said to Kagome's mother. She nodded.

"Mom, we need to go to the pharmacy and Kaori's house, and then we need to go grocery shopping. We'll be back by the end of the day to say good-bye," Kagome said.

"Kagome are you ever going to go back to school. I know you said you wouldn't because of Ryu, but I mean I still think you should," Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter. Kagome sighed at her mother.

"Mom, I'll think about it, but if any of my friend find out that I've had a kid, then I'm not going, bye mom!" Kagome said before the three left.

Kaori walked with Kagome to the pharmacy, still wonder what they need here. "Kagome, why do we need to go to the pharmacy?" Kaori asked. Kagome did an anime sweat drop at Kaori's dumbness.

"Kaori, I think I know why you've been throwing up all the time. I think you might be pregnant, Kaori," Kagome said. Kaori sighed at Kagome.

"How long have you thought this?" Kaori asked; Kagome held up four fingers. "Four weeks, huh. Well I think you might be right. I mean I've been thinking the same thing, but my mind wouldn't accept it. I mean I'm only 17. I know you're a mother and 17, but I still have brother to think about and…" Kaori was cut off by a gasp and Kagome going white. "What is it, Kagome?" Kaori asked worried.

Kagome stopped walking and just stared; Kaori fallowed her gaze as she saw Hojo walk up to them. Hojo was white as he neared. "Ka…Ka…Kagome, is...is that?" Hojo stuttered. Kagome looked away from her friend. Kaori took that time to readjust Ryu's little baby hat on him before Hojo would see his ears. "Kagome is that your baby?" Hojo asked, still white.

Kagome nodded. "Remember when you saw Kaori and I walk out of the Pharmacy six months ago?" Kagome asked, Hojo nodded, "Well that wasn't Kaori's pregnancy test, it was mine. I went to the doctor to get it confirmed and found out is was five months pregnant," Kagome explained. Kaori looked at kagome a guessed she said five months because she had been only pregnant for four with a demon child and all.

"Is the baby's father that guy I saw you with two weeks before?" Hojo asked.

"That guys name is Inuyasha and yes, he is," Kagome said in a matter-of-factly tone. Hojo nodded then sighed.

"But why, Kagome? You're only 17? Why now?" Hojo pleaded. Kagome looked away from her pleading friend. Kaori became angry with Hojo for making Kagome feel so bad about have her true love's baby.

"Shut up, Hojo! God, can't you just be happy for her. She's making a family with her true love! god, stop making her feel so bad!" Kaori yelled at him. Kagome mumbled a thank you to Kaori. Hojo was taken back by Kaori's out burst.

"I can't be happy for her, she's sick all the time and she's on 17!" Kaori's blood began to boil at Hojo.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" Kaori screamed at Hojo. "get over it. Hojo she doesn't like you. she's started a family with a man that loves her and she loves back. She's not sick anymore; she's been taking care of **her** family. She's moved on! So just be fucking happy for her, Hojo!" Kaori yelled. Hojo's head dropped. Kaori was now satisfied that she had gotten the massage through Hobo's head.

"Sorry, Kagome. May I ask what the baby's name is?" Hojo asked after a minute of felling ashamed at him self.

Kagome smiled a little bit before she replied. "Yes, his' name is Ryu," Kagome said with pride in her voice.

"I'm happy for you, kagome I really am. You know from what I've seen of his father, he looks a lot like him," Hojo said. Kagome nodded a little happier.

"Thank you, Hojo. I'll be seeing you around and please do tell anyone else," Kagome pleaded. Hojo agreed and started to walk again. Kagome and Kaori sighed as he left. "Thank god," Kagome breathed out.

"I thought he would never leave," Kaori said before the two started to walk again.

"Thank you, Kaori for that back there. He was making me feel like a failure, I don't know what I do with out you, Kaori. Really thank you," Kagome said before kissing Ryu's little forehead.

"Don't worry. Remember you were there when I need you and I was there for you. that's what friends do; just remember that doesn't mean I have to get along with your husband though," Kaori stated; kagome laughed a little bit. Kaori reached over a messed with her nephew's hat a little bit (A/n remember she's Sesshomaru's mate and Ryu is Sesshomaru's nephew soo...u get the pic).

When they arrived to the pharmacy Kaori walked in, grabbed a test, paid and left. It was that quick, in and out in two seconds. Kagome and she were now walking back to Kaori's apartment.

"Kaori opened the door and let Kagome in first before she entered. Kaori closed the door and was greeted by her little brother. "Hello, Mika. Are the boys in?" Kaori picked up her now six year old brother.

"Yea, their in the kitchen, I'll get them," Mika jumped out of his sister's arms and ran in the kitchen. In a couple of minutes Maro and Nori walked into the living room. Maro looked up and saw Kagome holding Ryu in her arms; the coffee mug that was in his hand dropped and hit the floor and shattered. Nori on the other hand walked over to Kaori and Kagome to greet them. He tickled Ryu's belly a little bit before walking to the kitchen to get the broom.

"Kagome is that you baby?" Maro asked. Kagome nodded.

"His name is Ryu," Kaori said. Kagome just sighed again.

"Oh and Inuyasha's the father right?" Kagome nodded, "you two married?" Kagome nodded again. "Good, if you need anything just come over and tell us," Kagome was shocked at Maro's reaction. "What, oh. As long as you where married before the baby was born I wont get mad or disappointed, Kagome. So, don't worry, 'kay?" Maro said. Kagome nodded. She looked around for Kaori, but found her nowhere to be seen.

When Mika and Nori walked back in, the four heard a sharp, but loud gasp from the bathroom. The four rushed over to the bathroom door. It opened slowly and Kaori emerged; face white. "Kaori what it is?" Kagome asked worried; she readjusted Ryu on her hip.

Kaori gulped before raising her hand. In her hand was the pregnancy test. Nori and Maro's eyes widened when the saw it, but widened even more when Kaori answered Kagome. "It's positive,"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Muhahahahaha I'm ending it here! Muhahaha. I hoped you like it and R&R. lyl lots.**_

_lady of the crimson night._

**"Runaway"**

Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind


	16. Chapter 16:What the hell!

**Disclaimer: I'm grouchy today. Because I just found out that I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the Donnas "fall behind me"**

**Hey guys. Yea, I kinda had to delete the story because some how the language changed to Japanese and for some reason I couldn't change it back to English. Stupid. But anyway, don't worry I'm not ending the story for a while, but just remember this story is the beginning for a longer story. But hoped u like it. Love ya all.**

_Chapter 16:_

_What the hell! A marriage proposal!_

Nori, Maro, and Mika stood there in front of the bathroom door to stun for words. Kagome on the other hand wasn't shocked or surprised at all. "I knew it," Kagome said under her breathe.

"Shit, I can't do this, I can't handle this!" Kaori cried. Kagome handed Ryu to Nori and walked over to her now crying friend.

"Shhh, its okay, Kaori. I mean you and Sesshomaru can handle this, I mean you two have been together for about, what, seven months. You two are ready for it." Kagome comforted Kaori.

"No…no…I'm 17. And I already have too much to handle, right now, Shit! Mother fucker! I can't do this!" Kaori cried.

Nori looked down at his sister like figure and Kagome. He then looked down at the baby in his arms, and then to Mika. Mika looked excited a little bit about an idea of a new baby most likely. Finally Nori looked at Maro; his face was ghostly white. He could tell that Maro wasn't so keen on the idea of Kaori having a baby or on the other thought of it beginning someone else's kid. Nori switched Ryu to his left hip and grabbed Maro's arm and dragged him into the next room.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Nori asked when they were in the kitchen. Maro started to shake his head nothing, but Nori stopped him. "Maro, if you don't tell me now, Kaori could walk out on our lives forever, now tell me what's wrong," Nori demanded. Maro sighed before answering.

"I…just…I just don't understand what she sees in this Sesshomaru guy. And I mean to go and get pregnant, and no less at the age of 17! He's fucking 22! Plus he already has a daughter that he had at 15, now he went and got Kaori pregnant! I think I'm gonna kill this guy! Were the baseball bat?" Maro said looking in a closet and around the kitchen for the wooden bat. Nori sat down and sighed, knowing that he was going to be in for the long haul. "I mean I've been there for her for every time she's needed me and even when you weren't there for her, I was there for her. Not this guy that got her pregnant!" Maro yelled.

Ryu started crying at this point. Kagome heard her baby from the other room and walked into the kitchen and reached out her hands for Ryu. Nori let Kagome take her son into her arms and calm him down. Maro saw this and walked out and march the Kaori.

Maro grabbed Kaori's hand and picked her up bridal style. He walked out of the apartment door after grabbing his keys. "Maro what are you doing!" Kaori yelled as Maro jogged down the stairs. Kaori held onto her lower stomach. "Maro stop your going to hurt my baby!" Kaori yelled. Maro looked down at her swollen stomach. It wasn't like big swollen, but she looked like she was about four months pregnant swollen, that just made Maro jogged down the stairs even faster.

Kagome and Nori saw Maro grabbed Kaori and head out the door. They got up from the chars they were sitting in and started to fallow them. "Shit, Maro! Over react much!" Nori started to complain. He turned his head to face behind him to see Kagome keeping up pretty well for just having a baby and holding the baby boy in her arms. He turned his eyes to face the baby. The baby some how knew to hold on. Ryu was holding in to his mother's shirt sleeve for dear life. His hat fell off to reveal his tiny silver wars. Nori stopped and snatched up the baby hat and started to fallow Kagome.

When Maro reached his car, he put Kaori on her feet and before she tried to go back inside Maro grabbed her hand and unlocked the car doors. "Get in, Kaori," Maro demeaned. Kaori grunted a little; she crossed her arms and just stared at Maro. "What, I said get in." Maro repeated.

"No," Kaori challenged him. Maro looked at her in disbelief. He raised his arms in the air in the W form. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what the hell is going on and where are we goin'?" Kaori said while still standing on the sidewalk.

Maro sighed while putting his arms down, "Fine, we're goin' to the gynecologist to check if the test it correct," Kaori grew angry with Maro.

"Maro, I am pregnant, weather you like it or not. Yeah I'm only 17, but I don't know. I just know this is all going to work out," Kaori said trying to control her anger. Maro sighed again.

"Fine, whatever, just get in the car," Kaori grudgingly got in the car. At that moment Kagome and Nori busted through the already opened stairs door. Nori saw Kaori shut the door and tried to run over to her, but the car sped off into the traffic.

"Kagome, go get Mika and meet me down at the front door of the lobby in three minutes," Nori said digging his car keys out of his pocket.

"Nori, do you know where their going?" Kagome asked while trying to settle the wiggly Ryu.

Nori nodded. "The same place we took you when you found out," Nori said before taking off to his car. Kagome nodded her head while running back up the three story stairs.

_**At the gynecologist:**_

Kaori and Maro arrived to the doctor's office (A/n I'm not going to spell that damn word again, sry, but o well) about thirty minutes after chase down the stairs. When they entered the waiting room every man that was dragged in there by their waives gave Maro a warning look to escape before it's too late. Maro gulped before taking a set by Kaori, on the other hand was getting disappointing looks from the older pregnant women; Kaori just throw deaths stares back.

But Kaori's attention was drawn away from the women's stares, by the feel of a hand on her upper thigh. That kept moving dangerously close to an area she didn't want it to go. She looked down to find Maro's right hand on her upper exposed thigh. Kaori sighed and pulled Maro's hand off of her thigh. Maro gave her a disappointed look.

"Maro don't, 'kay?" Kaori said whispering in his ear. Maro nodded sadly. Kaori sighed again scooting closer to the other side of the couch they were sitting on. About five minutes passed by a very pregnant woman sat down besides Kaori.

"Hello, youngin'" another woman said. The fist woman sighed before looking at Kaori.

"Sorry, don't mind her," the woman said. Kaori grinned and nodded. "Is this you first time?" the woman asked. Kaori looked up and nodded. "Yeah, this is like my thirtieth time this year," Kaori looked strangely at the woman. "I'm eights months a long. How a long are you?" the woman asked.

Kaori shrugged before answering, "I don't know, but I think about four months," Kaori answered, remembering what Kagome said about demon pregnancies. That you maybe only like two months pregnant, but the actually the baby is about four months.

The woman nodded her head then laughed, "Where are my manners, my name is Hokkaido, Amarante and you are…?"

"Oh, sorry. Tomo, Kaori," Kaori responded.

"Is this you first pregnancy?" Amarante asked. Kaori nodded. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you and is that the father?" Kaori was wide eyed at her question.

"I'm 17 and no, he is not the father. My husband couldn't be today," Maro heard Kaori's answer and was now the one wide eyed one.

"Oh, I was 16 when I had my first one. I'm now 22. And this is my third one," Kaori gulped hoping that wouldn't be her in the future.

When Kaori was about to continue the conversation, she was interrupted by Nori, Mika, and Kagome-who was holding Ryu- came running in. they spotted Maro and Her and ran over to them. "Oh…My…God…Maro…did you…finally snap?" Nori said between breathes. Maro gave Nori a death stare. Nori shrugged in defeat and sat in the chair across from Maro, while Kagome sat across from Kaori. Mika was sitting on Kaori's lap. They waited in silence, but that too was interrupted by a nurse calling Kaori into the doctor's office room thingy. Kaori got up as did everyone else.

But Kaori made them sit down again, all except Kagome and Ryu. They came with her into the room. "Miss. Tomo will you take a seat here. The doctor will be in soon. And she was hoping for a ultra sound, is that all right?" the nurse asked Kaori.

"Yeah, that's fine," Kaori said. The nurse nodded and started to write something down as she left the two girls and baby in the room. "Hey Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome answered while fixing her shirt from just feeding Ryu.

"What was it like, you know, to find have Ryu?" Kaori asked slyly. Kagome laughed a little bit.

"You mean giving birth to him?" Kagome asked. Kaori nodded, "Well, it hurt like hell, but after the baby's out your whole body comes over with pride and joy…" Kagome was interrupted by the female doctor walking into the room.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Arai and I'll be your gynecologist for the remainder of your pregnancy, Miss. Tomo," the woman said. Kaori got up from where she was sitting and shook the doctor's hand. "Miss…" Kaori cut Dr. Arai off.

"Kaori, just Kaori," the woman nodded and went on with her sentence.

"Miss…I mean Kaori, will you please come and lie down on this table and we'll get that ultra sound," Kaori gulped and walked over to the bed type thing. Dr. Arai fallowed her as did Kagome. Dr. Arai put some cold gel on Kaori stomach after lifting up her shirt some. Kaori shivered some, but soon got over it as the wand type thing started to roman her lower stomach. Kaori and Kagome looked over to the screen to find her baby.

"Want to see your baby?" Dr. Arai asked. Kaori eyes widened and she nodded her head yes. The doctor laughed a little bit. "See that little, well big crescent shaped thing, right there?" Dr. Arai pointed to what was supposed to be the baby. Kaori nodded yes, still shocked that the baby was so developed for only being pregnant for two months.

"How far a long am I?" Kaori asked.

"Umm…I think about 4 and half months to five months, wait…what the hell are thoughs?" Dr. Arai asked. Kaori and Kagome looked with dread.

"What? What's wrong!" Kaori asked worried about her baby.

"Oh well nothing that can't be removed. You see thoughs pointed ear type things at the top of the baby's head?" Kagome groaned a sigh of relief. Kaori looked at Kagome with confusion as the Doctor went for a closer inspection. Kagome took off Ryu's hat and pointed to his ears. Kaori nodded and looked back at the screen.

"That won't be necessary to remove anything, but anyway what is it?" Kaori asked Dr. Aria.

"Well let me look, oh well, it's a boy, congrats," the doctor turned off the screen, cleaned off Kaori's lower stomach and walked to the door. "Kaori, I hope to see you soon, actually I want to see you in two months for another look at that baby," with that done that Doctor walked out of the room. Kagome and Kaori soon left too walking back out the waiting room only to find Maro and Nori shouting at each other.

Kaori looked to see everyone else, except them, were gone. Kaori marched over to the two boys and stepped right in between them, "Stop it, both of you, right now! If you don't I'll make ya," Kaori said putting her hands on her hips. The boys stopped and gulped. "Good, now go sit down next to Mika, I have something to tell you guys," Kaori said. Nori and Maro sat next to Mika and waited for the news.

"Well…" Mika said with excitement,

"Well...I found out that I'm four and half to five months a long," Kaori spit out there. The two girls laughed as Nori and Maro's faces went white and their jaws dropped. Kaori laughed a little bit. "Come on guys let's leave,"

They all nodded and left fallowing Kaori and Kagome, with Ryu on her left hip.

_**The feudal era:**_

Inuyasha watched as his older brother passed back and fourth in front of the bone-eater's well. "God, Sesshomaru, relax a little," Shippo sighed sitting by Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo. '_When did he start acting like me?'_ Inuyasha questioned himself. Sesshomaru just gave Shippo a hard, mean look. He gulped at the sight.

Sesshomaru started to growl a little bit. Inuyasha noticed this and looked up at his brother. Inuyasha sighed as he got up from his spot on the ground next to Shippo. Sesshomaru felt a clawed hand go onto his shoulder. He looked behind himself to see his brother laughed at him. "What! What so funny!" Sesshomaru growled and snapped out at his brother.

"Nothing, except…only you remind me of myself. Before Kagome and I mated. I mean, when she left to go home I would always wait by the well and pace around growling at myself, cursing or I would just go back to Kaede's hut and not act like myself," Inuyasha said shaking his head more at his brother.

"So?" Sesshomaru said.

"I mean, dude your doin' both! Who would have ever thought that my half brother, lord Sesshomaru of the western lands would be pacing and growling waiting for his **human** mate to return," Inuyasha said sarcastically while throwing his hands up in the air still laughing. Sesshomaru's growl grew louder at his brother. His own little brother had just mad him look like a fool! Oo, and would he pay!

Inuyasha looked back at his brother. What he saw didn't excite him very much. Sesshomaru had a very evil glare on his face and he knew that his brother was gonna to do something to him. All of the sudden Sesshomaru charged at his younger brother full force.

"Awe, shit!" Inuyasha said as he was pummeled to the ground.

_**Back at Kaori's apartment:**_

The group had gotten back a while ago, but all were silent and sitting on the couches looking down at the ground. Kaori hated silence and Ryu also agreed with her. Kaori was about to talk when Ryu started to bawl loud. Kagome excused herself and walked into the kitchen to calm Ryu down. Nori looked at Maro and then at his hand, which was in his jacket pocket fiddling with something.

Soon Kaori got up and went into the kitchen as well. Nori walked over to Maro and just stared at him. "What were you doing when we went to the mall, before we came home? And you know you split from the group?" Nori started to interrogate Maro. Mika was in his bedroom sleeping.

Maro sighed and pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket. Nori looked down and recognized the box as a ring box. "Maro are you goin' to do what I think you're gonna do?" Nori asked shocked at his friend's rash behavior.

"Yep," Maro breathed out as he got up and walked into the kitchen to where the girls were. '_Shit, Maro! I forgot to tell him that today Kaori went and bought rings for her and Sesshomaru to wear. And I also forgot to mention to the part were Kaori's married to Sesshomaru, well kinda anyway! Shit, Kaori is gonna kill me!'_ Nori thought as he ran after his friend, before he did something stupid and got both of them in trouble.

Kaori was leaning over the counter looking at Kagome holding and claming down Ryu. Kaori had a dreamy dazed expression on her face. Maro walked over to Kaori and coughed to get her attention. Kaori turned around startled at first. "Kaori I need to tell you something," Maro started off. Nori groaned as he walked to Kagome and started to whisper in her ear about what was going on. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, shoot," Kaori said. Maro took a deep breathe and got down on his left knee. Kaori looked surprised and startled. "Maro, what…what…what the hell…?" Kaori stuttered.

"Kaori, I love you and I know this sounds weird , but I have loved you for some time now and." Maro stopped and took another deep breathe, "I know that this baby's is guy, Sesshomaru and everything, but **we** could get married and **we** could raise Mika and the baby together, so," Maro stopped and got out the black velvet box and opened it, only to show a white gold band (circle ring, its just in a circle with little thing on it with no big stuff). On the band it had two diamonds. All apart from one another but still close. But there was one stone in the middle that caught Kaori's eye. It was a sapphire, the color jest set it apart. The sapphire looked like a smaller version of the sapphire on her stealth from her sword.

"Oh My God, Maro," Kaori breathed out.

**

* * *

**

**Muhahahahaha I'm gonna end it there. I'm so evil! J/k. but guys I need tot ell u something. My friend Sarah, or liljin is starting a story and I would all like for you guys to cheer her on. She is shy bout it. And her idea is actually a very good one. So just leave her messages telling her to go and start it. And fast because I want to start reading it, and I kno u guys will like it too. Love ya all!**

_lady of the crimson night_

**"Fall Behind Me"**

I can't believe she bought it  
She got too close and she caught it  
Had a point but she forgot it  
When you skip steps on the way up  
The gaps have a way of catching up  
And you cant cover that with makeup

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me

Now that I'm getting to know her  
Part of me wants to show her  
Who she's really screwing over  
Cause she's got nothing real  
Taking everything she can steal  
Just like it was her last meal

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me  
_x2_

How long is she gonna be around  
And how long do we have to watch her dumb it down  
Cause when its cheap it fades fast  
And how long does she think its gonna last?

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me  
And you got nothng on me  
And you got nothing on me  
And you got nothing on me


	17. Chapter 17:THe death to friends

**Disclaimer: Same as everyone else. I don't own inuyasha. Or Halo Friendlies' "Me Vs. The World"**

**Thanx for reviewing. And I hope u like this one. Right now u can probably tell something big is goin' to happen.**

**Chapter 17:**

_The death to friends and a lover_

Kaori looked at Maro in disbelief. "Maro…," Kaori finally got out. Maro smiled and pulled the ring out of the box and started to move it closer to Kaori's left ring finger. "I can't…." Kaori tried say still in shock. Kagome and Nori looked at the two then at Maro with sad eyes.

"I understand you're speechless, but I know this is right. And about the husband thing at the doctor. I also understand you didn't want the lady to know you weren't married, but now you can be," Maro said. When Maro looked down again at Kaori's left hand and he finally saw it. A white gold/silver wedding band. The ring held seven stones: on the left side of the ring it held, the diamond, the emerald, and a pure opal. On the right side were the quarts and a very rare type of bloodstone. And in the very middle right next to each other were the moonstone and a sapphire. "What…what…Kaori?" Maro asked clearly confused.

"Maro, let me explain," Kaori tried. Maro just shook his head 'no'. He got up from the ground and looked at Kaori with pleading and wanting in his eyes. "Maro listen to me, I love you as a brother and very close friend. I count on you to be there for me, but I am married, well kinda anyway…" Kaori's voice trailed of in a whisper. Maro looked hurt.

"But…why Kaori? Why, this guy that you've only know for almost seven months?" Maro pleaded with her. Kaori sighed and pulled Maro into a hug.

"Because, I love him with all my heart and I know that he is the one for me. And I know he loves me back with all his heart. Maro, you have to understand that sometime, some things don't go out as you want them too," Kaori felt wet tears on her shirt. '_This must be so hard for him,'_ Kaori thought.

"Maro, there was a time that I felt the same to as you do for me, and I thought you were the reason why I didn't feel horrible about not having all the money I need to give Mika what he needed and wanted, but about my parents death." Kaori took another breath. This was hard on both of them. She had waited for Maro to make his move for over 4 years, but when he finally did she had found the one she was supposed to spend her life with.

"But…Kaori. I can be that one who does make it all go away. I can be that person, I can be!" Maro cried out to Kaori. Kaori sighed again.

"Maro, you could have been, but when I found my husband, Sesshomaru I knew that he was the only one that could make me feel how I was supposed to feel. He didn't make me feel like a failure waiting for a miracle, he made me feel alive," Kaori let go of Maro and looked into his eyes. They still held hurt, but a sign of understanding glinted in his eyes. Kaori sighed.

"Well…I guess I won't need this," Maro laughed while handing the ring over to Kaori. Kaori took it and place the ring on her right hand. Kaori laughed some, but she knew that this was just a show for Maro. Inside she had crushed and ripped opened his heart. She felt horrible about it. "Kaori, could we just forget all about this," Maro said. Kaori shot her head up at his remark. Those words rang in her head over and over again. It was like something she had forgotten a long time ago.

"That's it!" Kaori yelled. Maro, Nori, and Kagome looked at Kaori confused. "Kagome we need to go back, I just found what I needed to know!" Kaori said excitedly. Kagome's eyes widened as her friends left the kitchen and went strait to Mika's room. Kagome and the two men fallowed her as well. When Kagome opened the door to Mika's room she saw Kaori saying goodbye to her brother and that this maybe the last time he sees her ever again. Mika starts to cry, while Kaori tires to calm him down. She tells him that Maro and Nori will always be there for him and will raise him up good. And that she will always be watching over him. So he better be good. Kaori got up from Mika's bed and walked to the bedroom door. Her face was red and stained from crying. She walked to the door and not looking back at Mika while he begged her not to leave. Kagome was confused through all this.

"Maro, please protect Mika with your life. I will miss you and I love you as a brother," Kaori added quickly, "Nori and Kagome I need to talk to you in privet," Kagome and Nori nodded and fallowed her into her bedroom. Maro went into Mika's room to try and calm him down.

_**Kaori's bedroom:**_

Nori was the first to speak. "Kaori what the hell is goin' on!" Nori demanded

"Something bad," Kaori answered solemnly

"Kaori, what's goin' on! Answer me!" Kagome asked again.

"Kagome, its time and I don't think I'll return from it, come on we have to go back I'll explain it there, then after it and I don't survive I want you to come and tell Nori and tell Maro and Mika about the feudal era, please!" Kaori begged. Still not knowing what was going on Kagome nodded and fallowed Kaori out of the room and apartment. Kaori tried holding back tears as they jumped down the well, only know that she might have enough power to save her friends but not herself or her baby.

_**The feudal era:**_

When Kaori and Kagome climbed out of the well, they saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wrestling and Shippo just sitting there laughing his head off at the two brothers. Shippo smelt Kagome and turned his head to see her and Kaori with gloom on their faces. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Shippo asked. At the sound of her name, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up to see both their mates on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and held her as she cried her eyes out. Sesshomaru walked over to Kaori and asked her what's wrong. She turned to him, but soon looked away from him and started to jog to the village. Sesshomaru was about to go after her, but Kagome spoke up to him, "Sesshomaru, don't go after her. We need to go to the village and she'll explain it there," Kagome said while she gave Ryu to his father.

_**With Kaori:**_

Kaori had stopped jogging a while ago and just walked into the forest and started to wonder around. Kaori was now sitting on the ground with her back against an ok tree. Kaori sighed again for about the sixtieth time within five minutes. On the way to Kagome's house she had explain and told kagome about her dream and visit with Lady Sada. The she explained about how she found out what she was supposed to find. But Kaori still didn't tell kagome about how she was going to find the jewel. Then she told Kagome that today was the day they were going into the final battle with Naraku and that Kaori might not survive this and the baby. She also told Kagome not to tell anyone about her being pregnant tell the very end. Kagome agreed and started to cry.

Kaori looked strait ahead of her when she saw something move. A flash of white, that's what it was. Kaori got up from her spot and started to look around, when she came up with nothing she went back to her spot on the ground. She saw it again, but Kaori just shrugged it off. Finally Kaori slipped into a dream like state after the third time she saw the white flash go by.

**Kaori's dream**

_Kaori looked out a window with revenge in her soul. She finally got up and walked out of the room she was in. she walked outside and just walked for about thirty minutes until she came to an opened cave. Kaori heard an evil laughed erupted from the cave and it was fallowed by an evil and chilling voice. "Finally, Lady Sada, you have come to face you demise!" the voice yelled out. Kaori just stood there with hatred towards this demon. Kaori looked up to the sound of rocks crunching and sliding as someone walked towards her. There he was; the demon that cause her so much pain._

_"Akumu," the name fell off her tongue as if it was poison to her. The demon laughed. Akumu looked a lot like Naraku, but there were a couple of differences though. First, his hair was not black, but it was fire orange, like Suoh. His eyes weren't brown, but they were a deathly black. And the pupil was a bloodiest red, Kaori had ever seen. His hanori was a black with red and purple on it. "It is time," Kaori's said vengefully._

_"Aww, how cute, the miko wants revenge for her diseased friends and lover, Miko that will not be happening today!" Akumu said slyly as he walked closer to Kaori._

_"Have it you way, demon!" Kaori yelled as she pulled the sword of life from it stealth and charged at the demon. Her sword clashed with his claws as the battle began. _

Kaori's mind rushed around and finally pulled her away from the dream to a flashback of the woman she was in the dream.

**Flashback in the dream**

_Kaori was in a felid with people that looked a lot like Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and her Sesshomaru. They were all messing around in the field just having a good time. She had finally accepted Natsu (inuyasha) as a Half-demon and finally let Haruko (Sesshomaru) in her heart, even if they were the things she devoted her life to hunt down and kill/ purify; they were demons, but not matter how hard she looked Kaori not find one ounce of evil in them, they had just been hurt badly from years past._

_Everything was going well for once in Kaori's life. Hunting demons was a sorrow full life, taking impure demons that were hunting and killing humans and taking them away from their families was heart wrenching, but she was the only one powerful enough to stop them. Through her journeys she had met Kaida (Kagome), Kohana (Sango), Samuru (Miroku), Shino (Shippo), Natsu (inuyasha) and Haruko (sesshomaru). They had devoted their lives to help Kaori with her fate after she saved them all more then once. Over the two years that they had been traveling together they had turned into friends instead of staying obligated allies; she was happy about that part._

_They were now taking a break from fighting their new enemy, Akumu. He was the most powerful demon Kaori had ever fought in her entire life of being the first miko. He had two human slaves that Kaori was determined to free from Akumu's grasped. They were Kozue (Nori) and Hiroshi (Maro). They used to be long time friends of hers, before he took their souls. But the thing that stumped Kaori the most was, Akumu was also a half-demon, like Natsu. But no matter what they tried, no matter how powerful the group was together, they could not beat him. _

_Kaori was laying on Haruko's lap when dark storm clouds came in, fallowed by a very dark, heavy evil aura that covered they land. Kaori, Haruko, and Natsu were the first to since it. Kaida, Kohana, Samuru, and Shino noticed to silence in Kaori, Haruko and Natsu. They only noticed him, until he started to descend from the dark cloud._

_"Akumu!" Kaori snapped out at the demon._

_"Ah, Lady Sada, how have thing been?" He asked while drawing his sword out. Natsu and Haruko got into fighting positions. Natsu drawled his sword out as well. Haruko put two of his fingers together and a green lighted whip appeared. Kaida got out her arrows and Kohana took out her throwing stars as her (regular sized) boomerangs. Samuru pulled his staff from the ground and also got in a fighting position._

_Kaida told Shino to go and hide; he nodded and away towards some bushes. Kaori unsheathed the sword of life. A light engulfed Kaori and disappeared as fast as it had come. Kaori now instead of being in a kimono appeared in a battle kimono. Kaori walked up and stood in the middle of Haruko and Natsu. _

_"Ready?" Kaori asked in a hushed voice. The two demons nodded and started to charge at Akumu. Akumu just laughed as a Kozue came out from behind his and started to battle Natsu. The two started fighting against each other. Haruko also charged at Akumu and now also was in a fight with one of the humans, Hiroshi. Kaida let an arrow fly. Akumu saw this and lifted his hand; a beam of light come from his hand and went strait towards Kaida. Kaori started to run to Kaida to save her, but Kohana threw herself in front of the blast and got hit with it. Kohana was thrown to the ground and died right after she landed. Kaida screamed and hooked another arrow in her bow and let it fly. "Kaida, don't!" Kaori screamed. _

_But it was too late. Kaida got hit with a different blast and was also thrown to the ground. Kaori ran over to her near death friend and held her in her arms. "Kaida, Don't leave me, don't leave us!" Kaori cried. Kaida lifted her hand and placed it on Kaori's cheek._

_"Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be going some where better. I'll be joining my family soon, don't cry. I'm happy. Just do one thing for me, go and kick his ass to the gate of hell, 'kay?" Kaida breathed out. Kaori nodded. Kaori soon felt her friend's body go limb in her arms. Kaori started to cry again as she laid Kaida softy on the ground. "Akumu!" Kaori yelled while turning around to face the demon._

_"Yes, miko?" he replied. Before Kaori could say something, Samuru let out a battle cry as he charged toward Akumu. Kaori ran towards him to try and stop him, but he just threw Kaori down to the ground. "Samuru! NO!" Kaori screamed as she saw Samuru killed instantly from another blast. "Samuru!" Natsu and Haruko turned to see what all the commotion was. Natsu saw kaida's dead body lying on the ground. "Kaida," he whispered. Natsu looked back to see Kozue charge at him again. "Sada told me not to kill you, and I will not, but get out of my way!" Natsu yelled as he sent the punch to Kozue which knocked him. Natsu ran to Kaida's body and held her. _

_Akumu saw this and took the opportunity to kill the half-demon. Kaori saw Akumu raise his hand to send a blast towards Natsu. "No!" Kaori yelled again. Haruko saw Kaori get up from the ground and saw her run towards Akumu to try and block the attack that was going to Natsu. Haruko quickly knocked out Hiroshi and ran towards Kaori._

_Kaori felt arms come around her waits and take her away from Akumu. "NO, NATSU!" Kaori screamed when she saw Natsu get hit by the attack. His body fell over on top of Kaida and go limp. "NO!" Kaori yelled as Haruko and she landed near the bushes were Shino was supposed to be._

_'Shino!" Kaori cried out worried. _

_"Lady Sada! Haruko!" Kaori heard Shino's voice call out. Kaori turned her head to see Akumu holding Shino and stabbed him with a dagger Akumu held. _

_"SHINO!" Kaori doubled over and fell on the ground. Kaori just started to cry. She lost almost all of her friends/ family in not even and hour of fighting. "Everyone!" Kaori cried out more. When Kaori looked up at the sound of fighting. Kaori saw Haruko fending off Akumu from getting to her._

_"Haruko, don't, I'll kill him, with unmei," Kaori said while getting up._

_"No...It will kill you and I won't let you die!" Haruko yelled to Kaori. "I love you and I won't let you die, Sada!" Kaori was pulled back out Haruko's outburst._

_"I love you too; this is why I must do this!" Kaori yelled back. She started to form her ands in a ball shape leaving enough room for a jewel in between._

_"Sada, Don't!" Haruko cried. Akumu laughed and sung his sword right into Haruko's chest._

_"NO, HARUKO!" Kaori screamed and more tears exploded from her eyes. "Haruko! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kaori screamed as she ran and caught his falling body._

_"Sada, promise me, promise me, that you will not devote the rest of you life to killing demons," Haruko struggled out, "I want you to find a man that will care for you as I have, and I want you to start a family and live the rest of your life out fully, I love you my Sada," Haruko said with his last breath. Kaori cried as Haruko's body also went Limp in her arms._

_"NO, Don't LEAVE ME! I love you too, please don't!" Kaori screamed/ cried out._

_"Aw, how sad. Miko I will leave. If you want to finish this I suggest that you meet me at my cave tomorrow and sunrise. Good day or wait, bad day, miko Sada," with that said Akumu left._

**End flash back in dream**

Kaori sat strait up after, she awake from her dream/vision/nightmare. "No, no I wont let it end that way again. You all will live, I promise," Kaori said as she got up from the ground and wiped the tears from her face and walked to Kaede's village.

**

* * *

**

**I was soo sad while righting this chap. it so sad. (Crys/weps) **

**I hope you like it and remember. R&R. Love yea all.**

_Lady of the crimson night._

**Me Vs. The World:**

Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
Incase you haven't noticed  
It's just me against the world today

I fell out of the wrong side of the bed  
And landed in the worst mood  
With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me  
From across the room

BRIDGE  
I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
If you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

CHORUS  
Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

You should have let me stay in bed  
I've got this pounding in my head  
No nothing's ok  
Won't you stay out of my face today?  
I'm slamming doors  
I'm slamming phones down  
Watch out for  
This temper tantrum  
Stay out of my way  
Cause if you don't, you will be scared away

BRIDGE  
I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
And you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

CHORUS  
Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna make you believe what I said  
I'm gonna make you-

CHORUS  
Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's me against the world  
And the world is winning


	18. Chapter 18:The begining to the end

**Declaimer: time to kick butt, but I still don't own Inuyasha or THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS' "It ends tonight".**

**I kno I kinda rushed to ending on chapter 17, but I hope u don't feel that I'm rushing this ending.**

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**The beginning to the end**_

Kagome was getting worried now; Kaori hadn't come back to the village and it was now night fall. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha chest and she laid Ryu in her arms. Sango was holding Kin. Kagome looked up as almost seven month old baby crawl to Sesshomaru. Kin crawled into Sesshomaru's lap and laid down against his fluffy thing.

Kagome and Sango laughed as soon as Kin fell asleep in the lord's lap. Sesshomaru just stared at the human child with surprise. Rin looked up at her lord/father and then down at the baby in his lap. Jaken also looked at the human child, but with disgusted. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and still found her awake. "Rin go to sleep, Kaori wouldn't like you being up this late, sleep to Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Rin and Jaken nodded and walked outside to go to sleep. Kagome saw this and spoke up.

"Rin, sweetie and Jaken you two can sleep in my and Inuyasha's hut, 'kay?" Kagome said while getting up.

"'Kay," Rin agreed happily. Kagome smiled and picked up Ryu and walked out of the hut and lead Rin, Jaken, and Shippo to her new home. Inuyasha just sighed. Five minutes passed and the cloth to the hut swooshed open. Hoping to see Kagome, Inuyasha turned his head, but found Kagome holding Kaori. Kaori's face was red and puffy from what looked like crying. Sesshomaru picked up Kin and walked over to Sango and handed the baby to her. He then walked to Kaori and pulled her into a hug. Upon feeling his arms around her, Kaori leaned against his chest and started to cry fresh tears. "Shhh," was all Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru picked up Kaori (bridal style, wut else) and carried her to the corner were he was sitting before. Kaori's body lay across Sesshomaru's lap and her head was on his chest. The group was silent for some time before it was broken by Sango slapping Miroku and yelling at him. "This is not the time to go and feel me up, can't you see whatever Kaori has to tell us is serious!" Sango yelled and sat back down even farther away from her husband. Miroku just hung his head low.

Kagome held onto Inuyasha, she felt horrible not being able to help her friend. Everyone sat in silence for another two minutes before Kaori finally stopped crying and turned to her friends. "I'm ready to tell you, but what I'm going to tell you is something you've been dreading since day one," Kaori took a breath. Everyone looked at her, except Kagome. Kagome looked down at the floor. Inuyasha looked down at his mate, only to see tears land on the ground. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a protective embrace.

"Tomorrow is the time we fight; we finish what you've six have started. Tomorrow we have the final battle in a field of betrayal and lost friends and lovers," Kaori stopped talking and let a couple of tears fall from her face. Everyone looked at Kaori in shock and worry.

"What! How do you know this!" Inuyasha asked Kaori. Kaori shrugged her shoulders.

"A feeling, I guess," Kaori answered.

"A feeling! A feeling! You can't suppose we'll risk all of our lives on a feeling!" Inuyasha yelled holding Kagome tighter.

"Inuyasha, don't," Kagome whispered while putting her hand on his lower arm.

"I won't, Kagome. We've been waiting and training for this day and now this girl- that we've know for only six almost seven months- comes and tells us that the final battle with Naraku is tomorrow! And she's gotten all this off of a feeling!" Inuyasha yelled while getting up from his spot and walking to Kaori.

Kaori stood up; tears in her eyes. "Tell us the truth, Kaori. Tell it to everyone here!" Inuyasha snapped at her. Sesshomaru began growling warningly at his younger brother. "No, Sesshomaru don't start with me, we all have a right to know!" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru then back to Kaori.

More tears were welling up behind her eyes, "You want to know the truth! The truth is Inuyasha all of us are reincarnations! Kagome and I are the only ones that have been reincarnated twice!" Inuyasha was shot back at Kaori's angry outburst.

"Inuyasha, you want to know how your incarnation died! Fine I'll tell you, all of you!" Kaori looked at Inuyasha with hatred in her eyes. "You all were killed! We were all friends, a family. And you all died right in front of her!"

The group looked away from Kaori. Inuyasha felt horrible. "Who's her?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Priestesses Sada, my incarnation! And guess who we were fighting! Naraku's incarnation, Akumu!" Kaori yelled finally letting the tears fall down her face freely, "And guess what, Inuyasha! You'll finally be able to get rid of me! Because at sunrise I'm leaving to go and finish this between Naraku and Me!" Kaori yelled. Anger grew back in Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you and Naraku! Don't you remember he's hurt us too!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaori looked at Inuyasha square in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do remember. But if you haven't' notice this thing has been going on between Naraku and I way before you even knew about him!" Inuyasha looked away from Kaori. "My incarnation saw everything taken away from her in a matter of moments! And than she went and gave up her life to try and bring you incarnation back! And you know what happened! She died and you, all of you didn't come back to life!" Inuyasha looked up at Kaori. She was doing her best not to fully break down and fall down on the floor. Inuyasha felt horrible. Not matter how much he didn't want to say it. Over the six and half months he had known Kaori, she had become like a sister to him, but of coarse he would never admit that, but he still felt horrible.

"Kaori…" Inuyasha said softly. He tried putting his hand on her shoulder, but Kaori pulled away.

"No, don't touch me! Inuyasha, you know what else! She was pregnant when she died! She gave up her and her child's lives to go and try to save you! So you know what, you better give me a hell of a lot more respect then you're giving me right now!" Kaori yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha once again looked away from Kaori, "Don't look away from me!" Kaori wrapped her right hand around Inuyasha chin and pulled his face so he could look her in the eyes. Inuyasha pulled away from her grip; he was now mad at her again.

"Kaori, I don't need to give you any more respect. It's just a feeling! You can't just make us risk getting killed for that!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kaori looked at Inuyasha once more before she went to the corner Sesshomaru was sitting at and grabbed her sword and headed for the door/cloth thing. She lifted it up and looked back at the group.

"I didn't expect you too," Kaori said as she left the hut. Kirara looked at Sango. Sango whispered something in her ear. Kirara nodded and headed after Kaori.

Kagome looked up at her mate/husband. "Are you happy!" Kagome yelled at him; Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. "Are you happy, Inuyasha! Because you had to go and get mad at her, she's going to go and fight Naraku by herself and get herself killed! I asked are you happy!" Kagome said as tears also rolled down her face.

"No," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice.

"I didn't think so, and Inuyasha, guess what!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"She's pregnant too," Kagome said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in disbelief.

"Tell me you shiting me, Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time. Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"We found out today. It's a boy and she's four and half months a long," Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru was speechless as was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, everyone, better get ready and say good-bye to anyone worth it. We're leaving in an hour to go and help Kaori fight," with that Kagome walked out of the hut and back to her hut. Inuyasha soon fallowed, Sango and Miroku walked back to their hut and Sesshomaru stayed back with Kaede. (A/n this is going to be kinda weird, but u kno in the movies were they switch scenes and it shows them all. Well I'm going to do tht)

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Ryu**

Kagome and Inuyasha had sent Rin and Jaken to go see Sesshomaru; they went. Kagome and Inuyasha were now explaining what was going on to Shippo and how he would stay behind with Ryu and Kin. Shippo cried surprisingly on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha looked sadly at the kit, then he looked up at Kagome and Ryu – he was in her arms-. Kagome was crying and cuddling her baby close to her. Finally Inuyasha put Shippo on his shoulder and picked up the Tetsusaiga and Kagome's bow and arrows. Kagome held Ryu in her arms and Shippo on her shoulder as the walked back to Kaede's hut.

**Miroku, Sango, and Kin**

Miroku held Sango; his back was against the wall. The two just sat there watching their six and half month old son, trying to walk. He was failing miserably, but he never gave up. Kin fell once again and his parents just giggled at him, but they were astonished at their son for not giving up. Miroku sighed as Sango got up and walked over to her hiraikotsu. Miroku fallowed by grabbing his staff and sutras. Sango walked over to her son and picked him up into her arms. They walked out of their hut and back to Kaede's.

**Kaori**

Kaori was riding on Kirara's back; Kaori had found out that she was being fallowed about five minutes after she left the village. The wind whipped around Kaori as she just looked on. The sun was coming up; it was the most beautiful sunrise Kaori had ever seen. Then the thought hit her; this maybe the last sunrise she will ever seen again. Tears rolled down Kaori's cheeks as she thought back to the remaining part of her dream, or more of the voice that kept telling her the reason why it had to be today. '_It has to be today. It's the anniversary_ _of their deaths, if he doesn't die today, he will never be stopped!'_ that was what the voice said. It's all that went through Kaori's mind. Kaori's hand went down onto her swollen stomach; she gently rubbed it a little bit before taking her hand off. "Please let end today, I won't let it end like this." Kaori said while looking off into the sunrise. (A/n I kno, I kno I used a line from sailor moon, but I didn't kno wut else to say, so don't shot me,)

_**With the group:**_

The group had started off right after sunrise. Everyone was quite. Kagome and Sango silently cried only letting tears be shown. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back; Sango hitched a ride in Sesshomaru's back. While Miroku all though jealous, but just ran. He could run just as fast as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at the sun that had now found a place in the sky. The only thing that was going through his mind was that he was hoping that Kaori didn't go and do something not rational.

Kaori looked down at Kirara. She could since them; the group was close behind her. She couldn't let them die in vain again. "Not this time," Kaori whispered. Kaori looked up at the sky. All of the sudden she got very dizzy. Kaori collapsed almost falling off of Kirara. But that wasn't the worst of it; it was the things, the visions, and the memories that went through her mind.

**Kaori's mind**

_Kaori's eyes fluttered open only to see a woman looking down at her. Kaori got up and stood facing the woman. The woman she was looking at was herself, Miko Sada. "Lady Kaori, what do you think giving up your life is going to accomplish?" Lady Sada asked her reincarnation._

_"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want my friends, our friends to die in vain again," Kaori sighed while plopping down on the ground. Sada also sighed while joining her on the ground, only in a more lady like manor. _

_"So, he gave you the memories back, didn't he?" Sada asked. Kaori looked at her strangely._

_"Who's he?" Kaori asked._

_"He, is my guardian, I mean he's you guardian, but anyway. Do you remember ever seeing a flash of white go by you a least three times before you got your dreams?" Sada asked. Kaori nodded, Sada sighed again. "I thought so, and no, I'm not going to tell you his identity," Sad said, Kaori just slumped more._

_"Well, what do you want?" Kaori asked rudely._

_"I want to help you. I wont you to become stronger, I want to help you realize your past, present and future, mostly your past, but you get the message," Sada said while kneeling in front of Kaori._

_"What the hell are you doing!" Kaori asked a little worried at what she was going to do._

_"Relax, I'm just going to make you remember the rest," Lady Sada said while putting her hands on Kaori's head and closing her eyes. Kaori felt a surge of electricity and power go through her entire body. After another seconded Kaori feel into state of blackness. _

**End**

Kaori's mind rushed with her past as Lady Sada; all the good and bad times. But the thing that stuck the most in her head was the recurring dream she had about seven months ago before she found out about all this. The dream were she saw a shadow holding her brothers dead body. It wasn't Mika's body, but it was Sada's brother's body, Toki. Kaori woke up to only find that Kirara had landed. Kaori looked around. This placed seemed familiar, "That's it, it the field!" Kaori yelled softly as she got off of Kaori. "Kirara, go to Sango and the group, please lead them away from her," Kaori begged/demanded. Kirara nodded her head and flew off into the sky. Kaori was now alone. There was only one thing for her to do and that was to get ready and wait for Naraku to show up. Kaori took off her sweat shirt and sweat pants that covered her cat suit fighting suit type thingy. Kaori felt an evil aura coming closer to her. "Finally," Kaori sighed. Kaori saw a flash of dark light, and then Naraku was about ten yards in front of her.

"Ah, Lady Kaori, I see that you know you past as well," Naraku said coldly. Kaori nodded while drawing her sword. "Well, then we can start this with no hitch," Naraku said while drawing a dark energy ball into his hands and a barrier went around him. Kaori smirked at this.

"Naraku, you should know better, remember barriers don't work on me, I can walk right through them, no point really." Kaori smirked. Naraku's smirked soon turned into a sneer.

"Let's get this over with!" Naraku snapped out.

"You first," Kaori said slyly. Naraku throw his energy ball at Kaori. Kaori jumped into the air and bounded for her target. Kaori went down hard on Naraku. He saw her sword coming and took his own sword against her. The swords clashed making lightening between the two. Kaori was thrown back when it got to intense for her.

By this time the group had arrived. They stood stunned at the two. Kaori was fighting with no energy at all, while Naraku was getting tired, but still not enough to make him leave. Inuyasha finally got a grip on it and pulled the Tetsusaiga out. He charged toward Naraku. Naraku was distracted by the noise that Inuyasha was making; this gave an opportunity to Kaori. Kaori came down hard again with her sword. Naraku cried out in pain as he was hit with the 'black wish' and 'wind scar' together.

Sesshomaru jumped into the battle, as did Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Naraku saw the rest of the group coming. He had to do something fast, or he **will** die today. (A/n which we wouldn't mind one bit. Muahahaha). "Kagura, Kanna!" Naraku called. At his commanded Kagura and Kanna stepped up to help their master to fight. Kaori stopped fighting Naraku and looked upon Kagura. Kagura did the same. Kanna sighed and slipped back into the darkness.

"Kaori," Kagura acknowledged. Kaori growled a little bit.

"Shut the fuck up witch! Lets just get this fucking over so I can go and help my friends!" Kaori yelled.

"Fine, DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura yelled. Kaori put up a barrier around herself. When the dust cleared, Kaori was nowhere to be found.

"Too slow," Kaori shot out of the air and cut Kagura down the shoulder with her sword.

"AHHHHH!" Kagura screamed as she fell to the ground.

"How does it feel to be sitting in your own blood?" Kaori asked while she landed on the ground. Kagura growled as she jumped up from the ground as she yelled out,

"Dance of the dragon and wind!" (A/n I kno I kno. Its not one of her attacks to join the two, but I mean man Kagura needs some better attacks, seriously she only has three, how dumb is that?)

The attack was to fast for Kaori; she couldn't dodge it. Kaori dropped her sword and covered her stomach with her arms. Kaori was thrown back into a tree just behind her. "AHHH!" Kaori screamed. This caught Sesshomaru's ears. He looked back to see Kaori slowly slid down off the tree to the ground. He started to run over there, but soon saw Kaori get up.

"Bitch," Kaori shot out while wiping blood off that was running down the side of her lip. Kagura smirked as this.

"Kaori!" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran over to her. Kaori looked up to see him coming towards her. Kagura also saw this. Kagura's jealousy once again got in the way of the rivalry between her and Kaori.

"DACE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura screamed out. Kaori and Sesshomaru looked up to see the attack coming fast. Kaori jumped for her sword on the ground. When Kaori landed on the ground, Sesshomaru landed right by her and covered her body with his. "Urg! Die Kaori!" Kagura called out. Kaori wiggled out from under Sesshomaru's body, grabbed her sword, and jumped up from the ground and finally started to run towards Kagura.

"Kaori, NO!" Sesshomaru cried as he also got up from the ground. Kaori reached Kagura and jumped up into the air. Kagura smirked at her 'stupidity'.

Kagura faced to sky and repositioned her fan, and then called out, "DANCE OF THE WIND!" Sesshomaru looked on with dread as the wind picked up fiercely and flew towards the sky where Kaori was.

"You first," a voice entered Kagura's head. Kagura whipped her head around only to be facing Kaori. Kaori was holding her sword right at the point of Kagura's stomach.

"How…how…?" Kagura stammered. Kaori smirked at Kagura.

"Never under estimate a human reincarnation," Kaori said sharply. Kagura frowned then smirked once more. Kaori gave Kagura a confused look.

"Never under estimate me," Kagura said. With that Kagura sent a gush of wind that sent Kaori back only about ten yards. Sesshomaru was about to run over at help her.

"Don't, Sesshomaru. This is between me and her. Go and help your brother!" Kaori demanded/ yelled. Sesshomaru nodded at left to help the others. "Lets get this over bitch," Kaori shot out.

"Fine. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura screamed. Kaori was about to move out of the way when her sword started to plus.

"What the hell?" Kaori said not even noticing that the attack was about to hit her. Kaori shot her head up just in time to see Kagura smirk and her attack about to hit her. Kaori had no time to move.

Kaori closed her eyes and held her stomach waiting for impact, but when she didn't feel it hit her, Kaori opened her eyes, only to see Kanna standing in front of her and blocking the attack. Kaori screamed as Kanna feel to the ground for the force of the attack. Kaori ran and caught Kanna right before she hit the ground. Kaori covered the child's body with her own as the rest of the attack went over them. Kaori screamed as the attack went into her back.

Finally the pain was over and Kaori slowly got up and lifted Kanna into her arms. Kanna's un normal white skin was now paler then that. Kanna looked up at Kaori. "Why the in the fuck would you do something like that, when I didn't do anything to deserve it!" Kaori scolded her.

"If I didn't then you would have been killed and you wouldn't have been able to kill Naraku," Kanna said in her calm voice. Kaori looked at her friends that were having trouble battling him. Kaori turned back to the albino child in her arms. "Hurry and save your friends I'll take care of my sister," Kanna said while getting out of Kaori's arms and facing her sister.

"But…" Kaori tailed off as Kanna gave her a warning look. Kaori nodded and took off towards her friends. Kagome was the first to see Kaori running towards them; she sighed knowing they would need the power and help.

Naraku looked over to see Kaori running towards the battle. Naraku growled knowing it was going to be even more harder now that she was coming to help. Kagome rushed over to her friend. "Kaori what happened to your back!" Kagome asked worried. Kaori just waved it off.

"Don't fret about it. it's nothing big," Kaori looked at her back. Only to see her back uncovered and cuts everywhere; blood was slowly coming from the cuts. "uh…well…it doesn't hurt," Kaori said while her and Kagome ran back to the group. The sky was now dark from storm clouds as the moved in. soon ran was falling hard on the group and their enemy.

"Naraku, time to die!" Kaori yelled at him. her sword was pointed at him while she said this. Naraku just laughed at her.

"It is you who shall die today miko!" Naraku shot back. Kaori growled at him.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha join your attacks together and make me a distraction," Kaori whispered to her friend. Kagome nodded and ran over to Inuyasha. Naraku saw this and laughed at he took his opportunity to cause pain to Kaori.

Kaori saw Naraku raise his hand and send an energy blast at Kagome. Inuyasha also saw this, but before he could do anything it hit Kagome. Kagome screamed as she was hit with the blast. Kagome landed on the ground; Inuyasha ran over to her. When he got there, Kagome was hurt badly, but because of her miko powers she was able to block the worst part of the attack. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly to his mate.

"I'm fine. I wont die. Now go!" Inuyasha nodded at her demand and went back to help Kaori. Kaori saw Kagome get hit. This sight brought back a flash back of the fist time Kagome was killed; that time she was Kaida of coarse, but yeah. That's when it hit her. If Sango got hit, that would mean if she didn't do something it was going to happen all over again. "No…"

"Sango, go and help Kagome. Miroku come on, Kaori needs us!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango left and went to Kagome's side. Naraku saw this and a flash back came to him. That was it. His incarnation killed both of them, now was his chance to do away with half of this annoying group.

Kaori started to charge at Naraku, but when she noticed he wasn't looking at her; she stopped and looked in the direction he was looking in. he was looking at Sango and Kagome. Shock ran through Kaori's body as a dark beam of energy was shot at the two girls. She heard screams. It took her a moment to recognize what was happing; more screams were heard, fallowed by yelling out names. Kaori's mind came out of its trance when Sesshomaru called out to her. Kaori looked at the sight that was in front of her. Sango and Kagome were laying in Miroku and Inuyasha's arms. She could see that Kagome and Sango were still breathing, but she could also tell it was slow and harsh. "No…it can't end like this! I won't let it!" Kaori cried out. Everyone looked at Kaori as she cried out. "NOT AGAIN!" Kaori screamed as a burst of dark blue light surrounded her. Everyone looked in awe as the light faded to revile Kaori floating a foot above the ground.

Her battle clothes had transformed into a white dress. The top of her dress was a V shape that went down just till the top middle of the breast. Then the neck went wide and became ¾ sleeves. From the top of the sleeves fabric came off and became a shawl like thing. The middle of the dress twisted around her waist. Then the bottom of the dress went down. A slit went all the way up till the top part of her thigh on her left side. Then the shawl like thing wrapped around her wrist and fell off and flew around Kaori.

Her hair was now down and waved in the wind; her dress flew with the wind reviling her legs. Kaori's eyes were now a vibrant green and all the turquoise that was in them had disappeared all together. Her eyelids were lightly covered with a vibrant golden eye shadow. Her lips were caressed with a shimmering ice lip-gloss.

On Kaori's forehead was a circlet. In the middle of it was a shape of a sapphire colored right side up crescent moon. (A/n yes again I say I kno I kno I kno, yes I got the idea off of sailor moon, but the only reason I put it there was to symbolize that she was the reincarnation of the moon goddess. So leave me alone 'bout it).

In the middle of her upper chest, before her breasts was a tattoo. It was a dark sapphire colored right side up crescent moon, but the thing(s) that made it different was around the moon was a ring of fire. In the middle of the moon was a light dot. Under the moon/ ring of fire were beautiful dark blue orchids. And falling from her neck down to the tattoo was little rain drops, but one last thing was wind. It was clearly blowing the rain.

Kaori held her hands in a round shape for the exception of a few fingers in front of her chest. In the middle on her hands was a glowing light blue, in the middle of the light was that light sapphire colored stone, that was the size of a medium large pearl.

Everyone looked in awe/shock as the wind died down and Kaori's feet toughed the ground. "The jewel of unmei…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked at kagome confuse. "Inuyasha it's the legendary jewel of unmei. The jewel was the creation of Lady Sada. The jewel its supposed to rival or is more powerful of that of the Shikon jewel," Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango's mouths dropped at hearing this. Kagome laughed. "This is the thing that Kaori has been searching for, now lets see what it can do," Kagome said while leaning into Inuyasha's arms.

Naraku laughed at Kaori as she held her head down facing the jewel. "What's the matter can't look me in the eye?" Naraku said cautiously, Kaori laughed after he said that.

"I wouldn't act so confidently Naraku," Kaori's voice echoed as if her and Sada's voices were speaking, (A/n hint, hint, they are both talking if you don't get it.). "You should be cowering at my feet," Kaori said. Naraku broke into laughter at Kaori.

"I will never cower at the feet of that of a human's!" Naraku said definitely. Kaori was now the one laughing or should I say lightly laughing.

"You should be reconsidering that," Kaori's voices said, "Remember, this is the thing that killed you last time," Kaori said.

**

* * *

**

**Wow I never thought I would write it that long. But man I got into it. I hope you like it and get into it too. And bout the sailor moon thingies. Don't get mad at me for thoughs. Please and thank you.**

**Love ya'll**

_Lady of the crimson night_

**"It Ends Tonight"**

Your subtleties  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
all I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
my minds unweaving  
maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
it ends tonight  
it ends tonight.

A falling star  
least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

_Chorus_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

_Chorus x2_


	19. Author's note

Authors note:

'Kay, guys I got news. There are only going to be two more chapters left; chapter 19 and the epilogue. Sorry, I forgot to tell u sooner. But don't worry. There is going to be a squeal called: Inheritance. If you want to read the summary, then go to my profile.

P.S. please tell me if the idea sounds good or not! Plz!


	20. Chapter 19: To the end prt 2

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did I would find out a way to get thoughs ears! (grins evilly) .p.s. I don't own Toby Keith's "how do you like me now?" (My friends must be jumping for joy right now. And no I still don't listen to country, besides three songs and Gretchen Wilson. The three songs are how do u like me now, picking wild flowers, and hick town)**

**Okay all I have to say is I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Thank you so much for reviewing! Now, I forgot to put on the last chapter that this is a two part chapter. And you'll soon find out how the group unleashes a whole can of whoop ass on Naraku. Once again, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**The beginning to the end; Part 2**_

Naraku staggered back as the words Kaori just spoke hit his ears. Kaori started to laugh again as she lifted her head up to face Naraku. "Scared, Naraku?" Kaori said.

"No," Naraku shot back.

"Sure looks it," Kaori challenged him. Naraku started to growl as he advanced on Kaori. Kaori started to walk forward with no barrier, but soon put one up as she saw what was coming.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's voice rained out. Naraku was hit by the attack. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango all came running over to Kaori. Inuyasha was the first to reach her. Kaori gave him a look; he just shrugged at her. "Sorry Kaori can't let ya have all the fun," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Just five words of precaution, don't get in my way," Kaori said to him.

"Feh, whatever, just don't get in mine," Inuyasha commented back.

"Baka," was all that Kaori said as she started to walk to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was still a little shocked at all that was going on with his mate. "Shocking?" Kaori asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head while his eyes wondered to the jewel. Kaori laughed lightly at him.

"WIND SCAR!" Kaori turned her head back to Inuyasha, who had just stolen her fight.

"That's it," Kaori said sharply. She faced away from Sesshomaru; a soft golden glow surrounded her. It soon faded, but it was soon replaced by a pair of two pure white wings. The group gawked as Kaori took flight, heading over to Inuyasha. When she was close enough Kaori landed besides Inuyasha.

When she landed the group stopped gawking and ran over to help. By now Naraku was using his tentacles again. Inuyasha had been hit twice, but both were minor. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were working on the tentacles. "BLACK PUREIFY!" Kaori yelled. A medium size beam of black and white light swirled together as they burst from the jewel. But before it could hit Naraku, Kaori was hit and thrown by one of Naraku's tentacles.

Kaori landed on the ground hard; the jewel was thrown from her hands. Sesshomaru tried to get to her, but he couldn't get away from the mess he was in at the moment. Kaori slowly lifted herself off of the ground, but she was soon pushed down by a foot. Kaori looked up to find Kagura holding her down with her foot while she was reaching for the jewel of unmei. Kaori growled a little as she twisted Kagura's foot and sent her fly down to the ground also.

The two women jumped up from the ground. Kaori and Kagura both eyed each other then the jewel then each other. Finally after trying to stair each other down Kaori ran over to Kagura and soccer punched her. Kagura tried sending a hit to Kaori, but when she got off of the ground Kaori was gone as was the jewel of unmei.

Kaori was now back in the battle with Naraku. She had been hit some and her once whit dress was dirty and had blood on it. Everyone had been at least hit three times. Kaori was panting heavily as she sent more energy blast at Naraku. Inuyasha was now trying to protect Kagome from the tentacles. Sesshomaru was just slicin' and dicin'. Sango and Miroku were fighting hard as well.

Kaori was hit again in leg; she fell to the ground. Kaori looked up to the sky to find that the storm clouds had not left yet, so it was impossible to tell if it was day or night. But Kaori was sure that they had been fighting for hours. Kaori got up from the ground and ran to where Kagome and Inuyasha were.

Inuyasha had been fending off the tentacles from his mate for about the last hour. Kagome kept saying she would use an arrow, but Inuyasha didn't want her to use the energy. He saw Kaori come run over to them. Kaori saw a tentacles darting strait towards the two. "PURITY BEAM!" Kaori yelled as she jumped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome while lifting her right hand up. When Kaori looked up she saw that a quarter of Naraku's body had been demolished. "Inuyasha hurry before he regenerates!" Kaori yelled. Inuyasha was about to send the wind scar, but the wind changed directions and the demon aura that was used to make the wind scar had gone.

"Shit!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome and Kaori had looked at Inuyasha with confusion. "The demon aura is gone!" Kagome did a 'o' face, but Kaori was still confused. "The aura that…Oh never mind!" Inuyasha yelled while slicing another tentacle.

Kaori smirked and she formed her hands to let the jewel of unmei back in. the same blue light formed in her hands but was soon replaced by the jewel. "Guess we'll have to do it my way," Kaori said slyly. Kagome smirked as well, but Inuyasha was now the one confused. "Inuyasha you're gonna send a wind scar towards Naraku, at the same time Kagome will send an arrow at him. Then I will use the jewel to finish the job. Oh and Kagome focus on the Shikon jewel and form a barrier around it, so Naraku can't use it against us!" Kaori yelled over the rain and thunder.

"How can I do that!" Kagome asked. Kaori shrugged at her.

"I don't know **how**, but just concentrate on doing it. Trust me you'll be able too!" Kaori responded back. Kagome nodded as she got her bow and arrow ready. "Inuyasha and Kagome let your attacks go when I say, I'll back you up once you let 'em fly," Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"NOW!" Kaori screamed.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as yellow lights flew from his sword. Kagome let an arrow fly. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru by now moved out of the way.

"My turn," Kaori said while she closed her eyes. She waited a few seconds until she sinced a barrier go around Naraku. "Shit!" Kaori said. Knowing that with the barrier up that the wind scar and Kagome's arrow will bounce back and kill everyone except Naraku.

Kaori raised her head and opened her eyes. Kaori breathed in and then out and she let all the power that resided in the jewel out. The group watched and a dark blue light mixed with a soft gold light. Naraku's eyes were wide opened as the three attacks flew at him.

Kaori put more force in the power to speed it up and to make it more powerful. Using all her energy Kaori broke the barrier that surrounded Naraku. Kagome mean while focused on making a barrier around the Shikon jewel.

Naraku screamed in agony as the attacks hit him. Inuyasha smirked as did his brother. Sango and Miroku were jumping around for joy, but soon stopped once the saw Naraku still there and sending dark energy back at Kaori. Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga for another round. Kagome notched another arrow in her bow. But Kagome and Inuyasha soon stopped as Kaori's energy blast became bigger and brighter.

"TIME TO DIE NARAKU!" Kaori yelled as she sent the rest of her energy into the blast. Kagome let her arrow fly into Kaori's blast. Inuyasha sent a wind scar. It joined with Kaori's blast as well. Once again Naraku screamed in agony, but more agony went into the scream.

When the scream faded, Kaori's energy blast disappeared. Kaori let her eyes close and started to fall to the ground. Sesshomaru was quicker though. He caught her in mid fall. Sesshomaru was now on his knees, Kaori in his arms unconscious.

The group looked forwarded as the dust cleared away. When they saw Naraku wasn't standing there anymore, they all let out a breath that they never knew they were holding. Miroku pulled off the prayer beads that covered his wind tunnel. When he looked his hand was whole. No hole, no wind tunnel, the only thing that was there a little bit of dried blood and a thin scar that outlined that now gone wind tunnel. "Oh…my…god…" Miroku said breathily as he fell to the ground. Sango laughed a little bit.

Everyone was just smiling, except Kagome. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I couldn't but a barrier around the Shikon jewel. I mean its not there, it if did it should be there!" Kagome said while a few tears rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha sighed as he put an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome shot her head up to find a pink glow coming off from the ground. Kagome smiled as she ran towards it. Kagome picked up the Shikon jewel. It was fully completed. Naraku had killed Kohaku awhile ago when Kaori first left the village with Sesshomaru. Koga's shards were taken by Kagura and Kanna. And Kikyo had stolen Kagome's shards all except one, which Kagome had pulled out.

Kagome smiled as she placed the last shared into the shikon jewel. She ran back to her friends after completing the jewel. When Kagome reached Inuyasha she showed the Jewel to him. Inuyasha smirked as he picked up Kagome and twirled her around; he then kissed her on her cheek, before letting her down. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Wait," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha watched as his mate ran towards his brother and Kaori. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku soon fallowed her once the saw Kagome collapse to the ground holding her face.

"Kagome what is it?" Sango asked as Inuyasha bent down and held Kagome as she cried into his chest. Kagome just sobbed harder. Sango and Miroku looked to see Kaori laying in Sesshomaru's arms not moving. Inuyasha sinced Kaori's pulse, but it was low and shallow.

"Shit, I'm not dead yet, god," at the sound of her voice Kagome jumped on her friend and hugged her tightly. Kagome let go after a minute. Kaori was smiling. "Did we kick his ass?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded, "Good," Kaori finally said before she went unconscious again.

"Come on, she's just tired from the lack of energy," Kagome said. Sesshomaru lifted Kaori into his arms again as the group started to head back towards the village.

_**Couple of days later:**_

Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside their hut. Kagome held Ryu in her arms. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed a little bit as their son hiccupped. Inuyasha turned his head to face the sent he smelled.

"Thought I smelled something gross," Kagome looked up at her husband then to where he was looking

"Shut up, dog-breathe," Kaori said as her and Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So I see you're back to your normal self," Inuyasha said. Kaori punched Inuyasha in the shoulder. "Hey!" Inuyasha stood up and started to chase Kaori around like they were brother and sister or if you put it five year olds, maybe both. Kagome and Sesshomaru sighed as their mates chased each other.

"Shut up fur-ball! Remember who let a can of whoop ass on Naraku!" Kaori yelled at Inuyasha as he chased her around his hut.

"What! What the hell are you talking 'bout, I killed him you just helped!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You couldn't kill Naraku if your life depended on it!" Kaori said. Inuyasha growled at her.

"Come here and I'll show you what I can do!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kaori fell over laughing.

"Fine whatever, just try to keep up!" Kaori yelled at him playfully.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And there ya go. That's the end! So sad. I whip for days! Lol! Okay now remember there will be an epilogue, so don't worry. And about the baby boy thingy, you'll find about that in the epilogue. 'Kay LOVE YOU ALL! p.s I kno it was short. Sry**_

_Lady of the crimson night_

**"How Do You Like Me Now"**

I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valadictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"

I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud.

How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?

When I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married into money girl  
Aint it a cruel and funny world?  
He took your dreams and tore them apart.

He never comes home  
And youre always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin  
Who could that be singin  
Its me baby, with your wake up call!

How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?

Tell me baby...  
I will preach on...


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: last time dude, I don't own Inuyasha, 'kay there I did it. Oo wait and I don't own Sum 41's "Fat lip"**

**Hey guys I hop u liked the last chapter. Well here it is the last part of _this_ story. Now if you look at it, this story is only the beginning or it's a part well no matter how u look at it, this is the end of "a new love and crystal". Well see yea.**

_**Epilogue:**_

Screams where hard through out the village, Kaori had been in labor for about three hours. Three men sat outside Kaede's hut as the first cry of a baby reached their ears. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and walked into the hut. He looked down at his sweating mate, Kaori. Kagome stood up and started to push Sesshomaru out of the hut. "I'm not leaving her!" Sesshomaru said sharply ashe was pushed back out into the chilled air. It was now late December; it was December 28th. Kaori had been late in delivering the baby;she had been pregnant for 8 months. She was willing to do anything to go into labor.

Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru sat down in the snow next to him. "You know, I never knew a laboring woman that yelled out for someone to give her the "drugs", whatever thoughs are," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smirked a little bit remembering that part.

**_Flashback: two hours ago_**

_Kaori had been in labor for about an hour when all of the sudden she screamed/yelled. "SOMEBODY GET ME THE GODAMN DRUGS!" The men outside had been scared a little bit when she screamed that. But soon shrugged it off as it was something to do with Kagome and Kaori's era._

_**End:**_

Kaede walked out of the hut and right over to Sesshomaru, "Umm…what did ye think the child was going to be?" Kaede asked the lord. Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up. "Come with me, child," Kaede gestured for Sesshomaru to fallow her. Sesshomaru got up and fallowed her in the hut.

When he entered the hut. He saw Kaori was passed out from the labor. Sesshomaru walked over to Kaori and sat down next to her sleeping form. Kaede walked to the back of the hut were a very pregnant Sango and Kagome sat. Kagome held the new baby in her arms. While Sango watched the now 8 month Ryu and the one year old Kin.

Kagome got up, with the help of Kaede and walked over to Sesshomaru. By now Inuyasha and Miroku poked their heads in to see what was going on. "Sesshomaru. You know how you thought the baby was gonna be a boy?" Kagome asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded his head 'yes'. "Well…umm…here…" Kagome handed the baby to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle of blankets in his arms. "Congrats, this is your new baby **girl**," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, but the soon soften as he looked down at her new child. A giggle and a sigh was heard from the back; it was coming from Rin and Jaken. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and looked down at the baby in his arms. Jaken fallowed suit.

Sesshomaru looked down at the baby. She had three purple demon marks on her face; two were on her right cheek and one on her left. They were a tiny bit thinner the Sesshomaru's. Her hair was vibrant silver. On the top of her head were two dog ears; the left one was black and the right was silver. They both had tips on the black it was silver and on the silver it was black.

She had sharp little claws and two very tiny fangs. Sesshomaru smirked a little when the baby yawned. "Look at her right shoulder blade," Kaede said. Sesshomaru lifted the baby up and let some of the blanket down. He soon smiled atiny smile at what her saw. On her right shoulder blade was a backwards purple crescent moon. Sesshomaru soon covered his baby girl back up and looked at Kaori.

"What's her name?" he asked; Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, I think I remember Kaori wanting you to name her," Kagome said as she waddled over to her little family. Inuyasha was having trouble keeping his son next to him. Kagome smiled as she picked up her son and walked to Sesshomaru. "Look Ryu it's your cousin…?" Kagome said while letting Ryu looked at the baby girl.

"Katana, it means sword or blade, after the mark on her shoulder blade." Sesshomaru said lightly. Kagome smiled.

"I like it. look at your cousin Katana, Ryu," Kagome said. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were soon fallowed by a curious Shippo and a waddling Sango, who was being help by Miroku.

"Natural labor sucks," Kaori said as she opened her eyes. Kaori sat up and lend against Sesshomaru. "What da name her?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru handed her Katana. Kaori took her baby in her arms. "Katana," Sesshomaru said.

"Sword?" Kaori asked confused. Sesshomaru smirked at his clearly confused mate.

"No, blade. For her demon mark on her shoulder **blade**," Sesshomaru said. Katana looked up at her father and pulled on his finger.

"Oh, I get it. Katana, I like it," Kaori looked down at Katana and smiled. She looked like both her and Sesshomaru. "Well I guess I got some catching up to do, I mean you two are already on your second kid," Kaori said to Sango and Kagome.

Sesshomaru groaned at what Kaori had just said; everyone laughed. "I don't think I could go through the mood swings again quite so soon," Sesshomaru said while Rin laid against his arm.

"Me either," Kaori responded back. "So Sango you're due in a month and Kagome you're due in three?" Kagome and Sango nodded.

"But, Kagome and I have a feeling that the babies are not going to be boys," Sango told Kaori. The three women laughed as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku fell over (A/n anime style).

_**Two years later:**_

"Katana, stop trying to drag Ryu!" Kaori yelled at her two year old as she tried to chase the tiny hanyou down. Katana laughed at her mother.

"Sorry mommy, can't!" the two year old said. Kaori groaned at her.

"Katana Seiko Tomo, you put your cousin down right now!" Kaori yelled at Katana. Katana's ears flattened against her tiny head as she dropped the now three year old Ryu on the ground.

"I sorry mommy," Katana said in the sweetest voice she could. Kaori sighed as she walked to the two toddlers.

"Katana, I swear you're hanging around Inuyasha and Miroku to much," Kaori walked over to her two year old and Ryu; she took both of their tiny hands and walked back to Kaede's village. It wasApril again. Rin was now ten years old; Kaori and Kagome were now 19.

Kaori had taken Katana to see Kaori's family. Mika was a little jealous of his niece; Nori was so happy. Maro was confused about the hat on Katana's head that Kaori and Sesshomaru never wanted to take off and about the marks on Katana. Kaori could still tell Maro was still sore about the whole purposing thing, but **acted** happy none the less.

Kagome came to greet Kaori and the two children. On Kagome's hip was her two year old Kata; Inuyasha named her, her name means worthy. Kata jumped from her mothers grasp and ran to Katana and her brother. The three toddlers ran ahead of their mothers. "Well, guess this is life from now on," Kaori chuckled. Kagome nodded.

"Unfortunately," Kagome responded. Kaori laughed, Kagome soon joined her. Once they reached Kagome's hut Katana, Kata, Ryu, Kin, and Sango's daughter Maeko came running out screaming/ laughing. Shippo was chasing them.

Kagome and Kaori walked in the hut to join the rest. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, Kaori next to Sesshomaru. Sango slapped Miroku then sat next to Kagome. "Sesshomaru, where's Rin and Jaken?" Kaori asked him.

"Their with that old hag picking herbs," Sesshomaru responded. Kaori backed-handed him in the stomach; Sesshomaru grunted.

"Sesshomaru what have I told you about calling Kaede, the woman who delivered your daughter, a hag?" Kaori asked a little annoyed. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Kaori on the forehead.

"There's the feisty woman I met two years ago," Sesshomaru said. Kaori rolled her eyes as she lend closer to Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe you just said that, I mean the demon lord I met two years ago was a rough, no emotions guy, now look at him. His gushy!" Kaori said playfully, Sesshomaru smirked a little. Inuyasha fell over laughing pointing at his brother; Miroku just got another slap from his wife.

"Hey least you got that kind. I mean two kids later and he's still not an adult," Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yea, mine is still a pervert," Sango commented. Both men grumbled something under their breath as the sat back up. The friends talked for a little while more before the kids can running in.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kin and Maeko said to Sango.

"What?" Sango asked her two children

"Katana's beating up Jaken and Ryu!" Kin urged the grown-ups while pointing to the door. Kaori groaned as she lifted herself up. Inuyasha growled at Kaori as he also got up. The group walked outside only to find Katana hitting Jaken on his head, Rin with her hand on her head. Kata laughing at Jaken. Ryu back up next to a tree cowering. And Kin and Maekowalking out withtheir mother. "Looks familiar, Inuyasha?" Kaori asked as she walked over to her daughter. Inuyasha growled as he walked over to his son. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru. Miroku was laughing at the sight and Sango covering Kin and Maeko's eyes as she punched her husbands shoulder. Kaori walked over with Katana and a black and blue Jaken.

"Sesshomaru can you and Rin go get some water from the stream for Jaken?" Kaori asked. They nodded and headed off towards the stream. "Jaken go inside, I'll be right there." Kaori told him; Jaken nodded and walking into Kagome's hut.

Katana pulled lightly on her mother's shirt. Kaori looked down at her kid. "Mommy what looks familiar?" Katana asked. Kaori smirked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, sweetie before you were born, your uncle and I use to get into fights too and guess who would always win?" Kaori asked her. Katana thought for a moment. She didn't answer till Shippo walked over to her.

"You, mommy?" Katana said. Kaori laughed as she nodded.

"Smart kid," Miroku said before getting hit by Inuyasha. Kaori laughed as Katana walked over to Ryu and said she was sorry. Ryu said it was okay and they ran off to go play again.

"God, Inuyasha. You kid has more of Kagome then you," Kaori said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So?" Inuyasha said.

"So…that means you kids a pansy," Kaori said jokingly. Kagome gave Kaori a look, but Kaori knew she got the joke. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't.

"Ryu's not a pansy. You kid is just over violent!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome sighed and turned to her friends.

"Better go inside, they'll be at this _all_ day," Kagome sighed again as everyone else walked into the hut.

"Inuyasha! Get you ass back her, I'm not through with you yet!" Kaori's voice echoed in the air.

**

* * *

**

**Okay well I kno it's short, but that's the end. I so sad. But this gives you a little preview of what the kids are like. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you all of your reviews and sorry once again about accidentally deleting it. But yeah…so bye see, ya all at the sequel.**

**  
"Fat Lip"**

Storming through the party like my name was El Ninio  
When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came.

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, never showing up when we had to.  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.

I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

Because you don't  
Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.

I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

Don't count on me, to let you know when.  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.

Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion.

I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society.  
Waste my time again,  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down.


	22. author's note revision?

Hey guys. Ok so I know I haven't updated or anything for quite awhile, but I was looking over my first story and was thinking about rewriting it, fixing things like: spelling errors, plot holes, making it longer, and being more in depth about the development of Kaori and Sesshomaru's relationship and making it a more developed plot. I mean I wrote it when I was 13 and for a first story and being 13 I thought I did pretty well, but now I want to make it better.

What do ya'all think?

Comment or email me or w/e.

But I'm still planning to go through with it, but it would be nice to hear your input and ideas on what I should think about doing. And yes as I read the story I made the original characters a little ooc and I'm going to fix that also.

So sweet see you all in the new version of a new love and new crystal.

p.s. I was thinking about changing the name? any ideas?

Mistress of the Blooded Night


End file.
